Celos y Amores Problemáticos
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Temari se le confiesa a Shikamaru; pero este la rechaza. Inesperadamente, un chico nuevo aparece en la vida de ambos, generando un mal sabor de boca en el vago. ¿Podrán sus sentimientos hacia su amiga cambiar con esto o todo seguirá igual? Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. Créditos al creador de la imagen
1. Prólogo

Celos y Amores Problemáticos

Prólogo

 **Una rubia de ojos verdes azulado se despertó de su profundo sueño, dispuesta a cumplir con su objetivo; decirle al chico que le gusta lo que siente por él.**

 **Se dio una ducha en menos de cinco minutos, se puso una camiseta blanca con azul de tirantes, pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, tenis blancos con líneas negras a los lados y arregló su cabello en sus típicas cuatro coletas.**

 **Bajó a la cocina para hacerse un delicioso desayuno. Al llegar, se encontró con uno de sus hermanos. Quedó estupefacta**

 **-Hola hermana**

 **-Hola Gaara, pensé que seguías durmiendo**

 **-No pude. Tengo tantas cosas en las que pensar**

 **-¿Cómo qué?**

 **-La escuela**

 **-Ah, ¿algo más?-El pelirrojo la miró extrañado**

 **-No, nada más**

 **-¿Seguro?**

 **-Bueno, últimamente he tenido problemas con Matsuri**

 **-¿Y por qué?**

 **-Ella dice que pienso más en mis cosas que en ella**

 **-Talvez tenga razón. Los últimos días te has concentrado más en entregar trabajos de la escuela que en tu novia**

 **-Lo sé; pero esto es muy importante para mí. Es mi oportunidad de conseguir una beca en la mejor universidad de la ciudad-Su hermana puso una mano sobre su hombro**

 **-Gaara, eres demasiado inteligente. Puedes conseguir una beca en donde sea, no tiene que ser en la mejor universidad de aquí**

 **-Pero ahí es donde quiero estudiar mi carrera**

 **-Mira, hay muchos lugares mejores en donde estudiar administración de empresas; las del exterior por ejemplo**

 **-Es cierto, tienes razón. Voy a hablar con Matsuri para disculparme por no ser un buen novio para ella**

 **-Así se habla-Le revolvió sus despeinados mechones rojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios-Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme**

 **-¿A dónde vas?**

 **-Iré a reunirme con Ino y Tenten en el centro comercial para comprar algo de ropa**

 **-Creí que no te gustaba salir de compras**

 **-No me gusta; pero hay una buena razón para hacerlo esta vez**

 **-¿Y cuál es?**

 **-No voy a decirte**

 **-Como quieras. No voy a insistir. Diviértete**

 **-Arigato hermanito-La rubia abrazó a su hermano y salió de su casa. Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, vio a sus dos amigas esperándola. Se acercó a ellas y exclamó-Hola chicas**

 **-Hola Temari, ¿lista para tu cita ideal?**

 **-Sí-La tres se adentraron en una enorme tienda llena de ropa, en especial vestidos. Entre Ino y Tenten buscaron el atuendo ideal. Después de varias horas inspeccionando todas y cada una de las opciones, se fijaron en un pequeño vestido sin tirantes color violeta con piedrecitas azules oscuro en la parte inferior de la falda. Lo tomaron y se lo mostraron a su amiga**

 **-Mira Temari, ¿qué te parece este?**

 **-Es lindo, me lo probaré-La mujer entró al vestidor y se puso la opción sugerida por sus amigas. Al salir, las dos no podían estar más boquiabiertas-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se me ve?**

 **-Mejor que los anteriores 40 vestidos que encontramos para ti. Es perfecto**

 **-Ino tiene razón. Además, resalta mucho el color de tus ojos**

 **-¿Creen que a él le guste?**

 **-Le encantará. Créeme-Después de haber comprado el atuendo, las amigas se dirigieron a una tienda de zapatos. En este caso, no se demoraron demasiado, solo hicieron que Temari se probara 20 pares de tacones diferentes hasta que por fin encontraron los ideales. Eran del mismo color del vestido**

 **-Estos son perfectos-Dijo con una alegría inmensa la rubia de una coleta**

 **-Bueno, ahora solo falta lo más importante**

 **-¿Qué? ¿No creen que esto es más que suficiente? Solo es un picnic**

 **-No, no es suficiente. Falta que te maquillemos**

 **-En serio, no es necesario-Dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas agitando las manos en señal de negación**

 **-Bueno, si así te sientes bien. No vamos a ponerte más presión de la que ya tienes**

 **-Gracias por entender Tenten**

 **-Bueno, te dejaré así. Tu belleza no necesita accesorios de más. Así que ahora ve y conquístalo**

 **-Hai-La rubia se fue directamente al lugar en donde había quedado con su hombre ideal. Al llegar, vio que él ya se encontraba ahí, esperándola. Respiró hondo y profundo y se acercó lentamente al moreno**

 **-Hola Shikamaru-El nombrado enfocó su mirada hacia la chica que tenía al frente y esbozó un sonrisa; cosa que la puso muy nerviosa**

 **-Hola, pensé que nunca vendrías**

 **-Sí, es que tuve unos pequeños…percances-Dijo un poco avergonzada rascándose su brazo izquierdo**

 **-Ya veo. Ven, siéntate-Ella le hizo caso y tomó asiento a su lado encima del mantel-Por cierto, te ves diferente, ¿te hiciste algo?**

 **-Bueno…-Temari estaba más roja que un tomate-Sí; pero no es la gran cosa**

 **-Te ves bien. Es la primera vez que te arreglas tanto para algo**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Es que…este momento es muy importante para mí**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?**

 **-Porque…hay algo que te he estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que ya es momento de que lo sepas-Tomó una bocanada de aire después de haber dicho esa frase tan rápido y no haberse detenido**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo? Hemos sido amigos desde que tenemos memoria, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. No importa lo que sea, lo entenderé**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí, en serio. Si hay algo que quieras contarme, no tengas ninguna duda. Siempre estaré aquí para ti**

 **-De acuerdo. Etto…yo…-El pelinegro la tomó de los hombros y los acarició con sus pulgares**

 **-Tranquilízate. Dime lo que necesites, ¿bueno?-Ella solo se limitó a asentir, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar**

 **-Lo que pasa es que…tú…me gustas y mucho Shikamaru. Comencé a sentir esto desde que te conocí y no quería decírtelo porque tenía miedo a tu reacción y que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos-El vago estaba impactado**

 **-Vaya…esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Bueno, me conmueve que sientas algo tan fuerte por mí; pero…creo que no será posible ser algo más que amigos**

 **-¿Por qué no?-Los ojos de Temari estaban abiertos de par en par y parecía que quería llorar; pero se mantuvo firme**

 **-Porque…etto…me encanta la gran amistad que tenemos y no quiero que eso cambie. Además, me gusta otra chica**

 **-Ah, entiendo. No sé para qué te lo dije si ya sabía la respuesta que iba a recibir**

 **-Temari…**

 **-No te preocupes, ¿sí? Era obvio que esto nunca iba a funcionar. Perdona por haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Lo mejor será que me vaya-La rubia se levantó, se quitó sus tacones y salió corriendo del lugar ocultando su mirada de la vergüenza tan grande que sentía. Llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza**

 **-¿Temari? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?**

 **-No te preocupes Kankuro. Estoy bien. Solo se me metió una pelusa en el ojo-Se fue a su habitación y se encerró con llave. Se recostó en su cama y se quedó contemplando el techo por lo que parecieron horas.**

 **-Sí que soy una tonta, ¿por qué esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo? Sé que no soy el tipo de chica de la que alguien se pueda enamorar. Nadie quiere a una amargada en su vida-Sin pensarlo, se quedó dormida con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto haber liberado lágrimas**

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Bueno, aquí venimos con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste. Puede que esta historia les llegue a parecer un poco cliché; pero los acontecimientos no lo serán tanto, o bueno, eso es lo que espero

La forma en la que Shikamaru rechazó a Temari fue tan sutil y directa al mismo tiempo. Así es como se debe dejar a alguien en la friendzone jaja

Puede que me digan que he dejado a Temari débil aquí; pero no es así. No lloró en frente de Shikamaru, eso demuestra el típico orgullo que posee. Tranquilos, ella tendrá el carácter que todos le conocemos.

-Te: ¿Otra historia? ¿Acaso no te cansas de crear?

-Yo: No. De hecho, siempre que imagino algo, se me vienen muchas ideas en la cabeza y necesito plasmarlas para que no se me olviden

-Te: ¿Y por qué Shikamaru tenía que rechazarme y no yo a él?

-Yo: Porque la última vez fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Es hora de que los papeles roten un poco, ¿no crees?

-Te: Como sea, solo te diré que esto acaba de aplastar mi orgullo

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo


	2. Chico Nuevo Nuevo Fastidio

Capítulo 1

Chico Nuevo; Nuevo Fastidio

 **Ya había pasado una semana desde lo que ocurrió entre Shikamaru y Temari en su día de picnic. Las cosas no eran igual que antes; la rubia intentaba evitar al vago lo más que podía para no sentirse avergonzada ante su mirada. Cada vez que él intentaba establecer una conversación casual, ella se alejaba lo más rápido posible**

 **Un día de escuela, como cualquier otro, nuestra problemática se encontraba recostada en el pasto mirando hacia las nubes grises que hacían del escenario un lugar tétrico y deprimente. Una chica se interpuso entre el cielo y Temari mirando a la mujer de ojos verdes**

 **-Hola, ¿qué haces ahí?**

 **-Oh, hola Ino, la verdad nada interesante. Solo miraba el cielo-La rubia de una coleta se incorporó para que su amiga pudiera sentarse sobre el pasto artificial. Su cara no lucía tan bien**

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?**

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

 **-Sabes de lo que hablo; lo has estado evitando desde ese día**

 **-Lo sé; pero, ¿qué esperas que haga? No soy capaz de hacerle frente. Creo que tendría que estar extremadamente enojada con él para hacerlo**

 **-¿Todavía lo amas?**

 **-Lastimosamente sí. Parece que mis sentimientos no pueden cambiar de ninguna manera**

 **-Bueno, yo creo que sí es posible-Dijo la de ojos azules con una mirada y sonrisa pícaras**

 **-¿Qué estás tramando ahora?**

 **-Oh, nada interesante**

 **-¿En serio?-Preguntó la Sabaku No levantando una ceja**

 **-Bueno, te lo contaré. Resulta, pasa y acontece que un chico nuevo vendrá a nuestra escuela**

 **-¿Y eso qué tiene de genial?**

 **-Pues que, según los rumores, es extremadamente lindo y cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por estar con él**

 **-¿En serio así de atractivo es?**

 **-¡Sí!-Gritó la Yamanaka**

 **-¿Por qué te emociona tanto si ya tienes novio?**

 **-Pues porque esta puede ser tu oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que en serio se fije en ti, no como el baka de Shikamaru que no sabe de lo que se pierde**

 **-Bueno, supongo que de algo puede servir-La campana sonó y las dos chicas entraron a su salón de clases. El maestro llegó unos segundos después**

 **-Buenos días alumnos. Hoy les tengo una noticia muy importante; tendrán un nuevo compañero. Espero que lo traten como se merece-El sujeto miró hacia la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano para que el nuevo entrara. Al verlo, todas las chicas estaban encantadas con la belleza del muchacho**

 **-¡Es tan lindo!-Gritó una**

 **-¡Qué sexy es!-Gritó otra. Y así, siguió el ruido y el disturbio hasta que Asuma los detuvo**

 **-¡Silencio!-Todas las gritonas cerraron sus bocas al instante-Por lo menos dejen que se presente-Enfocó su vista en el chico nuevamente-Disculpa las molestias. Suelen ser así cuando ven a alguien nuevo**

 **-Oh, no se preocupe sensei. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. Bueno, mi nombre es Yagami Sasori; espero que me pueda llevar bien con todos ustedes**

 **-¡Hazme tuya!-Volvió a gritar una de las chicas**

 **-¡Dame un hijo!-Gritó otra**

 **-¡En serio, paren con esto!**

 **-Sumimasen Asuma-sensei-Dijeron las alborotadas con deseos un poco extremos para su edad**

 **-Así me gusta. Ahora, ¿quién de todos ustedes quiere darle un tour por la escuela a su nuevo compañero?-Todas las solteras locas gritaban "¡Yo!". Se notaba que este chico era capaz de cautivar con solo una mirada-Bueno, ya que muchas quieren, elije a una**

 **-De acuerdo-Miró hacia todas las direcciones que le era posible hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una rubia de ojos verdes que no actuaba como las demás, solo permanecía sentada esperando a que todo acabara. Mirando al hombre dijo-Elijo a la rubia**

 **-¿Cuál de las dos?**

 **-La de cuatro coletas, claro está-La chica estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo último que esperaba era darle un recorrido al que podría ser su segunda opción en el amor**

 **-Temari, ¿podrías ayudarlo a conocer el lugar?**

 **-Claro que sí Asuma-sensei. Encantada de poder ayudar-El pelirrojo había quedado impactado por la belleza de su acompañante temporal; no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Justamente, al otro lado del salón, un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés discutía con su compañero de puesto**

 **-¿Puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar Choji? Ese imbécil eligió a Temari para que le ayude a conocer la escuela**

 **-Sí, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?**

 **-Que es tipo se nota que solo quiere lastimarla**

 **-¿Acaba de llegar y ya lo tomas como un rompe corazones? Además, ¿desde cuándo te importa que Temari ande con otros chicos?**

 **-Desde que la conozco. Sabes que siempre la he protegido de cualquier idiota que quiera hacerle daño**

 **-Como digas, no mencionaré nada más porque sé que te pondrás de mal humor-La clase siguió, después de un buen par de horas, llegó la hora del descanso. Sasori se acercó a Temari de una forma seductora, o bueno, eso fue lo que intentó**

 **-Hola-Dijo guiñándole el ojo**

 **-Hola-Dijo la rubia extrañada**

 **-No nos hemos presentado como es debido. Soy Yagami Sasori, a tus servicios-Tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso, cosa que dejó a la chica impactada. Parpadeó varias veces y retiró su mano de la de él**

 **-Sabaku No Temari. También es un placer conocerte**

 **-No sabía que había chicas tan lindas en este lugar-Dijo brindándole una sonrisa pícara**

 **-Bueno, gracias-Temari se rascó el brazo con nerviosismo y sus mejillas enrojecidas-Tengo que enseñarte el lugar. Sígueme**

 **-Claro que sí-Ambos salieron del salón. A lo lejos, Shikamaru los observaba con rabia mientras destrozaba una lata de soda con su mano**

 **-Creo que tendrás que limpiar eso viejo-Su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el vago reaccionó**

 **-Mendokusai, lo que me faltaba. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de limpiar antes de que la directora se entere de esto?**

 **-¿Y yo por qué? Si fuiste tú el que hizo este desastre-Dijo el Akimichi indignado**

 **-Por favor Chouji. Es por una buena causa**

 **-¿Cuál? ¿Espiar lo que hacen Temari y Sasori?**

 **-Baja la voz. Solamente debo estarlos vigilando para saber que ese pelirrojo no se vaya a exceder con ella**

 **-Yo creo que es por otra cosa que lo harás**

 **-Por favor, te lo pido, ayúdame con esto y te prometo que te compensaré**

 **-¿Con qué?**

 **-Pagaré todas las veces que vayamos a la barbacoa que tanto te gusta por un mes entero**

 **-¿En serio así de importante es saber lo que hacen esos dos?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bueno, solo por esta vez lo haré; pero para la próxima se lo tendrás que pedir a Ino-Le da un abrazo al castaño**

 **-Arigato. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-El Nara salió corriendo del salón para buscar a su amiga y al idiota que parecía querer conquistarla. Finalmente, los encontró. Se escondió en el arbusto más cercano de ellos para escuchar lo que decían**

 **-Bueno, aquí tenemos la zona de deportes donde puedes hacer fútbol, baloncesto, voleibol, en fin, cualquier actividad física**

 **-Interesante. En mi anterior escuela no teníamos esto, lo más grande era una cancha llena de tierra y pasto sin podar**

 **-Vaya**

 **-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, mejor sígueme mostrando la escuela con tu gran entusiasmo-La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por el comentario del nuevo**

 **-¿Se puede saber qué haces Shikamaru?-El pelinegro saltó del susto al escuchar a alguien detrás de él. Se volteó para ver quién era**

 **-Oh, Ino…hola-La mirada de la Yamanaka estaba seria**

 **-¿Qué hacías?**

 **-Oh, nada solamente estaba observando lo verde que está este arbusto**

 **-A mí no me engañas. Estabas espiando a Temari y a Sasori**

 **-Bueno…talvez-Se rascó la nuca avergonzado**

 **-No me digas que estás celoso porque Temari se está divirtiendo con otro hombre que no eres tú**

 **-¿Celoso yo? Por favor, ni que estuviera mal de la cabeza. Solo vigilo que ese baka no se pase con mi Temari**

 **-Espera, ¿acabas de decir "mi Temari"?**

 **-Escuchaste mal. Solo dije Temari. Intento protegerla de idiotas como él**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué no vas con ellos y te metes en medio para que Sasori no la toque o algo parecido?-Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices? Si estoy mirando que no pase nada fuera de lo normal**

 **-¿Seguro? Porque creo que se te acaban de escapar-El vago volteó y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie**

 **-Kuso, ya me voy-Salió corriendo e intentó buscarlos una vez más. Después de varios minutos observando cada rincón para encontrar sus presencias, los vio en las salas de música**

 **-Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi trabajo**

 **-¿En serio lo tomas con un trabajo?**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué no lo sería?**

 **-Porque lo disfrutaste, ¿o me dirás que no fue así?-Ambos se rieron**

 **-Sí, tienes razón. Me la pasé genial contigo. Creo que nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida**

 **-Bueno, me alegra que tengas una buena impresión de mí-Paró unos segundos y continuó-El descanso aún no termina, podemos pasar más tiempo los dos, ¿te parece?**

 **-Sí; pero primero tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas?**

 **-Por supuesto. De aquí no me muevo**

 **-Bueno, ya vuelvo. No me tardo-Temari se dirigió al baño más cercano. Cuando no estaba a la vista, el pelinegro salió de su escondite y encaró a su supuesto enemigo**

 **-No te le vuelvas a acercar, ¿te quedó claro?**

 **-Vaya, creo que alguien hoy se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama. Además, creo que no nos conocemos, soy…**

 **-Sí, lo sé; Yagami Sasori. Lo dijiste al inicio de las clases**

 **-Veo que me conoces; pero yo no, ¿te importaría decirme tu nombre?-El moreno rechistó**

 **-Nara Shikamaru. Ahora sí, a lo que vine. No te le vuelvas a acercar a Temari**

 **-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja-¿Acaso eres su novio?**

 **-No; pero soy su amigo y no pienso permitir que ningún idiota la lastime**

 **-¿Y por qué crees que yo haría eso? Ni siquiera sabes cómo soy**

 **-Talvez no; pero de seguro eres igual a los demás**

 **-¿Y tú eres diferente?**

 **-Sí. Nunca me metería con una mujer solo por decir que tengo pareja**

 **-Como sea. No me importa lo que digas, no pienso alejarme de ella**

 **-Si no lo haces, sufrirás las consecuencias**

 **-¿Cómo cuál? ¿Vas a golpearme? Pues adelante-El vago respiró hondo y profundo apretando sus puños para luego relajarlos. Este tipo sí que sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas**

 **-Aquí no lo haré. Luego ella lo notaría y sabría que yo lo hice. Es raro; pero conoce la forma de mis puños en la cara de los otros**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, seguiré cerca de ella**

 **-No, no lo harás**

 **-Sí lo haré. La chica me gusta; es sencilla, graciosa, muy servicial y extremadamente bella. Es simplemente perfecta. Mi objetivo es conquistarla a como dé lugar. No me importa si te metes en mi camino, al fin será mía**

 **-Ni siquiera lo intentes Yagami, no tiene caso. A ella le gusto y no vas a poder cambiar eso**

 **-¿Por eso es que intentas alejarme de ella? ¿Para qué ese sentimiento no desaparezca? Eres ridículo. Lo más seguro es que solo sea algo pasajero-De repente, la rubia de cuatro coletas volvió**

 **-Listo, estoy de vuelta-Se fijó en que su amigo se encontraba ahí-¿Qué hacían?-Preguntó la chica mirando a Sasori con el rostro confundido**

 **-Nada importante, solo conociéndonos. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?**

 **-Claro-El pelirrojo y la rubia se fueron de ahí. Después de varios minutos en silencio, el chico rompió el hielo**

 **-¿Qué hay entre tú y ese sujeto?**

 **-¿Te refieres a Shikamaru?-Este solo se limitó a asentir-Bueno, solo somos amigos, nada más-Su voz se fue apagando**

 **-¿En serio solo son eso? Porque parece que él te trata como algo más**

 **-No, creo que estás delirando. Lo que pasa es que tenemos una amistad muy fuerte**

 **-¿Ah sí?**

 **-Sí, nos conocemos desde niños**

 **-Ya veo-La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus respectivas clases. Al terminar el día, todos salieron. El nuevo se acercó a Temari**

 **-Oye, ¿no te gustaría que te acompañe hasta tu casa?**

 **-No es necesario; pero gracias**

 **-Insisto, así podremos conocernos un poco más, ¿no lo crees?**

 **-¿No es mejor que hablemos mañana?-Alguien jaló a la rubia del brazo por la espalda**

 **-Disculpa, te la robaré unos segunditos-Se dirigieron al lugar más profundo del salón-¿Se puede saber qué haces?**

 **-Tranquila Ino, solo le dije que no tiene razón para acompañarme a casa**

 **-¿¡Acaso estás loca!? ¡Está es una gran oportunidad para que se conozcan un poco más!**

 **-Talvez; pero…siento que él no es mi tipo-La oji azul dio un largo y pesado suspiro**

 **-Hasta ahora es su primer día, dale un poco más de tiempo**

 **-¿Segura que es una buena idea?**

 **-Confía en mí. Él lo vale más que Shikamaru, te lo aseguro**

 **-Puede ser; sin embargo, hay algo en él que no me cautiva**

 **-¿Acaso quieres que se peine con una coleta en forma de piña o qué?-La rubia de cuatro coletas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada**

 **-No, tampoco lleguemos tan lejos. Solo que…no nos complementamos de ninguna manera**

 **-Talvez por ahora no; pero quién sabe…más adelante puede que sí. Deja que te acompañe**

 **-Ya dije que no y es mi última palabra**

 **-Bueno, por lo menos dale tu número de teléfono**

 **-Acabo de conocerlo, no voy a hacer eso**

 **-Como quieras. Luego cuando te quedes sola viviendo con siete gatos no me vengas a decir nada**

 **-Sí que exageras Ino. Calma. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que terminar una conversación-La problemática se alejó de su amigo y volvió a donde se encontraba Sasori-Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos?**

 **-En que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa**

 **-Cierto. De pronto, cuando nos conozcamos un poco más, puedas acompañarme**

 **-¿En serio?-Dijo el pelirrojo emocionado**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, por el momento, solo te daré mi número de teléfono para que nos comuniquemos seguido, ¿te parece? Y no me digas que no porque te lo daré igual**

 **-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?-El pelirrojo tomó un papel, escribió su celular y se lo entregó a la mujer que tenía al frente**

 **-Aquí tienes**

 **-Bueno, lo guardaré**

 **-Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame**

 **-De acuerdo. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-La Sabaku No se retiró de ahí y se fue con sus dos amigas**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué tal tu día con Sasori?-Preguntó Tenten de manera picarona**

 **-Pues normal**

 **-¿Cómo que normal?-Dijo la Yamanaka exaltada-Estuviste con uno de los chicos más lindos un día entero**

 **-Talvez; pero es igual a cualquier hombre**

 **-¿En serio? ¿No te atrajo ni un poquito?**

 **-Ni un poquito Ino. Es cierto, es simpático y atrae a todas las mujeres; pero eso para mí no es suficiente**

 **-¿Y para ti que debe tener él para que sea "suficiente"?-Preguntó la castaña haciendo comillas con sus dedos**

 **-Esa chispa que lo haga resaltar entre los demás, volviéndolo especial y distinto**

 **-Y eso es lo que ves en Shikamaru, ¿verdad?-La rubia de cuatro coletas se puso roja como tomate**

 **-No digas su nombre Tenten; pero sí, él tiene esa chispa que lo hace único**

 **-De verdad que estás enamorada amiga; pero no puedes seguir peleando por alguien que solo te ve como una compañera**

 **-Yo no diría eso Tenten, porque hoy él estaba supremamente celoso**

 **-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

 **-De que hoy los estaba espiando a ti y a Sasori**

 **-¿De verdad?**

 **-Sí, se le veía en los ojos que le daba rabia que estuvieras tan cerca de él**

 **-¿Qué mosca te picó hoy Ino? Por favor, ¿Shikamaru celoso? Eso es imposible**

 **-Piensa lo que quieras; pero él no tolera que ambos se la pasen juntos y solos**

 **-Pero si no le afecta que esté con otros hombres**

 **-Pues porque tienen novia y sabe que no te harían nada porque aman a alguien más**

 **-Creo que has visto muchas películas románticas estos últimos días**

 **-Claro que lo he hecho, por eso entiendo muy bien este tipo de situaciones. Shikamaru te rechazó; pero con la llegada de Sasori se arrepintió de haberte dicho que no. Así que, está buscando la manera de alejarlos**

 **-En serio Ino, deja de ver tantas películas de amor, creo que te están afectando la cabeza-La Akasuna no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. La rubia de una coleta se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Después de haber caminado durante cierto tiempo, las tres tomaron caminos separados para llegar a sus casas. Temari entró en su hogar dispuesta a dormir**

 **-Hola hermana**

 **-Oh, hola Kankuro. Veo que llegaste temprano**

 **-Sí, hoy nos dejaron salir antes**

 **-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gaara?**

 **-Me dijo que se iba a hablar con Matsuri para arreglar las cosas**

 **-Entiendo-Unas llaves sonaron detrás de la puerta, la perilla giró y un pelirrojo entró a la casa-Hablando del rey de roma**

 **-Oh, hola Temari. Veo que acabas de llegar**

 **-Sí; pero eso no importa ahora, cuéntame cómo te fue con tu novia**

 **-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?**

 **-Sí, por favor-Dijo la Sabaku No haciendo ojitos de perrito**

 **-No te puedo negar nada, ¿verdad?**

 **-Gracias hermanito. Eres el mejor-Le dio un abrazo a su hermano menor**

 **-Perdonen por interrumpir; pero yo también existo-Ambos hermanos comenzaron a reírse**

 **-Disculpa hermano-Dijo Gaara-Bueno, contaré lo que pasó-Tomó un respiro y comenzó a hablar-Fui a hablar con Matsuri y bueno…le pedí perdón por lo mal que me había comportado con ella los últimos días y que no era mi intención hacerla sentir menos importante. Me dijo que no importaba, que tenía una buena razón para no estar tanto tiempo a su lado. En otras palabras, me perdonó.**

 **-Vaya, eso fue sencillo-Dijo el castaño**

 **-Matsuri siempre ha sido de corazón humilde**

 **-Sí, por eso es que la amo. Por cierto hermana, ¿por qué Shikamaru no ha venido estos días a visitarnos?-La cara de la mujer pasó de emoción a tristeza**

 **-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-Se retiró de la sala y subió a su habitación, en donde se encerró con llave**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-A mí no me mires que yo no sé nada**

 **-Calma Kankuro; pero es extraño, ¿no lo crees?**

 **-Sí, bastante-Temari se encontraba mirando al techo como idiota. De repente, su celular empezó a sonar. Estaba teniendo una llamada entrante; peo no de alguien con quien ella deseaba hablar. Era Shikamaru. De todas formas, contestó**

 **-¿Por qué me has estado evitando estos últimos días?-Sabía que no podía seguir con esto, debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano**

 **-Primero se saluda, ¿no?**

 **-Sí, gomen…hola**

 **-Hola**

 **-Ahora responde a mi pregunta**

 **-No te estado evitando, te estás haciendo ideas locas en la cabeza**

 **-No me estoy haciendo ideas, es la verdad. Cada vez que intento hablarte, huyes de mí**

 **-No huyo de ti. Solo que cuando quieres hablar, a mí no me nace hacerlo**

 **-¿Pero todas las veces que me acerco a ti? No lo creo**

 **-Pues no lo creas. No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo**

 **-Dime qué te hice para que ahora me odies**

 **-No te odio**

 **-Pues parece que sí lo haces. No me has dirigido la palabra desde hace una semana**

 **-¿En serio? Pues lo siento; pero no siempre tengo humor para hablar contigo**

 **-¿Es por lo que pasó en le picnic? Perdona porque tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos**

 **-No, nada que ver. Además, eso ya lo superé**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-Completamente**

 **-Pues parece que todavía te afecta**

 **-Si es así, ¿a ti qué te importa?**

 **-Me importa mucho porque eres mi amiga y no me gusta verte sufrir**

 **-Pero si no estoy sufriendo**

 **-Pues eso no es lo que me dice tu cara cada vez que nos encontramos**

 **-Entonces consíguete un par de gafas para ver que en serio estoy bien**

 **-No las necesito porque te conozco y sé que no estás bien. Tu mirada me lo dice todo**

 **-Como quieras, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Buenas noches, ojalá sueñes con la chica que amas**

 **-Espera, no me…-La rubia colgó antes de que el vago pudiera terminar su frase. Puso en teléfono en su mesita de noche y siguió mirando al techo. Alguien llamó a la puerta**

 **-¿Quién es?**

 **-Somos nosotros. Abre la puerta Temari, por favor-La Sabaku No se paró de su cama e hizo lo que le fue solicitado. Sus dos hermanos menores entraron y la miraron con preocupación**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?**

 **-Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros. Estos días te hemos visto distanciada y con la mirada perdida, ¿algo pasó entre Shikamaru y tú?**

 **-¿Por qué todo tienen que relacionarlo con él?**

 **-Porque él es de las pocas cosas que te pone extraña. Sabemos que te gusta, eres más obvia de lo que crees-La mayor de los hermanos se sonrojó**

 **-¿En serio?-Ambos asintieron al tiempo**

 **-Creemos que estás triste por él, ¿podrías decirnos si algo pasó entre ustedes?**

 **-Bueno, supongo que no tengo muchas opciones-Tomó asiento en su cama y comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido aquel día. Al terminar, se quitó con el antebrazo un par de lágrimas que habían salido involuntariamente**

 **-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?**

 **-Porque pensé que podían llegar a lastimarlo Kankuro, y no quiero que eso pase**

 **-Pues de que se lo tiene merecido, lo tiene; pero si no quieres que cometamos una estupidez, no lo haremos**

 **-Arigato Gaara**

 **-No me lo agradezcas. Somos tus hermanos y siempre estaremos aquí cuando nos necesites-La rubia se abalanzó sobre ellos abrazándolos por los hombros. Tanto Kankuro como Gaara respondieron ante su gesto**

 **-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir. Hay mucho que hacer mañana**

 **-Hai-Los dos hombres salieron del lugar a sus habitaciones. Temari siguió mirando al techo por unos segundos y al rato se quedó dormida**

 **Al otro día, el sol entró a través de las cortinas de forma suave y cálida haciendo que la chica se frotara sus ojos verdes con lentitud. Se desperezó y se arregló para ir a la escuela. Al llegar allí, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver. Intentó correr; pero este la detuvo agarrando uno de sus brazos**

 **-Deja de huir de mí. Tenemos que hablar**

 **-Creo que ya hablamos de todo lo necesario anoche**

 **-Pues no fue así porque me colgaste**

 **-Te colgué porque estaba cansada y quería dormir, eso es todo**

 **-No me mientas Temari, te conozco**

 **-Talvez lo hagas; pero no me interesa ahora. Suéltame, quiero irme**

 **-¿Qué se supone qué haces Nara? Ya la escuchaste, suéltala**

 **-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer Yagami-Apretó el brazo de su amiga con fuerza**

 **-¡Por favor Shikamaru! ¡Déjame ir!**

 **-¡No!-La Sabaku No se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era la primera vez que su amigo le gritaba-¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que te vayas con este mequetrefe!**

 **-Mira quien lo dice**

 **-¿¡Quieres que te parta la cara!?**

 **-¡Hazlo si te crees tan capaz de ello!**

 **-¿¡Qué pasa aquí?!-La directora llegó al lugar donde una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Ambos hombres se quedaron congelados ante la mirada de aquella mujer tan enojada e intimidante. El Nara soltó el brazo de Temari temblando**

 **-Lady Tsunade, yo…yo puedo explicárselo**

 **-No tienes que hacerlo Shikamru. Los dos a mi oficina, ¡ahora!**

 **-Hai-Los dos salieron corriendo derechito al despacho de la rubia de coletas bajas. La señora se retiró de ahí. Ino y Tenten llegaron a la escuela algo estupefactas**

 **-¿Qué acaba de pasar Temari?**

 **-Es algo complicado de explicar**

 **-Tranquila, ahorita tenemos clase con Kakashi-sensei. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que nos cuentes todo con lujo de detalles**

 **-Bien, vamos-Las tres se fueron a su salón de clases. Mientras que, en la oficina de la directora, se encontraban dos muchachos temblando de miedo sentados en la sillas al frente del escritorio de la intimidante mujer**

 **-Bueno-Dijo esta entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo-Explíquenme qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera. Comencemos contigo Shikamaru-Este empezó a contar lo que había ocurrido; pero fue interrumpido por el Yagami en la mitad de la charla**

 **-Para tu información, la estabas lastimando. Por eso llegué yo a defenderla de tus sucias y asquerosas manos**

 **-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú solo apareciste para arruinar la conversación que estaba a punto de tener con ella!**

 **-¡Pues qué gran conversación la que tenían! ¡Porque se notaba que Temari estaba sufriendo; pero bueno, ¿quién no lo haría estando cerca de ti?!**

 **-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-El vago se incorporó al instante mirándolo de una manera extremadamente fría y molesta**

 **-¡Creo que no es necesario que te repita lo que ya sabes!**

 **-¡Silencio los dos! ¡Vuelvan a tomar asiento de inmediato!-Ambos se quedaron rígidos, se limitaron a sentir e hicieron lo que Tsunade les dijo. Esta tomó aire y se recostó en su silla-Bueno, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, porque de lo contrario, tendrán que limpiar todos y cada uno de los asientos de los salones de primaria, ¿entendido?**

 **-Sí señora, le aseguro que esto no volverá a ocurrir; pero si vuelve a pasar, no será en su establecimiento**

 **-Espero que así sea Sasori. Ahora pueden volver a sus clases-El Yagami y el Nara salieron de ahí**

 **-Todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras aparecido para interrumpir el momento entre ella y yo, nada de esto habría pasado**

 **-¿Así que ahora la culpa es mía? Tú fuiste quien la trató mal baka. Yo fui en su rescate**

 **-Qué rescate ni que nada. Para ti, ella solo es un juego**

 **-No es cierto. De verdad me gusta Temari, y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tú, me impedirá estar con ella-Al llegar al salón, tomaron asiento y la clase prosiguió normalmente. Al terminar, todos salieron a comer. Como era de esperarse, Sasori se acercó a Temari**

 **-Hola**

 **-Hola-Le dijo esta con una sonrisa**

 **-Quería disculparme por lo que pasó esta mañana**

 **-Pero si no hiciste nada malo, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, solo pasó**

 **-¿Entonces no me odias?**

 **-Claro que no, al contrario, me caes muy bien para solo haber estado aquí dos días-El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa**

 **-Pues me alegra-Ambos salieron del salón. Ahí cerca, se encontraba un vago con cara triste y ojos enfocados en el sándwich que su madre le había preparado con tanto cariño. Alzó la vista y se fijó en que su amiga y su enemigo estaban juntos. Se levantó para acercarse**

 **-Temari, ¿podemos hablar? A solas, si no es mucho pedir**

 **-Oh, no hay problema-Dijo Sasori-Pero esta vez no la lastimes, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Como sea, solo lárgate-El Yagami se retiró de ahí**

 **-Bueno, dime qué es lo que quieres ahora-Dijo ella fríamente y con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Bueno, solo venía a pedirte perdón por lo que pasó hace poco. No quería hacerte daño ni nada parecido; pero, creo que me dejé llevar por mis emociones**

 **-Acepto tus disculpas. Ahora si me permites, debo buscar a Sasori**

 **-Espera, ya estuvieron juntos ayer todo el día, ¿no te gustaría que hiciéramos algo tú y yo?**

 **-Talvez en otra ocasión**

 **-¿Por qué quieres pasar el rato con él?**

 **-Porque…me gusta y creo que entre los dos puede haber algo más que una amistad-Eso fue como una punzada en el corazón para Shikamaru**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta si apenas llegó ayer?**

 **-Lo sé; pero lo que he conocido de su personalidad, me agrada y llama mi atención. Además, tenemos mucho en común**

 **-Ya veo-El Nara intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas de rabia, para no mostrarse débil ante ella**

 **-Sí, bueno, me voy-La Sabaku No salió corriendo en busca del pelirrojo. El vago se quedó mirando a la nada, pensando en el dolor tan inexplicable que sentía en su pecho. Se recostó en el césped y contempló las nubes por mucho tiempo. Sin querer, unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cafés**

 **-¿Qué me hiciste Temari? ¿Por qué me duele que ya no me quieras como algo más que un amigo?-Pensaba-¿Por qué te quiero solo para mí? ¿Qué dolor es este? Es como si me hubieran matado por dentro-Y ahí se quedó nuestro vago hasta el final del día**

 **Sus amigos no quisieron molestarlo porque sabían que algo no andaba bien, así que, prefirieron darle una excusa al maestro para que no lo fueran a buscar**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí este capítulo de esta nueva historia. De verdad, me duele tanto escribir cuando no hay ninguna conexión entre Shika y Tem, odio verlos sufrir por el otro; pero eso le da más drama y emoción a esto

Honestamente, casi lloro escribiendo la parte en la que Shikamaru se pone a llorar. No me gusta ver a mi vago favorito triste

Parece que Sasori va con todas las ganas de hacer a Temari su novia, veremos cómo lo hará en los próximos capítulos

-Ino: Este capítulo fue tan triste. ¿Por qué no haces que se vuelvan novios de una vez?

-Yo: Porque si lo hago me quedaré sin historia

-Ino: En eso tienes razón

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. Liberación

Capítulo 2

Liberación

 **Al terminar las clases, todos los estudiantes salieron para irse de vuelta a sus casas, excepto uno que se encontraba contemplando las nubes con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su mejor amigo se le acercó; pero sin interrumpir su visión del cielo nublado**

 **-Hola Shikamaru, ¿estás bien?-El Nara se incorporó y enfocó su vista en su robusto compañero**

 **-Hola…no, creo que no lo estoy**

 **-Es por ella, ¿verdad?**

 **-Talvez…-Dijo el vago rascándose la nuca con vergüenza**

 **-No puedes mentirme y lo sabes. Te duele que ella pase más tiempo con Sasori que contigo**

 **-Sí, así parece. No sé por qué me afecta todo esto**

 **-Puede ser porque te gusta Temari; pero eres tan orgulloso que no lo quieres admitir**

 **-Estás loco Chouji. No me gusta Temari, es mi amiga y la quiero como una hermana**

 **-Si la quisieras como una hermana, no estarías tan enojado porque ella pase casi todo su tiempo con él. Ni siquiera Kankuro o Gaara son así**

 **-Son demasiado fríos para actuar de esa manera y lo sabes**

 **-Como sea. Tienes que admitir lo que sientes por ella. No puedes seguir en este estado**

 **-Lo sé. Talvez…deba aceptar que le gusta otro chico y ya-El Akimichi le da un golpe en la cabeza-¿Y eso por qué fue?-Preguntó el pelinegro sobándose en la zona lastimada**

 **-Porque eres un baka. ¿Cómo es posible que no comprendas que tu amiga te atrae?**

 **-Puede ser porque no me atrae-Al otro lado del lugar, se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando casualmente. Shikamaru no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en esos dos. Se acercó con cautela y escuchó su conversación**

 **-Como mañana es sábado, no sé, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?**

 **-Bueno…no estoy segura Sasori**

 **-Por favor Temari, dime que sí. Así podrás conocer un poco más de mí y yo de ti**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Te lo ruego-El pelirrojo tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos de una manera suplicante**

 **-Bueno, tú ganas. Saldremos mañana-La rubia retiró sus manos, sacó un esfero de su bolsillo y agarró el brazo del Yagami para anotar la dirección de su casa-Aquí vivo. Te espero mañana a las 3, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Claro, estaré ahí puntual. Sayonara-El chico agitó su mano en el aire en señal de despedida mientras tomaba el rumbo a su hogar. El vago no pudo más y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que alguien viera que estaba llorando como un bebé**

 **-Sayonara-Tenten e Ino llegaron por detrás de la Sabaku No y la asustaron, o bueno, eso fue lo que intentaron hacer**

 **-¿Qué se supone que hacen?**

 **-Nada-Dijo la Yamanaka emocionada-Solo queremos saber de qué hablaban Sasori y tú**

 **-Nada en especial**

 **-Por favor Tem, dinos-Insistió la Akasuna**

 **-¿Por qué mejor no lo adivinan?**

 **-Él te invitó a salir y le dijiste que sí-Dijeron las dos amigas al unísono**

 **-Vaya, sí que son buenas para esto**

 **-¡Genial! ¡Debemos prepararte!**

 **-No es necesario, ya recordarán la última vez que lo intentaron. Nada salió bien. Además, quiero gustarle tal y como soy**

 **-Creo que tienes razón; pero eso sí, demuéstrale lo atractiva y sexy que puede llegar a ser Sabaku No Temari**

 **-Claro que lo haré-Las tres chicas siguieron su camino como siempre y cada una se fue a su casa. Cerca del hogar de Temari, un pelinegro de ojos cafés llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta del establecimiento y entró con más pereza de la que solía tener. Su madre lo miró confusa y se acercó**

 **-Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue?**

 **-Bien…supongo. ¿Papá hoy también llegará tarde?**

 **-Lastimosamente sí, estos días ha tenido mucho trabajo. ¿Quieres que te prepare tu comida favorita?**

 **-No, gracias mamá. No tengo mucha hambre ahorita-El Nara tomó rumbo hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación**

 **-Pasó algo con Temari, ¿verdad?-El vago detuvo sus pasos**

 **-No es por ella, ¿por qué lo dices?**

 **-Vamos Shikamaru, no necesito un coeficiente extremadamente alto para entenderlo. Hasta Naruto podría notarlo**

 **-Pues estás mal, nada pasó con Temari**

 **-¿Seguro?-El hombre tragó saliva. Sabía que a su madre no podía mentirle**

 **-No…lo que pasa es que…-Tomó un largo respiro y comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido; desde la confesión de Temari hasta la aparición de Sasori y los sucesos entre su amiga y él. Al terminar, se tumbó de rodillas en el suelo y apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. Su progenitora se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro**

 **-Todo eso indica que sientes algo por tu amiga, ¿no es así?**

 **-Lo más seguro es que sí. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? ¿Por qué la dejé ir de esa manera?-Yoshino tomó las manos de su hijo y las relajó con su suave tacto**

 **-Entonces, para compensar este error, dile lo que sientes**

 **-No querrá escucharme. Eso está más que claro. Además, le gusta ese estúpido pelirrojo**

 **-Talvez solo lo dijo para ocultar lo que de verdad siente. Te diré algo, desde que me la presentaste, pude ver una química muy fuerte entre ustedes dos. Ambos se complementan a su manera; ella te enseña que a veces debes mover tu trasero y hacer las cosas y tú le muestras que en algunas ocasiones está bien relajarse**

 **-Es cierto. Creo que el lunes le diré lo que siento por ella, porque hacer eso por mensaje o por teléfono es tan gallina**

 **-Vaya, veo que sí sacaste algo de mí, porque en lo poco que haces, te pareces bastante a tu padre-El hijo río y le sonrió a su madre. Se abrazaron por unos minutos y luego se separaron**

 **-Arigato mamá por mostrarme la verdad**

 **-De nada mi pequeño. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti-El chico se dirigió a su habitación y esa noche durmió plácidamente. Al otro día, se despertó más temprano de lo esperado para ser fin de semana; a las 2:00pm, y sí, eso era bastante temprano para él. Se levantó, se arregló y salió de su casa a la tienda de juegos de arcade. Se dispuso a jugar como le gustaba**

 **En otra parte, se encontraba una mujer arreglándose en su cuarto, dispuesta a tener uno de los mejores días de su vida en dónde podría conocer un poco más de su posible novio. Uno de sus hermanos llamó a la puerta y esta abrió**

 **-Hola Gaara**

 **-¿Puedo saber la razón de la que te estés arreglando más de lo normal?**

 **-Bueno, porque hoy es un día muy importante**

 **-No me digas que tendrás una cita con Shikamaru otra vez**

 **-No con él; pero sí con alguien más**

 **-Ya veo-El timbre de la puerta principal sonó**

 **-¡No se preocupen, yo abriré!-Gritó Kankuro desde la sala. Giró la perilla y abrió; levantó una ceja y exclamó**

 **-Buenas tardes, ¿quién eres tú?**

 **-Gomen, creo que me equivoqué de casa. ¿Esta no es la residencia de los Sabaku No?**

 **-Sí, es esta misma**

 **-Entonces, ¿quién eres tú?**

 **-Yo pregunté primero-La mirada del castaño estaba muy seria y fría**

 **-Bueno, soy Yagami Sasori-Le estrechó la mano a lo que el mediano de los hermanos le respondió-Estoy buscando a Sabaku No Temari-El oji negro soltó la mano del sujeto con desconfianza**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hermana?**

 **-¿Ella es tu hermana?-Preguntó el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Acaso qué esperabas?**

 **-Lo que pasa es que ella nunca me dijo que tenía hermanos**

 **-¿La conoces?**

 **-Sí, soy nuevo en su escuela**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Ya basta hermano. Deja de perturbarlo, ¿quieres?-Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes que bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con su cita-Hola Sasori**

 **-Hola, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano?**

 **-Porque no tiene uno, tiene dos-Dijo Gaara quien bajó detrás de su hermana mayor**

 **-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba**

 **-Perdona por no habértelo dicho; pero no lo creí conveniente**

 **-Tranquila, ¿vamos?-Le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara de gancho; cosa que Temari hizo**

 **-¿En serio cambiaste a Shikamaru por esto?-Dijo el castaño mirando al Yagami de pies a cabeza con poco interés**

 **-No he cambiado a nadie por alguien más. Deja de insinuar cosas que no son verdad-Ambos se retiraron de ahí**

 **-Antes pensaba que mi hermana había caído bajo al enamorarse de un vago; pero esto ya pasó los límites**

 **-Lo sé Kankuro; pero no podemos hacer nada para impedir esto**

 **-Tenemos que, de alguna manera, separarlos. No pienso permitir que ese idiota entre aquí ni muerto**

 **-Yo tampoco; pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?**

 **-Tengo una idea-Mientras los hermanos Sabaku No ideaban algo, Temari y Sasori entraron a una tienda de máquinas arcade para divertirse un rato. Por instinto, un hombre con peinado en forma de piña volteó su cabeza y los observó con detenimiento. No podía creer que ellos estuvieran ahí. Se acercó sigilosamente escondiéndose detrás de los muros del lugar y pudo escuchar lo que hablaban**

 **-Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-El chico tomó la mano de la chica y se fueron a la zona más profunda de la tienda entrando a una puerta en donde solo se permitían empleados. El Nara los siguió y apoyó su oreja en la madera para no perderse de nada entre esos dos**

 **-Sasori…esto es…**

 **-Sí, es un piano. Quería que vieras el lugar al que siempre vengo cuando mis emociones están un poco descontroladas y necesito liberarlas de algún modo. Por extraño que suene, tocar el piano me relaja y me hace ver que nada es malo si lo ves desde varios ángulos**

 **-¿A cuántas chicas has traído aquí?**

 **-A ninguna la verdad. Eres la primera. Solamente les muestro este lugar a las personas que significan mucho para mí**

 **-Me halagas-Dijo La Sabaku No en medio de una sonrisa. El Yagami se sentó en la pequeña silla al frente del instrumento**

 **-Ven, siéntate aquí-La rubia accedió e hizo lo que le pidió el sujeto-Dame tu mano-Esta se la dio y él la puso sobre las suaves y delicadas teclas. Ubicó sus dedos en las notas do, mi y sol. Ejerció una pequeña presión sobre su mano y algo sonó**

 **-Qué bonito**

 **-Este es el acorde Do Mayor**

 **-No sabía que tocabas el piano**

 **-La verdad, no lo hago seguido; solo cuando estoy triste o deprimido, en el cual es el momento en el que todos mis sentimientos fluyen**

 **-Qué profundo-Dijo la mujer con los ojos completamente abiertos-Eso quiere decir que, ¿en este momento estás triste?-El sujeto sonrió de lado**

 **-No, esta vez no es el caso. La sensación que tengo es…diferente**

 **-¿Diferente? ¿En qué aspecto?-Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza**

 **-En que…por primera vez en la vida…me siento completo-Respiró hondo y continuó-Talvez esto suene muy repentino; pero…quisiera ser algo más que tu amigo Temari-De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un moreno se encontraba ahí**

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle que sí!-Gritó este-Ambos estaban impactados, bueno, más Temari que Sasori**

 **-¿Shikamaru? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?**

 **-¡Aquí la pregunta es, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos a solas?!**

 **-Nada que te importe-La rubia intentaba contener las ganas de gritarle por lo idiota que se estaba comportando**

 **-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Eres mi amiga y no dejaré que seas la pareja de ningún estúpido que se cruce en tu camino!-La Sabaku No se paró de golpe y encaró a su amigo**

 **-¡¿A ti desde cuándo carajos te importa lo que haga con mi vida?! ¡Nunca te ha importado que esté con otros hombres!**

 **-¡Con ellos es diferente porque sé que nunca intentarían pasarse contigo por dos razones; tienen novia o son homosexuales! ¡Además, puedo confiar en ellos!**

 **-¿¡Y qué te cuesta confiar en Sasori!? ¡Es una buena persona, mucho más de lo que tú puedes llegar a ser!-Ese fue un golpe bajo para el Nara; pero no demostró el dolor que le generaba que su amiga le dijera tal cosa**

 **-¡Hay algo extraño en este infeliz!**

 **-¿¡Cómo qué!? ¡Dime!**

 **-¡Porque está intentando conquistarte!**

 **-¿¡Y qué tienen de malo que lo haga!? ¿¡Acaso soy tan fea como para que nadie pueda interesarse en mí!?**

 **-¡No he dicho eso!**

 **-¡Pues parece que sí!-La mujer controló poco a poco su respiración para que este asunto no pasara a mayores-¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo discutimos en la escuela cuando estemos más calmados. Vámonos Sasori**

 **-Hai-Los dos tomaron su rumbo y dejaron al pelinegro completamente solo en medio del lugar. Este golpeó la pared que se encontraba a su lado con toda la furia que le quedaba**

 **-¡Kuso! ¡Cómo odio a ese sujeto!**

…

 **-Perdona por lo que pasó hace unos minutos**

 **-No te preocupes. ¿Siempre se comporta así cuando estás ceca de otro hombre?**

 **-De hecho no, es la primera vez que le pasa. Sé que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos; pero algún día cada uno tendrá que elegir su propio camino**

 **-¿Juntos? ¿En qué sentido?**

 **-Solo como amigos-Esa frase salió de sus labios con tristeza**

 **-Ya veo; pero parece que le gustas**

 **-¿Qué?-La mujer no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par**

 **-Sí. La forma en la que intentó alejarnos es una muy clara señal**

 **-No lo creo. Talvez solo se comporte como un hermano un tanto sobreprotector**

 **-Te aseguro que no es eso; sin embargo, no permitiré que se quede contigo**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **-Que lucharé hasta el último segundo para hacerte mi novia. Te juro que es la primera vez que siento algo como esto hacia una mujer. Yo…-Tragó saliva-Estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron**

 **-Esto es…realmente inesperado. Desafortunadamente, lo que sentimos no es recíproco**

 **-Está bien, lo entiendo; pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para enamorarte, no lo olvides**

 **-En ese caso, no diré nada-Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo que hizo que su acompañante se sonrojara**

…

 **Shikamaru iba caminando directo a su casa con la cabeza agachada. No era capaz de mirar a ningún otro lado. Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien**

 **-Gomen-Le ayudó a la persona a levantar las bolsas que se le habían caído-No estaba mirando y…-Al levantar la mirada, se sorprendió bastante-¿Sasuke?**

 **-Oh, hola Shikamaru. No sabía que andabas por aquí. Es un milagro que salgas de tu casa el fin de semana**

 **-Lo mismo podría decirte. ¿Qué haces con todo esto?**

 **-Solo son unos pequeños regalos para Sakura**

 **-Ya veo-Se rascó la nuca avergonzado-¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?-El Uchiha enarcó una ceja**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de mí?**

 **-Solo alguien con quien hablar y ya que eres al primero que encontré pues…**

 **-Claro, no hay problema. Sé que hay un café por aquí cerca. Ahí podemos conversar-Los dos hombres tomaron su camino hasta llegar a la tienda. Tomaron asiento y la camarera los atendió. Pidieron dos capuchinos con extra espuma y Sasuke rompió el hielo**

 **-Dime, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Bueno, es sobre…Sasori**

 **-¿Sasori? ¿El nuevo?-El Nara solo se limitó a asentir-Bueno, te escucho-Este comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado (incluyendo el picnic), sus sentimientos confusos y el desprecio que le tenía profundamente al pelirrojo**

 **-Y eso es todo**

 **-Vaya, solamente tengo dos palabras para eso; estás enamorado**

 **-Eso ya lo sé; pero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere. Me da miedo el hecho de admitirlo**

 **-No te aferres al miedo, solo habla con ella. Es lo mejor**

 **-¿Es la única opción? Si lo intento, lo más seguro es que me mate**

 **-Si todavía le interesas, aunque pueda, no lo hará. Mira, seré breve. Si sigues con esto, la perderás, así que lucha y demuéstrale que es correspondida**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que algo así funcionará?**

 **-Claro que sí**

 **-¿Cómo puedes confirmarlo?**

 **-Porque pasé por esta misma situación hace un tiempo. Te lo contaré. Sakura me dijo que le gustaba, por razones inexplicables, le dije que no. Luego, llegó un tipo que intentó enamorarla y dentro de mí nació algo que jamás pensé que encontraría. Resultó que ella me gustaba y no me había dado cuenta, y…si no hubiese luchado por ella, la habría perdido para siempre. Y míranos ahora, somos una pareja feliz**

 **-Qué inesperado**

 **-Por eso te digo que no te rindas y no dejes que él te la gane. Sé que suena como si ella fuera un premio; pero no es así, es una persona**

 **-Creo que tienes razón. Ya había comprendido que la amo; pero, necesitaba que alguien me diera las agallas para dejar de comportarme como un imbécil. ¿Por qué la dejé ir en ese instante?**

 **-Puede ser porque no sabías lo que tu corazón emanaba cuando estás con ella. A veces no te das cuenta de lo que puedes llegar a tener hasta que alguien intenta alejártelo**

 **-Tiene sentido. El lunes le llevaré un regalo y le mostraré lo importante que es para mí. Ya había pensado en decirle lo que siento; pero creo que llevará tiempo**

 **-Así se habla. Bueno, ¿pagamos la cuenta?**

 **-De acuerdo-Pagaron sus bebidas y salieron de ahí. El Uchiha tomó su camino inicial y el Nara siguió hasta su hogar. El día siguiente pasó mucho más largo de lo esperado y una vez llegado el lunes, todos los estudiantes llegaron a la escuela**

 **Un pelirrojo se acercó a una rubia por su espalda cubriéndole los ojos con ternura y suavidad**

 **-¿Quién es?-Preguntó ella**

 **-Tu príncipe azul**

 **-Ya deja de jugar Sasori-Retiró su mano para volver a ver, se volteó y lo observó-Hola**

 **-Hola. Te traje un regalo**

 **-Arigato. No tenías que molestarte**

 **-Obvio que sí. Te dije que te conquistaría y así lo haré-Ambos se rieron. Ella tomó el obsequio y lo abrió, eran chocolates**

 **-Qué tierno. Te lo agradezco**

 **-No conozco mucho tus gustos, así que pensé en lo más casual**

 **-Está bien, ya conoces algo de mí. Soy amante del chocolate**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Entonces supongo que no me equivoqué**

 **-No-Los dos sonrieron. Un hombre los observaba a la distancia, más enfocado en ella que en él. Su rostro se tornó triste y el pequeño detalle que le traía a aquella mujer cayó al suelo. Salió corriendo de ahí. Sabía que podía hacerlo ya que seguía siendo muy temprano para que comenzaran las clases. Una mujer castaña recogió el obsequio**

 **-Shikamaru…-Fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese momento. Caminó hasta su amiga e interrumpió la escenita que estaba surgiendo-Temari…-Dijo con la voz quebradiza**

 **-Hola Tenten, ¿qué pasa? Te ves asustada-La miró preocupada**

 **-Es que me da pena interrumpir**

 **-No te preocupes. No estamos enojados-Esta vez habló Sasori-¿Está todo bien?**

 **-Bueno, lo que pasa es que encontré este regalo en la entrada del salón y dice que es para ti Temari. No sé quién lo habrá dejado ahí-Esta se inmutó**

 **-Arigato. Me gustaría verlo a solas, si no les importa**

 **-Oh, claro que no-Dijo el Yagami-Nos vamos-La castaña y el pelirrojo tomaron caminos opuestos dejando a la Sabaku No sola. El detalle era un ramo de margaritas. También, había una carta**

" _ **Sé que esto no es lo mío; pero hablar tampoco lo es. Solo te escribo esta carta y te entrego estas flores, (las cuales claro que sé que son tus favoritas), para decirte dos cosas. Primero, quiero que me perdones por lo tono que he sido estos últimos días, nunca quise lastimarte ni hacerte ninguna clase de daño. Segundo y último, quiero darte las gracias por todos los años juntos ya que, sin ti, no estaría en donde estoy ni sería quien soy ahora. Solo espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Shikamaru"**_

 **Temari estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como sus cuencas le permitían. Se limpió con la mano una pequeña lágrima que intentó brotar y deslizarse por su mejilla**

 **-¿Dónde estará? Supongo que tendré que buscarlo**

…

 **En la zona rural del lugar, se encontraba un pelinegro con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y con ganas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho**

 **-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?-Una voz masculina lo devolvió a la realidad**

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

 **-Sabes de lo que hablo Nara. Tú fuiste quien le dio las flores a Temari**

 **-¿Y qué más da si fui yo?**

 **-¿Acaso piensas que ella será tuya? Eso jamás-Enfocó su vista en aquel sujeto**

 **-¿Piensas que conquistarla es así de fácil? Definitivamente, no la conoces**

 **-Talvez no tanto como tú; pero pronto lo haré**

 **-No lo creo. Ella no confía en cualquiera**

 **-¿Entonces tú qué eres?-El Nara lo encaró de manera fulminante**

 **-¡¿Qué has dicho Yagami?!**

 **-¿Quieren dejar de discutir?-Ambos sujetos abrieron sus ojos como platos y voltearon a ver a la persona que los había interrumpido**

 **-Temari…-Musitó Shikamaru**

 **-¿Cuándo será el día en que ustedes dos no se peleen? Ah, ya sé, jamás**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el pelirrojo**

 **-Vine a buscar a Shikamaru. Él y yo tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar…a solas**

 **-Claro, entiendo. Mejor me voy-Disimuladamente, se acercó al oído del vago y le susurró-Al final será mía, tenlo en cuenta-Este solo rechistó. El Yagami dirigió sus pasos al establecimiento**

 **-Bueno, ¿vamos a hablar de lo del sábado?**

 **-Sí, y algo más**

 **-De acuerdo. ¿Caminamos?**

 **-Me parece bien-Decidieron dar vueltas por la zona**

 **-Ve al grano-Dijo el hombre de forma desinteresada**

 **-Perfecto. ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó el sábado? ¿Cuál fue la razón?**

 **-No lo sé. Pareció una clase de…impulso que no supe controlar**

 **-¿Pero por qué con él?**

 **-Porque siento que en algún momento puede llegar a lastimarte y no quiero ver lágrimas en tus ojos, no de nuevo**

 **-¿Solo es eso? ¿Acaso crees que soy así de débil?**

 **-Claro que no. Sé que eres demasiado fuerte y nadie puede opacarte; pero…**

 **-Pero…-Dijo ella insistiendo a que siguiera**

 **-Pero ese sujeto no me parece que valga la pena**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? Ni siquiera lo conoces**

 **-Y prefiero no hacerlo**

 **-Entiendo. ¿Hay alguna otra razón de tu actitud hacia Sasori?**

 **-Sí, la hay**

 **-¿Y se puede saber cuál es?**

 **-Que…ya no tendrías tiempo para mí y solo te enfocarías en pasarlo con él-La mujer detuvo sus pasos abruptamente. Él volteó a verla con confusión-¿Está todo bien?-Ella solo le sonrió**

 **-¿En serio pensaste que algo como eso podría llegar a pasar?**

 **-Talvez-Se acercó a él y posó una de sus manos en su mejilla; cosa que generó en el Nara una calidez y tranquilidad inexplicables e inesperadas**

 **-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?-Lo miró fijamente con sus profundos y cegadores ojos verdes-Siempre tendré tiempo para ti, no importa si hay alguien más**

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-Por supuesto. Además, y aunque me duela, el único al que podré amar siempre serás tú-Eso llenó su corazón. Se alegró de que ella todavía sintiera aquello por él. Está apretó su mano libre hasta que las uñas le quedaran clavadas y agachó la cabeza para que sus lágrimas no fueran tan evidentes a la vista**

 **-Oye…-Él solo la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que la impactó-Talvez…algún día de estos…lo que sientes sea recíproco**

 **-¿De verdad lo crees?**

 **-Sí. Eres demasiado hermosa como para que alguien no se pueda fijar en ti, incluso yo-Ella solo se relajó en su pecho cerrando los ojos**

 **-Por cierto, recibí tu regalo-Shikamaru se inmutó**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que te traje algo?**

 **-Tenten lo encontró y me lo dio**

 **-Ya veo, en ese caso…**

 **-Te perdono baka. Ya puedes quitarte un peso de encima-Duraron juntos por otro largo rato hasta que la campana sonó y tuvieron que alejarse**

 **-Vamos-Se fueron hasta su salón y la clase empezó**

 **-Buenos días alumnos**

 **-Buenos días Kurenai-sensei**

 **-Esta vez, haremos algo diferente en nuestra clase de arte. Estaba pensando en realizar una obra de teatro y presentarla ante toda la escuela**

 **-¿Y cómo de qué se trataría?**

 **-Es una excelente pregunta Naruto; pero eso lo sugerirán ustedes**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, yo diría que puede ser acerca de dos desconocidos que no le encuentran sentido a la vida y viven deprimidos y solitarios**

 **-Gran idea Ino, me gusta cómo se va desarrollando esto**

 **-Sí, y siguiendo con eso, un día ambos se conocen a través de algo que los complementa; la música**

 **-Excelente Tenten**

 **-Y al final podrían entender que la vida es mucho más de lo que creían; pero no lo sabían hasta que el amor los flechó**

 **-Me agrada cómo piensas Temari, bueno, así haremos. Eso sí, yo elegiré a los protagonistas**

 **-¿Y cuándo serán las audiciones?-Preguntó la Yamanaka con emoción**

 **-Esta misma tarde después de las clases-La clase prosiguió como si nada. Llegó el descanso y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a salir. El Yagami se acercó a la Sabaku No**

 **-Ojalá que los dos seamos los protagonistas, así será mucho más divertido**

 **-Sí, supongo que sí-El Nara lo miraba de lejos; pero no le afanaba. Sabía que a ella no le interesaba ese sujeto y eso relajaba sus ganas de mandarle un puñetazo en toda la cara y generar un problema. Por primera vez en su existencia, no le daba flojera hacer algo; sin embargo, algo lo sacó de sus casillas. Corrió hacia ellos y se metió en medio**

 **-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?-Lo encaró al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Temari**

 **-Nada que te incumba**

 **-¿En serio? Intentaste agarrarle la mano**

 **-¿Y eso qué? Es mi problema no el tuyo**

 **-También es mi problema, ya que es mi amiga y no cualquiera puede estar tocándola así como así**

 **-Basta Shikamaru, no exageres. No estaba haciendo nada malo**

 **-No lo defiendas. Sé lo que planeaba y no va a funcionar**

 **-¿Crees que eso me importa? Mis planes siempre funcionan**

 **-Sí claro, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo**

 **-No me subestimes Nara**

 **-¡Ya basta los dos!-Gritó la mujer metiéndose en medio de ambos-¡Están actuando como animales, y hasta ellos tienen más cerebro que ustedes!-Suspiró con pesadez-¿Nos puedes dejar a solas Sasori?**

 **-Claro. Te veo más tarde-El sujeto se largó con una vena hinchada de la rabia que el otro podía generarle con solo mirarlo**

 **-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Cada vez que estoy con él, siempre haces lo mismo**

 **-Es una cuestión de seguridad mujer. No dejaré que ningún estúpido te toque**

 **-Pero solamente iba a tomar mi mano, nada más**

 **-No es tu novio para hacer tal cosa**

 **-¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso?**

 **-Tu confidente, amigo y compañero**

 **-Eso no te sirve de mucho. Definitivamente, no te entiendo. Ya hablamos en la mañana de que esto no pasaría a mayores; pero parece que aquello te entrara por un oído y te saliera por otro**

 **-Sí, lo hablamos; pero yo no dije que no seguiría intentando alejarlo de ti**

 **-Me rindo contigo. Eres un baka. Mejor me voy-Y aquella mujer se perdió a la distancia dejando a un Shikamaru sorprendido al mismo tiempo arrepentido de lo anterior. Ya lo habían discutido, se suponía que lo había entendido; pero parece que los celos ganan a toda costa**

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar esta historia; pero como siempre, cuando uno necesita, la inspiración no se digna en aparecer. Además, estaba de viaje por el año nuevo y pues, no tenía acceso a internet y el Word no me estaba funcionando

Así comenzamos el año, tenía que hacer que las ideas me fluyeran porque esta es una de las historias que más les ha llamado la atención

Las cosas cada vez se ponen más intensas entre estos tres; pero bueno, por lo menos Shikamaru admitió que Temari le gusta, algo es algo

Pudimos ver que Sasori va en serio con todo esto, ¿en serio será capaz de conquistarla? Yo espero que no. Sus hermanos ya lo conocieron, y parece que no les dio muy buena espina, menos mal

Al final, nuestra pareja terminó discutiendo de nuevo. Esto demuestra que cuando los celos atacan, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto

Van a preparar una obra de teatro, esperemos que todo les salga bien

-Shika: Espero ser yo el protagonista

-Yo: Ya eres el de esta historia, confórmate con eso

-Shika: Por favor, te lo ruego (Se acerca a mí dejando escasos centímetros de distancia. Me pongo roja)

-Yo: No te acerques más porque de lo contrario, Temari nos matará a ambos

-Shika: No tiene razón para hacerlo, no pienso hacerte nada (Lo empujo con la poca cordura que me queda)

-Yo: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	4. Recuerdos Junto a Ti

Capítulo 3

Recuerdos Junto a Ti

 **Aquella tarde fue toda una eternidad para Shikamaru, quien no dejaba de darle vueltas a la discusión que había tenido con Temari. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la cabeza, solamente observaba la ventana como tonto**

 **-¡Shikamaru!-El sensei lo despertó de sus pensamientos**

 **-¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?-Preguntó este completamente perdido**

 **-¿Puedes volver a repetir lo que yo dije?**

 **-Gomen, no…no estaba prestando atención**

 **-Me lo suponía. Si sigues así, vas a reprobar mi materia**

 **-Mendokusai…-Susurró. La historia era una de las asignaturas que más detestaba, pues no le entraba en el cerebro lo que cientos de personas habían realizado hace miles de años atrás**

 **-¿Dijiste algo?-La mirada de aquel sujeto lo intimidaba, era incluso más fría que la de Sasuke o Shino**

 **-Nada…-Se atrevió a decir. Por fin las clases terminaron y él y sus compañeros se quedaron en la escuela, ya que era hora de las audiciones para la obra de teatro que estaban planeando. La Sabaku No tomó su celular y llamó a uno de sus hermanos**

 **-Hola Kankuro, soy yo…solo te llamaba para decirte que llegaré un poco más tarde a casa…por un trabajo de la escuela, nada importante…vale, nos vemos…-Colgó. Las pruebas comenzaron y después de una hora larga, se eligió quien haría cada personaje**

 **-Comenzaremos con los personajes secundarios-Habló Kurenai-Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino y Lee, ustedes serán los estudiantes que andan por ahí y una que otra vez hablan con los protagonistas**

 **-Parece que todavía quedan probabilidades de que tú y yo seamos las estrellas-Le susurró Sasori a Temari**

 **-Eso no importa, solo es una obra-Respondió ella del mismo modo**

 **-Sí; pero talvez ahí podría enamorarte**

 **-Sasori y Temari, ¿se puede saber cuál es el chisme? Para que lo escuchemos todos por supuesto**

 **-No es nada Kurenai-sensei, no se preocupe**

 **-Bueno Temari, si tienen algo importante que discutir, háganlo después de terminar esto**

 **-Sí señora-Dijo el pelirrojo**

 **-Sigamos. Ino, la mejor amiga del protagonista; Sasori, el mejor amigo de la protagonista; Tenten, la hermana del protagonista; Naruto, el hermano de la protagonista**

 **-Kuso, yo quería ser el principal**

 **-Suerte para la próxima**

 **-Sasori y Temari, una más y no respondo-La mirada de aquella mujer daba miedo**

 **-H-Hai-Dijeron los dos al unísono intimidados**

 **-Y los protagonistas son Shikamaru y Temari-La rubia se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿En serio tendría que hacer eso con él?-Eso es todo. Ya pueden retirarse**

 **-Qué feo que te tocara con él**

 **-Lo sé, no lo soporto**

 **-Como sea, ¿te acompaño?**

 **-Claro**

 **-¿Ahora sí me tienes la confianza suficiente para que te lleve hasta tu casa?**

 **-Sí. Me has demostrado que eres de fiar**

 **-Entonces vamos-El Yagami cruzó la puerta y de repente, un balde lleno de pintura le cayó encima-¿¡Pero qué…!?-Estaba completamente cubierto de un barniz azul. Parecía pitufo. Todos los que se encontraban ahí se echaron a reír, menos la Sabaku No que intentó ayudarle a quitarse el color de encima-¡Nara!-Gritó este. El nombrado se volteó e intentó contener la carcajada**

 **-¿Qué ocurre avatar?-El resto no podía contener las risas por el comentario. El pelirrojo se acercó con furia a su objetivo y trató de fulminarlo con la mirada**

 **-¡Tú hiciste esto, ¿no es así?!**

 **-Por supuesto que yo no fui; pero no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes**

 **-¡Mientes! ¡Se nota que querías humillarme!**

 **-No lo culpes a él Yagami. No tuvo nada que ver en esto. Nosotros lo hicimos-La rubia reconoció aquella voz. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al sujeto, que resultaron ser dos**

 **-Kankuro…Gaara…-Musitó**

 **-Hola hermana-Dijo el castaño**

 **-¿Por qué hicieron esto?**

 **-Hay dos razones muy obvias. Primero, ninguno de nosotros tolera a este mequetrefe y segundo, queríamos divertirnos un rato**

 **-¿¡Y esto les parece gracioso!?-La mujer levantó la voz y una vena hinchada por la rabia se formó en su cuello**

 **-Para todos aquí lo es**

 **-¡Humillar a los demás no está bien Gaara! ¡De Kankuro no me sorprende; pero de ti no me lo esperaba!**

 **-Voy a ser breve contigo hermanita. Sé que estás enojada y decepcionada de mí; pero sabemos que este tipejo esconde algo feo. No nos da buena espina**

 **-¿¡Y por esa razón debían cometer tal acto de inmadurez!?**

 **-Yo no lo llamaría inmadurez, yo le diría diversión sin límites-Prosiguió Kankuro-ya que con esto le estamos diciendo a Sasori que no es bienvenido en nuestro hogar y que nunca formará parte de nuestra familia**

 **-¡Por Kami! ¡Están actuando como niños pequeños! ¡Ya tienen más de 10 años! ¡Aprendan a comportarse como tal!**

 **-De pronto cuando encuentres algo mejor que esto**

 **-¡Ahora sí me van a conocer ustedes dos!-Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su amigo la detuvo tomándola de los hombros**

 **-No cometas algo de lo que luego podrías arrepentirte**

 **-¡Suéltame Nara! ¡No me conoces!**

 **-Te conozco más que cualquiera de aquí, incluso más que tus hermanos. Si quieres romperles la cara a puñetazos, adelante; pero aquí no. ¿Sabes en el lío que te puedes meter?**

 **-¡Me importa un comino! ¡Esto es simplemente inaceptable!**

 **-Relájate, por favor-Él masajeó sus hombros y logró que volviera a su estado natural. Esta rechistó indignada**

 **-De acuerdo; pero esto no se va a quedar así, ¿claro?**

 **-Muy bien. No opondremos resistencia ni nada**

 **-Entonces vámonos-Los hermanos salieron de ahí. El menor se acercó al Nara**

 **-Te agradezco por haberla detenido. Quién sabe lo que hubiese podido llegar a hacer. Como siempre, sabes calmarla**

 **-No me lo agradezcas Gaara, está bien. Prefiero que los regañe en su casa y no aquí**

 **-A veces quisiera que fueras su novio, ya que actúas como tal y eres mucho mejor que ese tal Sasori**

 **-Gracias por el cumplido; pero no creo que tu hermana esté de acuerdo con eso**

 **-Tranquilo, ella solo está confundida. No importa cuán fuerte y orgullosa sea una mujer, siempre se mostrará dulce frente al hombre que ama-El vago se sorprendió. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase, su padre ya se la había dicho alguna vez cuando era más pequeño. Ahora la entendía mejor**

 **-Creo que tienes razón**

 **-¡Gaara!-Gritó su hermana a lo lejos**

 **-¡V-Voy!-Dijo él algo nervioso-Nos vemos pronto-Salió corriendo para ir a casa junto con sus hermanos. En el camino ninguno articuló palara; pero al llegar a su destino, todo fue diferente**

 **-Bueno, ahora que estamos los tres solos y yo ya estoy tranquila. ¿Me pueden explicar por qué?**

 **-Ya te lo dijimos antes Temari. Era nuestra forma de decirle a ese baka que no lo queremos cerca de nosotros y mucho menos de ti-Afirmó el mediano de los tres**

 **-¿Pero un balde lleno de pintura? ¿Es en serio?**

 **-La idea que tenía Kankuro era peor**

 **-¿Tenían otra idea?**

 **-Sí. Pedirle a Kiba que nos dejara a Akamaru por uno minutos, ir hasta su casa para llenarle el pantalón con carne cruda y así el perro lo mordería hasta saciarse**

 **-¿Ustedes qué es lo que consumen?-Los dos rieron con miedo-Además, ¿cómo iban a saber dónde vive si eso tampoco lo sé?**

 **-Para eso existe la tecnología hermana. Es fácil ubicar a cualquier estúpido desde las redes sociales**

 **-¿Y si no tiene sus datos personales ahí?**

 **-Pues se hackea y ya está. ¿Sabías que Gaara es bueno para eso?**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Vaya, son un poco crueles**

 **-Talvez; pero a mí me pareció muy pasado, así que decidimos que un balde de pintura sería mejor**

 **-¿Y cómo supieron en qué momento iba a salir?**

 **-No lo sabíamos. Cada vez que alguien entraba o salía, teníamos que mantener estable la cubeta con una segunda cuerda**

 **-Ustedes no tienen remedio, ¿verdad?**

 **-No, y nunca lo tendremos Temari, ¿verdad Gaara?**

 **-Talvez yo sí, de ti lo dudo-La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada**

 **-No es gracioso**

 **-Claro que lo es Kankuro, lo que no es gracioso es lo que le hicieron a Sasori-Esta no podía contener la risa**

 **-Se lo tenía merecido-La mujer detuvo sus carcajadas**

 **-¿Qué les hizo?**

 **-Aparecer aquí, eso hizo**

 **-Eso no es una explicación Gaara**

 **-Ya sé; pero no puedes negar que por lo menos te dio un poco de gracia-Temari rodó los ojos**

 **-Bueno, talvez un poco. Admito que parecía un pequeño avatar-Los tres hermanos se rieron**

 **-Esa era nuestra idea**

 **-De acuerdo, no quiero discutir con ustedes. Puedo entender que no les agrade; pero no por eso van a hacerle tal cosa de nuevo, ¿claro?**

 **-Por supuesto hermanita-Dijo el castaño-Pero eso sí, no prometemos hacer algo distinto**

 **-¿Ustedes no tienen alguna idea en sus cabezas que no sea macabra?**

 **-Somos hombres**

 **-Eso explica muchas cosas**

 **-Así que, ¿estamos bien?-Preguntó el pelirrojo**

 **-Estamos bien-Entre ellos se abrazaron y luego se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir. La rubia, recostada en su cama, comenzó a tener un recuerdo de su infancia, justo ese en el que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía**

-FLASBACK-

Ambos solo tenían 14 años. Caminaban juntos por la calle como casi todos los días. Eran las 4:00pm; hora perfecta para comer algo de dulce

-Dale, vamos a comer un helado. Por favor-Insistía ella

-Mendokusai mujer, ¿crees que tengo dinero en estos momentos?

-Talvez…-Dijo haciéndole una carita tierna-Siempre llevas un poco contigo

-Lo sé; pero no suficiente como para gastarte algo Temari

-Contigo siempre es lo mismo-Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y aun así no te tomas la molestia de comprarme algo

-Siempre te compro algo en tu cumpleaños, ¿eso no es suficiente?

-No, no lo es-Agachó su cabeza con tristeza-Solamente me das regalos porque te sientes en la obligación de ello, no porque te nazca de verdad

-De hecho sí me nace. Me encanta ver tu cara de alegría cada vez que te lo doy-El comentario hizo que ella se ruborizara levemente

-No te creo nada Shikamaru

-No me creas

-El punto aquí es, ¿por qué no me quieres gastar nada?

-Porque…ya lo hice-Le sonrió de lado

-¿Qué?-Temari levantó la mirada sorprendida. El Nara metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita

-Esto es para ti-Se la entregó

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás-Al hacerlo, se tapó la boca con su mano libre

-Es…es precioso. Arigato-Era un collar de oro con un dije en forma de margarita

-Ven, déjame ayudarte-Se puso detrás de ella. Como el pelo de la rubia estaba atado, no le fue difícil ponerlo en su cuello-Listo

-Gomenasai…no…no sabía que me tenías algo tan guardado

-No te disculpes, está bien

-¿Es por una fecha importante?

-Sí. Justamente hoy, 14 de septiembre, hace siete años, nos hicimos amigos. Y bueno…ya que has hecho muchas cosas por mí en este lapso de tiempo…quería darte algo especial

-No pensé que lo recordarías

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres en una de las personas en quien más confío-Ella solo le sonrió de oreja a oreja-Oh, se me olvidaba, la flor tiene algo especial adentro. Creo que podría gustarte

-¿Algo especial?

-Sí, solo ábrelo-Temari hizo lo que le fue pedido y no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción. El dije contenía por dentro una foto de los dos juntos

-Recuerdo este día-Dijo sin evitar las lágrimas-Era mi cumpleaños número 12. ¿Dónde conseguiste lo foto?-Se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Este le limpió sus rojos y aguados ojos

-Mamá la tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsos. Quise ponerla ahí porque…ese día supe que las personas que de verdad significan algo para ti, se quedan a tu lado por siempre. Bueno, también tiene un pequeño mensaje en la zona superior-Ella volvió a ubicar la mirada en su regalo y leyó en voz alta

-Siempre te protegeré, lo prometo. No importa qué tan lejos me encuentre, al final volveremos a encontrarnos una vez más-De nuevo lo observó-Qué tierno. No tenías que hacer todo esto

-Claro que tenía. Hay mucho que te debo y…sé que esto no es suficiente

-Para mí lo es-Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó-Arigato-Rompió en llanto otra vez

-No me lo agradezcas-Respondió a su gesto-Mereces mucho más que esto-Se separaron. Se secó los ojos con el antebrazo

-Lo olvidaba. También tengo algo para ti

-Ya me estaba preocupando. Pensé que lo habías olvidado-Bromeó

-Obviamente no. Toma-Se lo entregó. Al abrirlo, Shikamaru abrió sus ojos como platos

-Es un…

-Sí, un capo traste. Sé lo mucho que te encanta tocar la guitarra y esto te servirá de mucho

-¿Cómo sabías que lo quería?

-El otro día que volvíamos de la escuela, te vi admirándolo a través del vidrio de la tienda de música, así que decidí comprarlo. Pensaba dártelo para tu cumpleaños; pero, creo que puede haber cosas mejores para esas ocasiones

-En esos casos, tu presencia es más que suficiente para mí-Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a sus casas luego de un largo día

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **No esperaba recordar tal situación. Apretó con fuerza el adorno que colgaba de su cuello y sonrió. No sabía la razón por la cual ese gran recuerdo volvía a sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba nerviosa por tener que actuar con él? Podía ser una opción. De tanto pensar en ello, se quedó dormida**

 **A la mañana siguiente, se desperezó como cualquier día, se arregló y fue directo a la cocina para servirse algo; pero no se esperó lo que vio. Kankuro se encontraba ahí haciendo el desayuno**

 **-¿Qué mosca te picó hermano?**

 **-Ninguna. Es mi forma de decir que me siento mal por lo de ayer-Aunque ambos sabían que no era así**

 **-Eso ya quedó en el pasado, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gaara?**

 **-Salió supremamente temprano para adelantar trabajos y eso**

 **-¿Con el objetivo de ganarse una beca?**

 **-No, esta vez no**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Para pasar más tiempo con su novia**

 **-Qué romántico**

 **-Bastante cursi y tonto diría yo**

 **-Cuando te enamores no te parecerá así**

 **-¿Así como tú te enamoraste de Shikamaru?-La mujer se puso roja como un tomate y solo rechistó**

 **-Como sea, ¿qué estás preparando?-Buscó forma de desviar el tema**

 **-Huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas-Le siguió el juego ya que sabía lo incómoda que su hermana se sentía al hablar de su amigo y no quería arruinar la paz que ya habían establecido**

 **-Suena delicioso**

 **-Pero no creo que lo sea. Es la primera vez que entro a este lugar-Ambos rieron**

 **-Bueno, no se sabe. De pronto seas bueno para las artes culinarias**

 **-Muy graciosa-Puso la comida en la mesa. Temari tomó asiento y su hermano hizo lo mismo al frente de ella para observar su reacción. La mujer probó un bocado-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?-Esta enfocó su vista en él**

 **-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?**

 **-Sí, y por favor, no seas sutil**

 **-De acuerdo. En ese caso…esto está…sabrosísimo. Hace tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso**

 **-¿En serio te gustó?-Preguntó Kankuro alzando una ceja**

 **-Sí, está buenísimo. De verdad deberías dedicarte a ser cocinero o incluso un chef**

 **-No exageres hermana. Solo es un desayuno**

 **-Sí, un desayuno extremadamente rico**

 **-Me halagas**

 **-Bueno, tengo que irme o se me hará tarde-Salió corriendo de su casa a la escuela. Durante el camino, otro recuerdo inundó su mente. Fue aquel día en el que conoció al vago**

-FLASHBACK-

Temari se encontraba en el suelo en medio del andén con las piernas recogidas y rodeadas por sus brazos. Se sentía triste y desolada. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto y no sabía cómo llevar aquella carga en sus hombros para que sus hermanos menores no sufrieran ni se sintieran afectados. Solo tenía siete años

Un chico de su misma edad iba caminando por ahí y no pudo evitar detenerse y observarla con pena. Ella levantó su mirada y la enfocó en aquel extraño sujeto con el cabello en forma de piña

-¡¿Qué tanto estás mirando?!-Esto lo impactó

-Go-gomen, no era mi intención asustarte-En sus ojos se veía sinceridad-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Temari…Sabaku No Temari

-Nara Shikamaru-Le sonrió de lado y le estrechó la mano para ayudarla a levantar-No tengas miedo, confía en mí-Ella estiró su brazo y tomó su mano. Se paró del suelo

-Arigato

-De nada. Dijiste que tu apellido era Sabaku No, ¿verdad?-La rubia solo asintió-¿No eres la hija de Sabaku No Rasa y Karura? ¿Los que murieron hace un par de semanas?

-Sí, así es-Apretó los puños para no llorar de nuevo. Lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que ya no quería seguir

-Mis padres eran muy amigos de ellos. Siempre se llevaron muy bien

-Espera, ¿tus padres son Nara Shikaku y Yoshino?

-Sí, los mismos

-Ya veo-Él solo la miró fijamente

-Ven, te invito a mi casa

-Pero si apenas acabamos de conocernos

-Pero nuestros padres eran muy unidos-Agarró su mano y fueron a la residencia Nara. Al llegar, sus padres no le dijeron nada ya que sabían quién era la chica. Subieron a su habitación

-Lindo lugar

-Sé que no es lo mejor; pero es lo que tengo y soy feliz con ello

-Entiendo

-No te dé pena, toma asiento-Señaló su cama. La pequeña se sentó. Él buscó entre sus cosas su guitarra acústica y tomó asiento al frente de ella en una pequeña silla

-¿Tocas la guitarra?

-No mucho, apenas comencé este año; pero ya me sé una canción

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y creo que puede ayudarte a que no te sientas más triste. Obviamente está dedicada a una mujer, pero talvez pueda servir para sentirte identificada

-Bueno, adelante. Te escucho

(Escritora: Buscar la canción "Here Without You" de "3 Doors Down" mientras se leen los próximos dos párrafos. En el caso de no saber inglés, buscar la traducción para entender el significado de esta composición)

Una vez que Shikamaru comenzó a tocar y a cantar, Temari se quedó admirada. Aceptó que no lo hacía mal y que era un duro para la música. Como él dijo, la letra hizo que se sintiera identificada por la situación que estaba pasando. Como decía la canción:

 _ **Estoy aquí sin ti; pero estás en mi mente solitaria. Pienso en ti y sueño contigo todo el tiempo. Estoy aquí sin ti; pero sigues conmigo en mis sueños. Y esta noche, solo somos tú y yo**_

Aquella preciosa y delicada melodía le hizo darse cuenta de que aún había una pequeña esperanza para ella en la vida y que podría salir adelante. Claro que al principio sería duro; pero tenía que aprender a sobrellevarlo y junto a él, sabía que nada era imposible. Ese niño fue aquel pequeño rayo de luz que la liberó de la oscuridad en la que se estaba consumiendo

-Vaya, es linda

-Lo sé. Cuando la escuché por primera vez, sentí que la vida me tenía algo destinado

-¿Y qué es ese algo?

-El poder ayudar a quien más lo necesite

-Qué profundo

-Sí. Al principio, no tenía muy claro eso hasta que te vi ahí sola. Ahora lo comprendo

-¿Comprendes qué?

-Que…eres tú la persona que debía cruzarse en mi camino

-¿Yo?-Levantó ambas cejas

-Así es. Cuando te encontré, sentí una extraña sensación de protegerte y darte mi hombro consolador-Hubo un breve silencio hasta que el chico prosiguió-Escucha, no tienes que cargar todo el dolor de una pérdida por tu cuenta

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

-Tu mirada dice más de lo que crees. Al punto que quiero llegar es que entre los dos podemos llevar ese peso

-¿Y por qué harías tal cosa?

-Porque no quiero que tomes el camino de la oscuridad y te alejes de la realidad. Ya he estado ahí y es horrible. No me gustaría verte pasar por lo mismo-La rubia agachó su cabeza y apretó los puños

-No tienes que molestarte en hacerlo. No tienes nada que ver con la muerte de mis padres

-Sé que no-Se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló en frente de ella-Si quieres llorar, adelante, nadie puede juzgarte

-Ya no quiero. Solamente…quiero parar

-No te reprimas. Déjate llevar por ese sentimiento. Suéltalo. Libérate-No lo soportó más y echó a llorar. Shikamaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza; pero sin lastimarla

-Este dolor es un asco

-Tranquila, estoy aquí para ti. De ahora en adelante, te protegeré-Ella se apoyó en su pecho y continuó llorando por casi media hora-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí. No sé por qué siento que puedo confiar en ti

-Puede ser porque la vida quiso que nos encontráramos por alguna extraña razón

-¿Y una coincidencia?

-No lo creo. Mis papás siempre me han dicho que las personas que forman parte de tu círculo no están porque sí, siempre hay una razón

-Entiendo-Se despidieron y ese día cambió completamente la vida de nuestros protagonistas

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Jamás podría olvidar el día en que su esperanza volvió a nacer y todo dejó de verse negro**

 **-Temari…Temari…-Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos**

 **-Oh, hola Sasori, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?**

 **-Hace más de cinco minutos, ¿en qué estabas pensando?**

 **-Nada importante. Locuras mías**

 **-Vale. Por cierto, ¿por qué no viniste ayer?**

 **-Estuve enferma. No te imaginas lo horrible que fue**

 **-Eso supongo. ¿Vamos?**

 **-Claro-Pelirrojo y rubia se adentraron en el establecimiento hacia su respectiva aula. Al llegar, sus dos amigas se aparecieron en frente de ellos**

 **-¿Y cómo va la pareja oficial?**

 **-¿Cómo que pareja oficial Ino? Solo somos amigos**

 **-Algún día tendrás que pedírselo, ¿no Sasori?**

 **-Si quieres lo hago ahora-Recibió un puño en la cabeza por parte de la Yamanaka**

 **-Aquí no baka. El momento debe ser perfecto, romántico, no así sin más**

 **-De acuerdo-Se sobó. El vago llegó y no pudo evitar volver a sentir celos de ver a su amiga con otro sujeto. De todos modos, se acercó**

 **-Temari, ¿podemos hablar?**

 **-Creo que ya aclaramos todo ayer-Le dijo ella con frialdad**

 **-No todo. Por favor, es importante-Esta suspiró con pesadez**

 **-Bien-Salieron del salón a un lugar mucho más privado-¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

 **-Yo…yo…**

 **-¡Habla Nara!**

 **-Bien, yo…no puedo controlar la ira que me genera verte junto a ese baka**

 **-Aquí el único baka eres tú. Entiendo que quieras protegerme y todo; pero ya te estás pasando**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-Volveré a preguntártelo, ¿por qué te afecta tanto el hecho de que pase tiempo con Sasori? Y ni se te ocurra responder lo de la última vez**

 **-Bueno. El asunto es que…te quiero como a una hermanita y no soportaría que algún hombre llegara a abandonarte**

 **-¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?**

 **-Exacto. Te lo digo en serio, ese tipo no me da buena espina. Hay algo en él que no me convence**

 **-¿Y qué es lo que no te convence?**

 **-Su mirada. Sé que está ocultando algo muy peligroso de todos nosotros y por eso…-Dio un largo y profundo suspiro-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con él**

 **-¿¡Cómo que no puedo hablar con él!? ¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que hacer o no con mi vida! ¡Creo que tengo la edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones!-Estaba más que furiosa, quería estrujarle la cara contra la pared y ver cómo sangraba lentamente**

 **-¡No, no la tienes!-Él también se alteró-¡Todavía necesitas que te protejan!**

 **-¡Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras! ¡Déjame en paz y haz tu vida lejos de mí!**

 **-¡No puedo!**

 **-¿¡Por qué no!?**

 **-¡Porque te amo!-Se tapó la boca al instante. Temari se relajó y abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron**

 **-¿Qué?-Él también recuperó la calma**

 **-Es cierto. Antes no me había dado cuenta; pero…desde que Sasori apareció en tu vida, nacieron en mí unos celos que no puedo explicar y un deseo de que seas solo mía**

 **-No mientas-Temari agachó la cabeza**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Te digo que no mientas. Es obvio que solo soy una amiga más en tu lista. ¿Crees que nunca lo supe?**

 **-No eres una más en mi vida. Eres a quien amo, te lo juro**

 **-¡Te dije que no mientas! ¡No intentes crear historias falsas para quedar como el victorioso!-Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes de la rabia. No le gustaba que jugaran con ella**

 **-No estoy inventando nada, es la pura y santa verdad**

 **-¡No te creo ni cinco!**

 **-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?**

 **-¡No tienes nada que demostrarme! ¡Ya me han engañado de esta forma muchas veces! ¡No volveré a caer, no de nuevo!**

 **-Sé que has sufrido mucho y no puedo comprender ese dolor; pero si me das una oportunidad…**

 **-¡¿Una oportunidad para qué?! ¡¿Para traicionarme?!**

 **-Sabes que nunca haría eso**

 **-¡Todos dicen lo mismo y al final solo son puras patrañas! ¡Sé que no te gusto! ¿¡Cómo podría gustarte!? ¡Es ridículo incluso pensarlo!**

 **-No es ridículo, en ningún sentido**

 **-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir hablando de esto!-Lo miró a los ojos con una extraña combinación de tristeza y furia. Intentó irse; pero Shikamaru agarró su brazo y no se lo permitió-¡Suéltame!**

 **-No te dejaré ir de nuevo. Ya lo he hecho muchas veces-La giró hacia él. Con una de sus manos tomó su mejilla y con la otra su cintura y la besó. La Sabaku No estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir con ese acto?**

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque mientras lo escribía, casi lloro en algunas partes que fueron muy tiernas y emotivas. Y sí, yo también me emociono al crear este material para ustedes

Shikamaru besó a Temari, creo que nadie se lo esperaba. ¿Qué acarreará esta escena? Díganme en los comentarios

Los recuerdos de esos dos juntos fueron tan tiernos. Pudimos descubrir algo más acerca de su relación

Nuestra rubia se enfermó y sus amigos fueron a verla, a eso es lo que yo llamo una verdadera amistad

Estuvo muy chistosa la parte en la que Sasori recibió un baldado de pintura. Agradezcamos a Kankuro y Gaara por eso, fue demasiado épico

Ya se eligieron los personajes de la obra, estaba claro que esos dos iban a ser los protagonistas

-Shika: ¿Qué querías lograr con ese beso?

-Yo: Algo inolvidable claro está. Ya llevábamos un buen rato sin acción romántica Shikatema. Creo que a la mayoría de los lectores les hacía falta

-Shika: ¿No era mejor que se besara con Sasori?

-Yo: Claro que no, no me gusta el Sasotema. Admito que no se ven mal juntos; pero no es el estilo de pareja que me atrae

-Shika: Ya veo

-Yo: Además, sus labios solo te pertenecen a ti

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	5. Escapando del Amor

Capítulo 4

Escapando del Amor

 **En una de las zonas más rurales de aquella escuela tan peculiar, se encontraban una rubia y un pelinegro en una escena que abarcaría demasiadas preguntas para quien apareciera inesperadamente por ahí. Ambos se estaban besando, o eso parecía a lo lejos. El sujeto separó sus labios de los de ella; pero no la soltó**

 **La mujer se encontraba en estado de shock, ¿qué carajos había pasado y por qué le había permitido cometer tal acto a su amigo de casi toda la vida? Una vez que volvió a la realidad, le profanó a este una buena cachetada, lo que generó que él la liberara de su agarre**

 **-¡¿Qué se supone que acabas de hacer Shikamaru?!-El nombrado estaba estupefacto y con la mano sobre su mejilla**

 **-Yo…**

 **-¡Olvídalo, no tiene caso hablar contigo!-Temari se fue de ahí oriunda y con decepción. Desde hace tiempo, este era uno de los momentos que más había anhelado junto a él; pero no de este modo. Al llegar a su aula, se sentó en su puesto, apoyó sus brazos en este y escondió su rostro en sus extremidades superiores**

 **Sus amigas al verla, se sorprendieron por su actitud. Ella no solía ser el tipo de mujer que se ocultaba; era de las que enfrentaba las situaciones fuese lo que fuesen; sin embargo, esta se le estaba escapando de las manos. Con cautela, se acercaron**

 **-¿Temari?**

 **-No quiero hablar ahora, ¿sí?**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Yo…-La Sabaku No suspiró. Soltó todo de golpe. Sabía que a sus compañeras no podía ocultarles nada**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí Tenten, es en serio-Levantó su cabeza para verlas**

 **-Créeme que no tenemos palabras para esto. En lo personal, no esperábamos que hiciera tal cosa**

 **-¿Y por qué lo dejaste?**

 **-No sé, todo fue tan repentino que mi cuerpo no respondió. Pareció como si en ese instante mi cerebro hubiese empacado sus maletas y se hubiera ido de vacaciones**

 **-Hablaré con él, ¿te parece?**

 **-No, es mejor que no lo hagas Ino, porque luego él querrá hablar conmigo y no…no me siento capaz de mirarlo de nuevo. Ya era bastante incómodo verlo de nuevo cuando empezó este año, ahora es mucho peor**

 **-Pero, es mejor que discutan esta situación y lleguen a algo-La Yamanaka exhaló y continuó-Escucha, no puedes seguir huyendo del amor que le tienes. Algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo. Dime, ¿qué te está pasando? Esta no es la Temari que conocemos**

 **-¿Y cómo es la Temari que conocen?**

 **-La que siempre se mantiene firme en sus acciones y decisiones-Dijo la Akasuna**

 **-Muy bien, si quieren firmeza, la tendrán. Le diré a Kurenai-sensei que no participaré en la obra**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-Sus amigas se exaltaron**

 **-¿¡Vas a dejar esta oportunidad así como así!?-Preguntó Ino**

 **-¿Por qué no? Además, nunca me interesó esto**

 **-No puedes hacer esto Temari. Si Kurenai-sensei te eligió como protagonista, es porque tienes un gran talento**

 **-¿Eso qué más da Tenten? Puede encontrar otra protagonista. No sé, talvez pueda darte el papel a ti Ino**

 **-No gracias, hay dos razones por las cuales nunca lo haría. Primero, Shikamaru es el protagonista y segundo, no pienso besarlo**

 **-Pero es tu amigo, ¿no? ¿No sería divertido?**

 **-Lo sería si la historia no fuera de amor. Además, tengo novio y no puedo estar dándome besos con cualquiera. Mi boca es un templo solo para él**

 **-Por Kami, ni que Sai fuera un rey**

 **-Para mí lo es**

 **-Como sea, no haré esto. No con él**

…

 **Shikamaru volvió a su salón de clases, tomó su asiento y se quedó mirando la ventana como imbécil. No paraba de darle vueltas al momento tan repentino e incómodo que había pasado con su amiga hace unos minutos. Ya estaba seguro de lo mucho que le gustaba; pero ahora sabía que la había perdido oficialmente**

 **-Dime hermano, ¿qué pasó ahora?-La voz de su robusto amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos**

 **-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-A mí no puedes engañarme. Tu cara lo dice todo. Hiciste algo de lo que ahora te arrepientes**

 **-Bueno, sí hice algo; pero no me arrepiento del todo de haberlo hecho**

 **-¿La besaste?-Ese sujeto lo conocía a la perfección como la palma de su mano**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Te das cuenta de que eres un baka?**

 **-También**

 **-Obviamente lo que recibiste después fue un golpe**

 **-Cachetada para ser más exactos**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Ahora que harás?**

 **-Alejarme de ella, es lo mejor. Después de lo ocurrido, no creo que quiera verme de nuevo**

 **-¿Vas a dejar que Sasori la conquiste?**

 **-No tengo muchas opciones**

 **-En fin, solo te diré algo y espero te entre en la cabeza así como otras cosas que no deberían ser tan importantes. Deja de actuar como un vago y pelea por esa mujer-El Akimichi se alejó para tomar su puesto**

 **-Mendokusai…-El Nara se limitó a frotarse las sienes**

 **-Buenos días alumnos-La pelinegra entró y se acomodó en el asiento del profesor**

 **-Llegó la hora-Pensó la Sabaku No. quien levantó la mano con seguridad**

 **-¿Qué pasa Temari?**

 **-Kurenai-sensei…no quiero hacer la obra-Esto dejó inmutado a todo el mundo**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar**

 **-Entiendo. No te preocupes, buscaré a alguien que te reemplace. De todos modos, tienes que colaborar en esto, aunque sea ínfimo**

 **-Si quiere puedo ayudar con el vestuario**

 **-Me parece bien; sin embargo, es una pena que no quieras participar actuando. Creo que mejor actriz no puedo conseguir**

 **-Agradezco sus elogios; pero…ya tomé una decisión**

 **-No hay problema. Tayuya, ¿te gustaría ser la protagonista?**

 **-¡Claro que sí Kurenai-sensei! ¡No le voy a fallar, ya verá!**

 **-De acuerdo. Sigamos con la clase-Todo continuó como si nada. Temari no prestó atención a las explicaciones de la mujer. Se puso a hacer trazos en su cuaderno y cada dos por tres rozaba sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Le gustó el sabor de ese vago, no podía negarlo. Una vez llegado el descanso, todos salieron menos ella**

 **-¿Por qué dejaste la obra?-Preguntó un pelirrojo que se encontraba detrás de la mujer**

 **-Técnicamente no la dejé. Ayudaré en algo**

 **-Sabes que a eso no es a lo que me refiero-Esta se levantó de su asiento y lo encaró**

 **-Mira Sasori, no tengo que darte explicaciones de por qué hago o no las cosas. Sé que suena rudo; pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí**

 **-Siempre me preocuparé por ti. Eres la chica que me gusta y yo…yo no puedo cambiar eso**

 **-Solo es una atracción, no es amor de verdad**

 **-Te juro que es amor. Es la primera vez que una mujer me pone el mundo de cabeza**

 **-¿Será porque soy la primera que no ha caído en tus seducciones?**

 **-No es solo eso, también es por tu personalidad. Eres fuerte y sensible, linda e inteligente, terca y amable. Eso es lo que la mayoría de hombres buscamos, una mujer con carácter; pero también con corazón**

 **-Como sea, hoy quiero estar sola, ¿de acuerdo? No me apetece hablar con nadie**

 **-Entiendo**

 **-Aprecio que lo hagas-**

 **-No te molestaré más por hoy-La mujer salió y se ubicó en una de las banquitas que daban vista a la cancha de la escuela. Solo se dignó a observar. Sin percatarse, un hombre la miraba a lo lejos con deseos de hablarle; pero no quería arriesgarse a otro golpe en su cara**

 **-Ve y dile algo. Intenta arreglar las cosas**

 **-No creo que eso sea una buena idea en este momento Ino**

 **-Claro que lo es. Ambos necesitan aclarar este despelote. Por una vez en tu vida actúa como un hombre y no huyas de todo**

 **-Yo no huyo**

 **-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora?**

 **-Manteniendo la guardia en alto**

 **-Eso suena a una excusa de un cobarde**

 **-Eso es lo que soy y siempre he sido**

 **-No, no lo eres. Talvez seas un vago, eso nadie puede negártelo; pero nunca serás un estúpido**

 **-¿Entonces qué se supone que soy ahora?**

 **-Un hombre confundido que no sabe lo que ronda por su mente ya que nunca se ha parado a pensar en ello**

 **-Eso no tiene sentido**

 **-Por supuesto que lo tiene. Habla con ella. Si te rechaza, espera hasta mañana cuando ya esté más calmada. Encara la situación**

 **-Mendokusai…**

 **-Y no me vengas con tus quejas. Solo hazlo-La rubia de una coleta empujó a su amigo hasta donde la Sabaku No se encontraba. Esta solo los miró de reojo e ignoró lo que hacían ahí**

 **-Amiga, en serio creo que deben hablar**

 **-No tenemos nada de qué hablar**

 **-Sí lo tienen. Siéntate a su lado Shikamaru**

 **-No**

 **-Sí, lo harás-Lo tomó de los hombros y lo impulsó hacia abajo para que hiciera lo que le había pedido-Ahora los dejo, ya que esto no me concierne-La mujer se fue y ambos amigos quedaron solos. La rubia de cuatro coletas ni siquiera le brindaba una mirada**

 **-Seré breve. Sé que estás confundida…yo también lo estoy. Te juro que no sé lo que me pasó. No me entra la razón por la cual te besé; pero yo…**

 **-¿No es mejor que hablemos de esto en un lugar más privado?-Se levantó para irse**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Sí, no quiero que nadie escuche algo de esta situación**

 **-¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que intentas Nara!? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que quiere estar sola!?**

 **-Esto no es algo que te incumba Yagami**

 **-Sí me incumbe**

 **-Shikamaru tiene razón Sasori**

 **-Temari…-El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos**

 **-Lo que pasa entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo. Además, él fue quien se acercó, yo nunca fui a buscarlo-La Sabaku No se largó y se perdió entre el establecimiento**

 **-¡¿Ya ves lo que provocas baka?!-Sasori encaró a su mayor enemigo con el ceño completamente fruncido**

 **-Hoy no tengo deseos de discutir contigo. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día-El Nara se fue dejando a un Yagami estupefacto y más confundido que antes. La campana sonó para volver a clases. Una vez que el día terminó, todos se dirigieron a sus casas. Temari mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Cuando llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí**

 **-Es extraño que no se encuentren aquí, ¿qué estarán haciendo? En fin, voy a llamarlo-Marcó su número y esperó por una respuesta**

 **-¿Sí?-Preguntaron por el otro lado. El habla se le fue una vez que escuchó su voz-¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí Temari?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?-Tomó su sien con su mano libre**

 **-¿Podrías venir para aclarar las cosas? Mis hermanos no están en casa**

 **-¿Crees que sea una buena idea? ¿No es mejor solucionarlo por teléfono?**

 **-Una situación como esta es preferible discutirla en persona**

 **-De acuerdo. Ya voy para allá-Ambos colgaron. La Sabaku No sirvió dos vasos de agua. Se recostó en el sofá y esperó a su amigo preparándose psicológicamente para lo que sabía que se vendría; una infinidad de preguntas y más problemas en su cerebro. El timbre sonó y ella fue a abrir**

 **-Hola-Fue lo único que pudo decirle**

 **-Hola-Respondió él-¿Puedo pasar?-Ella solo asintió y le dio permiso para que entrara. Cerró la puerta**

 **-Toma asiento-No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos**

 **-Te lo agradezco-La mujer tomó los vasos llenos de líquido y los puso en la mesa. Se sentó al lado del Nara sin observarlo en ningún momento-¿Quieres que hable primero?**

 **-No, prefiero hacerlo yo**

 **-Muy bien**

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-Fue un impulso; un instinto que no puedo explicar con palabras. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que tenía que hacerlo para demostrarte que…no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti**

 **-¿Por qué dijiste que me amabas?**

 **-Porque es lo que de verdad siento por ti. Como te dije antes, no soporto verte cerca de Sasori. Más que una protección, es un deseo de posesión**

 **-No te creo. Y aunque lo intente, no me entra en la cabeza de que pueda gustarte**

 **-¿Por qué subestimas tu propia belleza Temari?**

 **-Porque…no es la primera vez que alguien me ilusiona**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-¿Recuerdas ese tiempo en el que estuve ausente por todas unas vacaciones?**

 **-Sí**

 **-En ese tiempo, conocí a alguien, su nombre era Kabuto. Me prometió que me haría feliz, y al final…resultó que solo eran patrañas. El hijo de su madre jugó conmigo**

 **-¿Por eso tus hermanos nos dijeron que habías pescado un virus extremadamente delicado?**

 **-Así es. No quería que nadie viera lo mal que me sentía. Al principio, fue doloroso; pero luego me pasó porque entendí que nunca había amado a ese sujeto**

 **-Ya veo. Por eso no confías cuando alguien te dice que le gustas**

 **-Exacto**

 **-No tengo palabras al respecto. Bueno, ahora es mi turno de formular las preguntas. ¿Por qué renunciaste a participar en la obra?**

 **-Es lo mejor. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, es incómodo mirarte a la cara**

 **-Créeme que esto también es incómodo para mí. Me siento un completo tonto al haberte lastimado de esta manera**

 **-No lo hiciste-Shikamaru enarcó una ceja**

 **-¿No?**

 **-No**

 **-Ya veo; pero te confieso que no me gustó que dejaras la oportunidad de actuar así no más. Ahora tendré que soportar a Tayuya por un tiempo hasta que llegue el día de la presentación-La Sabaku No rio con tristeza**

 **-Gomen, no pensé que tuvieras que sufrir tanto por eso-Él rio. Finalmente las cosas entre los dos se estaban calmando y todo intentaba volver a ser como siempre**

 **-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya**

 **-Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana-Los dos se levantaron; el hombre para irse y ella para abrirle la puerta como buena anfitriona que es. De repente, ella tropezó con su pie y cayó sobre su amigo quien quedó pegado a la puerta**

 **-Yo…esto es…-Había un extraño brillo en los ojos de ambos y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Ella se apartó al instante**

 **-Sí, es inapropiado. Sumimasen**

 **-No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente. En fin, sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-El sujeto se fue y ella quedó completamente sola de nuevo-Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas. Debo dejar de pensar en él por una vez en la vida-Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Minutos después, se escuchó el cerrojo y la puerta principal se abrió**

 **-¡Ya volvimos!-La mayor de los Sabaku No bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sus hermanos**

 **-¿Por qué llegan a estas horas?**

 **-Estábamos recibiendo unos honores**

 **-¿Honores?**

 **-Sí, yo tuve la segunda mejor calificación en el examen de matemáticas en toda la escuela**

 **-Y yo recibí un premio por ser uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de fútbol**

 **-Veo que les fue bien. En ese caso, no diré nada**

 **-Excelente. Por cierto, vimos a Shikamaru cuando veníamos –Esto la inmutó**

 **-¿De veras?**

 **-Sí, se le veía un poco pálido al pobre. ¿Pasó algo que nosotros no sepamos?**

 **-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Kankuro. Él solo vino hasta aquí para realizar un trabajo en grupo**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué consiste ese trabajo en grupo?-Preguntó Gaara**

 **-Oh, bueno…es como una cartelera sobre la vida animal y sus curiosidades**

 **-Ya veo. Es un tema interesante**

 **-Sí, lo es. Supongo que vienen algo cansados, si quieren les preparo algo de comer**

 **-No te afanes por eso hermanita. Ya comimos en el camino**

 **-Entiendo. En ese caso, hasta mañana-Volvió a su recámara y se tiró de un salto a la cama. Al día siguiente, se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la escuela. Al llegar, una persona inesperada la recibió**

 **-Hola tonta**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tayuya? No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo**

 **-Solo escúchame. Agradezco mucho que hayas dejado tu papel para que lo obtuviera yo, ahora sí podré conquistar a Shika**

 **-¿Y eso a mí en qué me concierne?**

 **-En que te gusta y ya no puedes hacer nada para evitar que él sea mío-Eso provocaba un deseo en la rubia de mandar a esa fastidiosa mujer al carajo; pero por supuesto, nunca mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos ante ella**

 **-Eso ya no me importa. Puedes quedártelo si quieres, él ya no es de mi incumbencia. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer-Se intentó retirar de ahí**

 **-¿No piensas pelear conmigo por él?-El comentario detuvo sus pasos**

 **-¿Y cómo por qué debería? No pienso rebajarme a tu nivel-Intentó irse, hasta que la otra la agarró del brazo**

 **-¡Ni creas que escaparás tan fácil zorra! ¡Enfréntate a mí!-Temari sonrió ladinamente**

 **-Ya te lo dije antes, no pienso rebajarme a tu nivel-Se soltó del agarre y se fue. Entró en su salón de clases. El pelirrojo se le acercó como casi todas las mañanas**

 **-Hola**

 **-Hola**

 **-¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?-Temari se hizo la desentendida**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-A la obra por supuesto. No finjas que no lo recuerdas**

 **-Parece que tampoco puedo mentirte a ti**

 **-No**

 **-Honestamente, mi decisión se mantiene firme todavía**

 **-Ya veo. La dejaste por él, ¿verdad?-La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-Yo…**

 **-No tienes que explicarme nada. Es obvio**

 **-Sasori…**

 **-Aún te sigue gustando, ¿no es así?**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que…?**

 **-Todo el mundo lo sabe. No eres tan disimulada como crees. Cuando te conocí, supe que tendría que enfrentarme al hecho de que alguien más te interesa**

 **-Shikamaru ya no me interesa…me interesas tú**

 **-En ese caso, dilo mirándome a los ojos-Al realizar la acción, ni una sola palabra salió de la boca de la Sabaku No-¿Lo ves? Todavía te gusta**

 **-N-no es verdad. Yo…yo quiero ser tu novia**

 **-No mientas Temari**

 **-No te miento, es la verdad**

 **-Deja de huir de tus sentimientos, no tiene caso que continúes con esto**

 **-No estoy huyendo, esto es lo que de verdad siento. Te amo Sasori-La voz le temblaba**

 **-No, no me amas. Amas a Shikamaru**

 **-¡No, no lo amo a él! ¡Te amo a ti!**

 **-¿Qué?-El Nara alcanzó a escuchar esa última frase**

 **-Es cierto. Amo a Sasori-Se acercó más al pelirrojo y lo besó. Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, y mucho menos el Yagami**

 **-Tengo que irme-El pelinegro salió corriendo**

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-Porque te amo**

 **-¡Deja de decir burradas! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Nunca lo has sido! ¡En el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, he aprendido a conocerte mucho más de lo que crees! ¡Enfrentas los problemas, no huyes de ellos!**

 **-Escucha, por primera vez estoy enfrentando un gran problema. Llevo amando a un baka por más de dos años, es hora de encontrar a alguien más. Si sigo cerca de él, solo seguiré sufriendo**

 **-¿Y por eso planeas volverte mi pareja?**

 **-Sí, parecerá que te estoy usando; pero no es así. Yo solo…yo solo quiero…-Él solo la abrazó**

 **-Tranquila, para sanar tu dolor, soy capaz de lo que sea por el amor tan grande que te tengo. No me gusta esto; pero si es por ayudarte…-Suspiró con pesadez-Lo haré**

 **-Arigato-Respondió ante su gesto-Si quieres puedes venir hoy a comer**

 **-¿Tus hermanos no intentarán matarme?**

 **-Yo no permitiré que lo hagan**

…

 **El vago se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, no podía evitar reaccionar de otro modo. La mujer que amaba había declarado su amor por otro hombre y lo había besado en frente de todos**

 **-¿Por qué fui tan idiota? ¿Por qué no le di la oportunidad de ser mi novia?-Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cafés. Nunca había experimentado un dolor tan fuerte en su vida**

 **-¿Estás bien Shika?-Esa voz le generó un escalofrío en toda la espalda**

 **-Tayuya, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Solo caminar hasta que te vi triste, ¿pasó algo malo?**

 **-Nada que te interese**

 **-Claro que me interesa, por una razón te pregunto**

 **-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?**

 **-¿Qué?-La pelirroja estaba ruborizada**

 **-Tal cual escuchaste. ¿Aceptas?**

 **-Espera, ¿no me estarás utilizando o sí?**

 **-Yo…**

 **-No importa-Lo abrazó-De todas formas te dejaré. Solo quiero estar a tu lado-Alguien los observaba detrás de los arbustos**

 **-Vaya, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez mejores-Se relamió los labios. Marcó un número y contestaron-Hola…sí soy yo…necesito que la secuestres de inmediato…¿cómo que no puedes?...no me vengas con cursilerías ahora, tenemos un trato. Si no cumples, ya sabes lo que le haré a tu querida madre…¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?...¿¡tanto!?...En fin; pero eso será todo…sayonara**

 **-¿Vamos a clases?**

 **-Hai-Entrelazaron sus dedos y se dirigieron al aula. Una vez que todos los vieron, nadie se la creía. ¿Cómo era posible que un uno de los más inteligentes se hubiese metido con la más odiosa e irritante mujer de toda la escuela?**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema en que estemos saliendo?-Sus compañeros desviaron la mirada y simularon que no habían visto nada**

 **-Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes**

 **-¿Kurenai-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que hoy, a esta hora, tenemos clase con Asuma-sensei**

 **-Ya lo sé Naruto; pero él me regaló su hora para seguir trabajando en la obra**

 **-Entiendo**

 **-Así que, todos tomen sus lugares. Temari, ven a hablarme de tus ideas de los vestuarios**

 **-Hai-La rubia de cuatro coletas se paró y se dirigió a ella-Mire, mis ideas no son las más originales; pero tampoco quiero que esto se vea algo muy tradicional**

 **-Prosigue**

 **-El traje de la protagonista es sencillo. Este consta de siempre llevar camiseta de tonos oscuros, jean azul y tenis con una suela muy firme**

 **-Me gusta la idea. ¿Y cómo vendrían siendo las prendas de él?**

 **-Ese es mucho más fácil. También es sencillo; pero incluye algo un tanto moderno. Por lo general, chaquetas oscuras con capota y una que otra vez camisetas a cuadros**

 **-Interesante. Veo que tienes muy buen ojo para esto**

 **-Arigato-Hizo una pausa y continuó-Para los hermanos de cada protagonista, se me ocurrieron muchas ideas; pero esta es mi conclusión. La hermana será un poco rebelde, prácticamente con ombligueras, minifaldas, botas y uno que otro pirsin en el cuerpo**

 **-Se parece mucho a Ino, ¿no crees?**

 **-Sí, por eso preferí hacerlo así, ya que a ella no le gustaría ponerse otra cosa**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Y el hermano?**

 **-Ese será más reservado. Casi todo lo que use será negro o blanco**

 **-Es curioso; pero me gusta como planeaste la personalidad de cada uno**

 **-Arigato**

 **-De nada. ¿Aun así no quieres formar parte del escenario?**

 **-Le agradezco que me quiera dar una nueva oportunidad; pero mi elección ya está y no pienso cambiarla**

 **-Entiendo; sin embargo, quiero que te aprendas sus guiones por si acaso algo le llegase a pasar a Tayuya**

 **-No estará planeando nada, ¿verdad Kurenai-sensei?**

 **-Claro que no. ¿Sabes los años que estaría en la cárcel por cometer maltrato infantil?**

 **-En eso tiene razón-La pelinegra enfocó su vista en el resto del elenco**

 **-Bueno, todos a sus lugares que vamos a empezar con el ensayo. ¡Listos y…acción!-Después de haber practicado cada escena (más de diez veces cada una), llegó la hora de comer. El Nara se acercó al Yagami**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres imbécil?**

 **-Solo hablar como personas civilizadas**

 **-Muy bien, te escucho**

 **-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo mal que me comporté contigo desde que llegaste. Solamente quería proteger a Temari**

 **-Eso lo entiendo**

 **-Por eso te pido que la protejas por mí. Creo que puedo confiar en ti y en que la harás feliz. Eso sí, si algo malo llega a pasarle, yo mismo te mataré**

 **-Descuida, prometo que la cuidaré. Sé lo mucho que la quieres**

 **-Arigato**

 **-No hay problema-El pelirrojo se retiró de ahí. Era claro que no confiaba en ese sujeto, por eso seguiría observándolo con detenimiento como lo había hecho desde el primer día en el que se apareció. De repente, Shikamaru recibió un buen puñetazo en todo el cráneo**

 **-¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando baka?!-Este se volteó**

 **-¿Eso era necesario Ino?-Se sobó su zona lastimada**

 **-¡Debería haberte dejado estéril o algo peor! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre volverte novio de Tayuya!?**

 **-Porque me gusta, ¿eso tiene algo de malo?**

 **-¡No me mientas Shikamaru! ¡Sé exactamente por qué haces esto! ¡Prefieres alejarte de Temari usando a una mujer que talvez pueda cambiar tus sentimientos hacia ella!**

 **-No es cierto**

 **-¡Claro que lo es! ¿¡Cómo es posible que cayeras tan bajo!? ¡Pelea por ella! ¡Aún puedes recuperarla!**

 **-¿Cómo? Si ya dijo que le interesa el estúpido de Yagami**

 **-¡Ella solo dijo eso por las mismas razones tuyas! ¿¡Acaso no puedes verlo!? ¡Le gustas y te gusta, y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo!**

 **-No te creo**

 **-¡Eso ya es problema tuyo!-La Yamanaka controló su ira y respiró hondo y profundo-Debes arreglar este asunto de una vez por todas, ella todavía te ama, ¿puedes sentirlo en tu corazón?-Este se puso delicadamente la mano en el pecho. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, parecía que todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón**

 **-Veo que ya lo sentiste. Tu corazón y el de ella están conectados y ambos laten a la misma velocidad. A eso se le llama amor**

 **-Ya veo-La campana sonó para entrar a clases de nuevo. Otra vez estuvieron con Kurenai preparando la obra de teatro. A la sensei le tocaba regañar a cada rato a Tayuya para que soltara al vago ya que eso no era lo que estaba escrito en los guiones. Finalmente, el día llegó a su fin**

 **-¿Vamos? Recuerda que debemos cenar juntos esta noche**

 **-¿Acaso crees que lo olvidé?**

 **-No; pero es mejor avisarte por si acaso**

 **-¿Siempre eres así de considerada?**

 **-Solo cuando me apetece**

 **-Por eso es que te amo-Sasori la abrazó por los hombros y caminaron hasta la casa de la mujer en la que este podría encontrarse con alguna sorpresa poco agradable o una espléndida bienvenida**

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, bueno, no creo que eso haya pasado por las situaciones que se presentaron; pero había que ponerle más drama

Shikamaru recibió dos golpes en un solo día. Uno de Temari por haberla besado y otro por Ino por haberse hecho novio de Tayuya. Pobre; pero quién lo manda a cometer tantas idioteces en un solo día (ya sé que yo, no me lo recuerden)

Sasori y Temari ahora son pareja. Sé que muchos querrán matarme por ello, lo sé, me disculpo profundamente; pero así es como la historia está en mi pequeña cabeza

Tayuya y Shikamaru también tienen algo. Creo que esa es la pareja que menos me gusta; pero cuando uno quiere huir de algo, se hace lo que sea, ¿no?

Temari dejó la obra, eso es muy triste, eso sí, aquello no es peor que el hecho de que Kurenai pusiera a Tayuya de protagonista (ya sé, me pasé y muy feo)

¿De quién y para quién habrá sido esa llamada misteriosa? Díganme en los comentarios lo que creen

-Tayu: Esta es la oportunidad perfecta que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo; estar más cerca de mi Shika

-Yo. ¿Estás consciente de que eso solo será temporal?

-Tayu: Claro que no será temporal, al final verás que él terminara amándome

-Yo: Como si yo fuese a permitir tal locura. Ahora lárgate

-Tayu: Bien; pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí

-Yo: Mendokusai. En fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	6. Reflexiones y Discusiones

Capítulo 5

Reflexiones y Discusiones

 **Sasori y Temari iban caminando juntos por la calle para dirigirse a la residencia Sabaku No. Alguien los observaba a la distancia; pero sin mostrar presencia. El pelirrojo volteó**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?-Preguntó la mujer algo confundida**

 **-¿Eh? Oh, no es nada-Sonrío con nerviosismo-Mejor sigamos que ya falta poco-Su mirada pasó a ser seria, cosa que la rubia pudo percibir**

 **-En serio Sasori, si está pasando algo solo dime. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea**

 **-Solo creí que alguien nos seguía, eso es todo**

 **-Algo me estás ocultando. No eres bueno mintiendo-La mujer acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo penetró con sus ojazos verdes**

 **-¿D-de qué estás hablando? ¿Crees que te ocultaría algo? No tengo muchos secretos como para hacer eso**

 **-¿Seguro?-Temari frunció levemente su ceño para ver si le sacaba algo de información; aunque fuese ínfimo**

 **-S-sí, completamente-Una gota de sudor bajó por la nuca del Yagami haciendo que se tragara su saliva del terror que puede causar esa mujer**

 **-Muy bien, te creo-Ella dejó de evadir el espacio personal de él y suspiró. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, la Sabaku No se dignó abrir la puerta. Al realizar la acción, no se esperó lo que tenía al frente. Su hermano castaño estaba amenazando la entrada con una de las sillas del comedor**

 **-Ya decía yo que olía demasiado a colonia barata**

 **-¿Qué carajos se supone que haces Kankuro?**

 **-Ya te lo había dicho antes hermanita. No dejaré que este baka dé un solo paso dentro de mi casa**

 **-¿Tu casa?-Preguntó su hermana con incredulidad-Para que lo sepas es nuestra**

 **-Eso es lo de menos ahora. Él no estará con nosotros, ni en un millón de años, ni siquiera si es el último hombre sobre la tierra**

 **-Pues lamento decepcionarte; pero ya somos novios oficiales**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-El mediano de los hermanos estaba estupefacto. Jamás pensó que algo como esto llegaría a ocurrir-¿¡Acaso algo te picó esta mañana Temari!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!?**

 **-Se le llama amor hermano**

 **-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-Dijo Gaara quien estaba bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad, la cual se fue al encontrarse con aquel sujeto-¿Me lo puedes explicar Temari?-Intentó mantener la compostura**

 **-Sasori va a comer con nosotros esta noche, así que Kankuro, baja la silla**

 **-No lo harás Kankuro. Este tipejo no va entrar aunque toque ahuyentarlo a la fuerza**

 **-Baja la maldita silla**

 **-No lo hagas**

 **-¡Escucha a tu hermana mayor Kankuro! ¡Baja la puta silla!**

 **-¡Ni pienses en hacerlo o te mato!-Tanto el menor como la mayor de los Sabaku No daban demasiado miedo cuando se les sacaba de sus casillas. El mediano estaba más que aterrado, no sabía a quién hacerle caso. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente y su espalda hasta el punto de formarle un horroroso escalofrío**

 **-¡Debes bajar la silla!**

 **-¡No la debes bajar!-Las miradas de esos dos formaban una electricidad intimidante. Sabían manejar su temperamento así como podían liberarlo sin problema**

 **-¡¿De qué lado estás?! ¡¿A quién piensas escuchar?!**

 **-¡Hazle caso a tu hermano menor! ¡Tú y yo sabemos lo que es este infeliz!**

 **-¡Trata de conocerlo! ¡Él no es malo!**

 **-¡Sí lo es y siempre lo será! ¡Nunca se ganará nuestra confianza! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Nunca!**

 **-¡Tendrán que sobrellevarlo! ¡Este es el hombre que yo amo! ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto!-Gaara resopló e intentó controlarse**

 **-Baja la silla Kankuro**

 **-¿Cómo? Pero, ¿no habías dicho que…?**

 **-¡Solo bájala!-Subió el tono de voz sin haberlo notado-Gomen**

 **-No hay pro-problema-El castaño hizo lo que le fue pedido**

 **-Arigato-El mal genio se le desapareció a la mujer, quien esbozó una sonrisa ladina-Pasa Sasori**

 **-Detente ahí Yagami-Sasori se quedó congelado. La mirada de ese sujeto le generaba sudor en las manos y temblor en las piernas**

 **-¿Por qué no le permites pasar?**

 **-Solo le dije a Kankuro que bajara la silla, no que este mequetrefe podía entrar a nuestra casa**

 **-Pero ya te dije que vino a comer**

 **-Muy bien. Si vino a eso, tendrá que hacerlo afuera-El hombre se cruzó de brazos-No permitiré que uno solo de sus pies toque este suelo**

 **-Por Kami, ni que fuera un germen o algo peor**

 **-Para nosotros lo es-Su mirada era fría y seria-Nunca quise decir esto; pero…me has decepcionado**

 **-¿Eh?-La rubia estaba confundida. ¿Cómo que decepcionado? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Su hermanito solo fue a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos a mitad de camino**

 **-Por cierto Kankuro, si me llego a enterar que ese hombre puso un solo pie aquí, no me haré responsable de las consecuencias, ¿entendido?**

 **-H-hai. Etto, ¿más tarde bajarás a comer?**

 **-No tengo hambre. Además, tengo un ramen instantáneo en mi habitación-Continuó avanzando hasta perderse de la vista de los otros tres. Kankuro solo respiró profundo. Casi todo lo feo había pasado, ahora solo faltaba que acabara la cena y el otro se largara**

 **-Algo ya me decía que esto acabaría así**

 **-Mejor cierra el pico Yagami**

 **-Cállate tú Kankuro. No tienes el derecho de hablarle así**

 **-Si no lo tengo, pues que me lo diga él mismo, claro, si es tan hombre como para hacerlo**

 **-Yo…etto…-Estaba claro que al Yagami lo intimidaba más el menor que los otros dos. De todas maneras, no negaba que la mirada de cada uno tenía un aura bastante aterradora**

 **-¿Lo ves? Gaara tiene motivos al estar decepcionado de ti hermana. Cuando supimos lo de Nara, pensábamos que estabas loca; pero no dijimos nada al respecto ya que él nos demostró que es alguien de fiar. Y ahora, sales con otro mucho peor. Has caído muy bajo**

 **-¿Crees que me importa tu opinión? Yo soy la mayor aquí, así que nadie puede tomar mis decisiones. Si yo decidí estar con Sasori, es porque me gusta y me ha dado mucho cariño y protección**

 **-Como sea, estoy cansado de discutir. Lo solucionaremos luego. Es hora de comer-El novio de la chica fue a ingresar; pero el castaño lo detuvo-Tú te quedarás ahí y esperarás a que sirvamos**

 **-Pero ese chiquillo no se encuentra aquí, así que…**

 **-Yo estoy a cargo ahora y soy quien pone las reglas.Y no lo llames chiquillo, porque no lo es aunque lo parezca. De todas formas, si te cediera el paso, él se enteraría tarde o temprano y no solo me mataría a mí, también a ti**

 **-Sé que no te agrado; pero podemos…**

 **-¿Intentar llevarnos bien? Suman, no me apetece conocerte. Sé que algo nos ocultas y pronto saldrá a luz ese secreto, ya sea por las buenas-Se sacó las yucas de sus dedos-o por las malas. Tú eliges**

 **-No oculto nada-Se notaba nerviosismo en el pelirrojo-¿Qué podría esconder?**

 **-Muchas cosas, de eso estoy seguro-El Sabaku No se retiró para poner los platos**

 **-Temari…-La susodicha lo observó**

 **-Dime**

 **-¿En serio no puedo entrar?**

 **-Es lo mejor. No quiero que mi propio hermano te asesine a sangre fría**

 **-Entiendo; pero, ¿en serio sería capaz de algo como eso?**

 **-No lo conoces. Por eso no tienes idea de lo que es capaz cuando está enojado, ni siquiera Kankuro y yo que somos sus hermanos lo sabemos-La cena pasó como siempre, bueno casi. El tipo seguía ahí afuera muriéndose del frío y comiendo**

…

 **Gaara se encontraba en su cuarto dando vueltas. No podía soportar el hecho de que su hermana mayor tuviera esa clase de relación con un hombre que conocía hace nada. A Shikamaru lo hubiese tolerado y aceptado, ya que se conocen desde hace varios años. Tomó uno de sus cuadernos y lo arrojó hacia una de las paredes**

 **-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Acaso Kankuro y yo cometimos un error? Kuso…-Agarró su cabeza y desarregló su cabello más de lo que estaba-Es que todavía no me la creo-Frotó sus sienes para tratar de calmar su furia y no pensar en el sujeto que se encontraba ahí abajo-Ya lo habría matado de no ser porque Temari lo protege y no quiero pelear con mi propia hermana**

 **Se puso una chaqueta, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras con calma como si nada estuviera ocurriendo y solo fuese una horrible pesadilla**

 **-Oh hermano, qué bueno que bajas. Tu cena está servida**

 **-No molestes Kankuro. Ya te había dicho antes que no tengo hambre. Solo vine hasta aquí porque voy a salir un momento-Salió por la puerta principal, no sin antes empujar a uno de sus mayores infiernos con el hombro para seguir con su camino. La noche cada vez se apoderaba más del lugar y uno que otro foco ya se encontraba encendido**

 **Concentrado en sus pensamientos y con su vista puesta en el suelo, chocó con alguien**

 **-Sumimasen, no quise…**

 **-Está bien, no pasa na…-La frase de la otra persona se cortó al ver quién se encontraba ahí-¿Gaara?-El Sabaku No reconoció aquella voz**

 **-¿Shikamaru?-Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par**

 **-Hola, no pensé que andarías por aquí a estas horas**

 **-Yo tampoco creí eso de ti-Su mirada cambió de objetivo y se posicionó en la mujer que iba junto al pelinegro-¿Y ella quién es?**

 **-Cierto, se me olvidaba presentártela-El Nara sonrió y se rascó la nuca- Ella es Tayuya, mi novia**

 **-¿Novia?-El pelirrojo apretó los puños con una fuerza tal que parecía que se iba a arrancar la piel**

 **-Sí, así es-Después de eso, el vago solo recibió una cachetada por parte del hermano de su amiga. Este se quedó en estado de shock y rozó su mejilla con su mano libre, ya que la otra estaba siendo poseída por la pelirroja quien estaba igual o más sorprendida que su pareja**

 **-¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?! ¡No lo entiendo!**

 **-Gaara, ¿qué tiene de malo que tenga novia?**

 **-¡Ese no es el problema! ¡La cuestión aquí es que esa chica no es Temari!**

 **-¿Y por qué debería ser ella?-Gaara sabía que él estaba huyendo de lo que sentía por su hermana. No era una persona fácil de engañar**

 **-¡Porque es el amor de tu vida, por eso maldita sea! ¡Creí que el salir me relajaría un poco de esta situación tan fastidiosa!-Sus ojos celestes querían llorar de toda la rabia que se acumulaba en su corazón por el hecho de que ambos escaparan de la verdadera felicidad que anhelaban sus seres**

 **-Cálmate. Si las cosas pasaron así fue por algo. Hay veces en las que no puedes controlar todo a tu antojo**

 **-Supongo que…me equivoqué con respecto a ti-El pelirrojo evitó que el instinto y el impulso lo dominaran de nuevo-Eres igual a todos los sujetos que he conocido a lo largo de los años, se juntan con la primera ramera que se les cruza en la mitad de la calle. Mejor me largo, este lugar apesta**

 **-¡Oye Gaara, espera!**

 **-Ni siquiera intentes detenerme-Se perdió en la oscuridad y solo se dignó a avanzar. Hace años que no se sentía tan frustrado con la vida. Un breve recuerdo volvió a su mente**

-FLASBACK-

Él y sus hermanos se encontraban en el hospital. Sus padres estaban en cuidados intensivos. Ambos por la misma causa, un horripilante accidente automovilístico; pero, ¿quién le dijo a su padre que podía conducir borracho? Lo que menos quería el menor era perder a sus padres en ese entonces. Apenas habían tenido experiencias en familia. Odiaba sentir un dolor tan fuerte apenas a sus cuatro años recién cumplidos

-¿Familiares de Sabaku No Rasa y Karura?-Los tres niños se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron con expectación a la enfermera que los había convocado

-Somos nosotros-Dijo Temari

-Síganme-Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta aquella sala-Lo mejor es que entren uno por uno

-Hai-Por supuesto, sus hermanos mayores entraron antes que él. Una vez que cada uno salió, supo que era su turno. Se armó de valor e ingreso en aquella habitación donde yacían sus progenitores, cada uno en una camilla distinta, con lo poco de conciencia que les quedaba

-Mamá…papá…

-Hola pequeño-Dijo su madre con su típica dulzura-Nos alegra verte

-¿Van a morir?-Los adultos cruzaron miradas con tristeza

-Sí. Es muy tarde para salvarnos-Lo volvieron a observar-Gomen, hubiésemos querido pasar más tiempo con ustedes

-Está bien papá. No podemos volver al pasado y arreglar las cosas-Agachó la cabeza

-Escucha Gaara, este será el último favor que te pediré; pero esta vez es diferente, es una petición de padre

-¿Eh?-El hombre tomó la mano de su hijo

-Cuida de tus hermanos a como dé lugar. Haz que tu hermana sea feliz y que nunca sufra, ayúdala a fortalecerse como persona y a enfrentar su vida, que no recaiga por esto

-Hai

-Y también…evita que Kankuro se meta en problemas de nuevo. Haz que se vuelva más responsable y que se fortalezca día a día, hasta el punto de poder ser un gran hombre y sonreírle a la vida

-H-hai-Se echó a llorar. No estaba listo para dejarlos ir. Seguía necesitando de ellos

-No llores hijo-Su madre lo contempló con ojos humedecidos-Estaremos a tu lado el resto que te queda de vida. Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por lo que consideres correcto. Jamás te rindas y sigue peleando; aunque estés destrozado. Que tu espíritu no sienta temor alguno

-Entendido. Así será

-Hubiésemos querido mucho verte crecer en carne y hueso. Ahora supongo que lo haremos en alma. Si nos sigues recordando, siempre estaremos en tu corazón. Sayonara…Gaara…aishiteru*…-La mano de su padre se puso fría y dejó de tener fuerza. Acababan de morir los dos

-¡No! ¡No!-El pequeño se arrodilló y sus lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes que antes-¡Vuelvan! ¡Por favor vuelvan!

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **El pelirrojo se encontraba en medio de la calle tirado de rodillas sobre el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza hasta arrancarse los cabellos. Estaba llorando como un niño pequeño**

 **-¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!-Gritó tan fuerte que la gente a su alrededor se asustaba y salía corriendo. No era normal ver a alguien así, o bueno, para ellos no. Una mujer se detuvo en frente de él y lo miró con preocupación y angustia**

 **-¿Gaara?-El susodicho levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron**

 **-¿Matsuri?**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí en medio de este frío? ¿Sabes que podría darte un resfriado?**

 **-En estos momentos, eso es lo que menos me importa**

 **-Pues a mí sí me importa. Ven, déjame ayudarte-Tomó su brazo y lo puso alrededor de su hombro. Este solo se dejó hacer, pues no tenía alientos de moverse y actuar al respecto**

 **-¿A dónde vamos?**

 **-A mi casa-Caminaron por mucho rato hasta llegar a la residencia de la castaña. Esta sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Ingresaron al pequeño recinto y sentó a su novio en el sofá-Te traeré un poco de café**

 **-Arigato-La mujer fue a la cocina a preparar la bebida. Una vez terminada, sirvió dos vasos, uno de los cuales le entregó al Sabaku No. Se sentó en frente de él y lo encaró**

 **-¿Me puedes explicar qué hacías congelándote?-Preguntó sin rodeos**

 **-Quise salir a caminar y me desplomé, eso es todo. Al darme cuenta, estaba en medio de la calle**

 **-No me mientas Gaara. Eso no fue lo que pasó. Cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-El hombre solo suspiró y le dio un sorbo al recipiente**

 **-De acuerdo, tú ganas-Le soltó todo de golpe. No lo había retenido por mucho tiempo; pero le hecho de poder decirlo sin miedo, le había quitado un enorme peso de encima**

 **-Ya veo. No esperé que algo como esto pasara**

 **-Dímelo a mí**

 **-Lo que voy a decir a continuación talvez no sea de tu agrado**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-No puedes interferir en la vida de Temari. Ella es libre de decidir con quién se queda y con quién no**

 **-Eso ya lo sé; pero de todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra tenía que ser ese maldito. Yo sé que oculta algo, y te lo voy a demostrar**

 **-¿Ocultar? ¿Ocultar qué?**

 **-Un secreto tan fuerte que para cualquiera que lo aprecie sería imposible de digerir**

 **-¿Algo así como un vendedor de drogas o un narcotraficante?**

 **-Por ahí va la cosa. Odio sentirme así-Posó su mano sobre su pecho-Odio que…que el pecho me arda como si se estuviera quemando-Matsuri dejó su vaso sobre el sillón, se levantó y se sentó a su lado tomando su otra mano**

 **-No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí para ti. Cualquier cosa que necesites, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?-Sus ojos se encontraron y ella limpió las pocas lágrimas frescas que quedaban por las mejillas de él**

 **-Esta es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti; siempre lo das todo por los demás y nunca buscas algo a cambio**

 **-Tú igual. Por eso es que te adoro-Chocaron sus frentes. El teléfono comenzó a sonar-Voy a contestar**

 **-Muy bien-La castaña tomó el aparato y contestó**

 **-¿Sí?...Oh, hola Temari…Sí, está aquí. No te preocupes...Ya puedes relajarte…Muy bien. Aquí los esperamos…Sayonara**

 **-¿Qué quería mi hermana?**

 **-Bueno, solo dijo que ya vienen a buscarte**

 **-Ya veo-Luego de esperar por casi 20 minutos, sus hermanos llegaron al lugar predestinado. Tocaron la puerta y su nuera les abrió**

 **-Me alegra que hayan llegado bien. Si quieren, pueden pasar**

 **-No es necesario Matsuri. Solo venimos por Gaara. Talvez en otra ocasión**

 **-Oh, no hay problema-Giró levemente la cabeza para ver a su pareja-Amor…**

 **-Ya sé-Se levantó del sofá y avanzó hasta divisar los rostros de sus familiares-Hermanos…yo…**

 **-Lo discutiremos en casa, ¿entendido?**

 **-Hai. Sayonara cariño-Le brindó un beso en la mejilla a su chica y se fue con sus hermanos. Durante el trayecto, ninguno articuló palabra. Cuando llegaron a su hogar, se adentraron y tomaron asiento en la sala**

 **-Nos tenías muy preocupados. ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así por más de una hora?-Su hermana estaba acongojada; aunque lo tuviera al frente de ella. No se le quitaba el amargo sabor en la boca de que le hubiese pasado algo allí afuera**

 **-Sé que no sonará razonable; pero necesitaba pensar. Pensar en todo lo que está pasando, el hecho de que tanto Shikamaru como tú tengan pareja y que no estén juntos. Me duele aunque no lo creas**

 **-¿Por qué te duele si no es tu vida hermano?**

 **-No le hables así Kankuro. Deja que prosiga**

 **-Tienes razón en que no es mi vida. De todos modos, sé que tú te sientes igual Kankuro, que no lo demuestres como yo es otra cosa**

 **-Escúchenme, tienen que entender que ahora estoy con Sasori y que Shikamaru es cosa del pasado, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Nunca podré estar de acuerdo con eso Temari. Gomen; pero simplemente no puedo**

 **-Con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando, esta no es la única vez que él vendrá a esta casa**

 **-Lo sé, está tan claro como el agua. Solo te diré que…al final te arrepentirás de esta decisión tan insensata. No importa cuánto lo intentes, nadie cambiará lo que siento por ese tipejo**

 **-Coincido con Gaara hermana. No podemos aceptar su relación, solamente no podemos. Además, sabemos por qué lo haces**

 **-¿Eh?-Esto inmutó a la rubia. ¿En serio era tan obvio que hasta sus hermanos, quienes no se fijan mucho de lo que hay a su alrededor, lo hayan notado tan fácilmente?**

 **-Jamás podrás alejar lo que sientes por el vago de Shikamaru. Da igual cuántas veces te busques un hombre para olvidar, nunca lo conseguirás**

 **-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de eso?-La mujer se paró de su asiento al instante**

 **-Porque sabemos cómo lo miras. Solo tus ojos brillan cuando estás con él. Además, los dos tienen una química muy fuerte que hasta un ciego la vería sin problema**

 **-No digas estupideces Gaara. De pronto en el pasado la había, ahora todo eso es diferente. Debo seguir con mi vida**

 **-Como sea, no te obligaré a dejar a Yagami; pero si vuelve, seguirá comiendo afuera. Buenas noches-El menor subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y ahí se echó a dormir**

…

 **Shikamaru se encontraba mirando el techo como tonto. No era usual que el sueño no le ganara una vez que se acostaba. Algo andaba mal con su cerebro y no podía evitarlo. El hecho de no tener a la chica que ama a su lado, le partía el alma en dos. Solo quería poder abrazarla y besarla de nuevo, ¿era mucho pedir? Claro que sí lo era. Se dignó a suspirar**

 **-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Todos me dicen lo mismo una y otra vez, que Temari y yo debemos estar juntos. Aunque quisiera que eso pasara, sería inútil seguir soñando. Ella ahora está con un hombre que talvez la cuide o no**

 **-Si quieres un consejo, solo sigue a tu corazón-El Nara abrió sus ojos de par en par. Volteó su cabeza y se encontró con su padre apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos**

 **-¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?**

 **-Más que suficiente para saber lo que te pasa**

 **-Creí que hoy tampoco llegarías temprano**

 **-El instinto de padre me invocó y pidió que viniera hasta aquí para ofrecerle mi mano a mi hijo**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Así que, ¿pasó algo entre Temari y tú que no sepa?**

 **-Muchas cosas**

 **-¿Puedes contarme?-Le echó toda la carreta a su viejo. Prácticamente no respiró en ningún momento; pero se sintió libre y más ligero que antes. El reprimir los sentimientos no era muy sano como parecía ser**

 **-Y eso es básicamente todo**

 **-Ya veo. Primero que nada, eres un baka**

 **-Lo sé, ¿qué me aconsejarías hacer en estos momentos?**

 **-Si yo estuviera en tu posición, te sugeriría luchar por ella. No vale la pena solo quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que esa persona corra a abrazarte y te diga que lo siente; aunque no tenga ninguna culpa**

 **-¿Tratas de decir que debo bajar mi orgullo solo para recuperarla?**

 **-Esa chica es mil veces más terca que tú y lo sabes. Además, con lo que me contaste del picnic, no creo que vuelva a buscarte. Se lo debes. Ella se esforzó por llegar a ti y la botaste cual muñeca de trapo. Ahora es tu turno de asumir el dolor y enfrentarlo**

 **-¿Y qué haré con Tayuya?**

 **-Muy fácil. Termina con ella. No es tan complicado**

 **-¿Eso no lo haría todo más complicado?**

 **-Para esa pelirroja sí, para el resto no tanto; pero si quieres avanzar, debes sobrepasar los obstáculos, ¿no?**

 **-Tienes razón. Arigato**

 **-No agradezcas, ¿para qué está un padre si no es para apoyar a su mayor tesoro?**

 **-Ya, no te pongas sentimental. No te queda-El hombre solo rio con parsimonia**

 **-Creo que tienes razón. En fin-Le puso una mano en el hombro a su pequeño-Duerme bien**

 **-Tú también-Se dieron un abrazo y el pelinegro se aferró, con una sonrisa en los labios, a los brazos de Morfeo**

 **La luz del sol se infiltró en aquella habitación a través de la cortina haciendo que el vago abriera lentamente y con mucha pesadez sus rasgados y perezosos ojos. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a desesperarse**

 **-Llegó el día. Es hora de comenzar a arreglar las cosas desde cero-Se fue a duchar y las gotas de agua resbalaron por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se relajara bastante. Lo que estaba punto de hacer podría ser para bien o para mal. El punto era que alguien saldría lastimado**

 **Se vistió y bajó las escaleras para tomar su desayuno**

 **-Buenos días hijo**

 **-Hola mamá. Eso huele bien**

 **-Claro que es así. Es tu plato favorito. Pancakes con huevos revueltos encima**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-¿Crees que te mentiría con eso?**

 **-Más de una vez lo has hecho para que salga de mi cuarto y piense en hacer algo productivo con mi vida**

 **-¿Así de obvia soy?**

 **-No tienes idea de cuánto-Madre e hijo rieron**

 **-Muy bien, aquí tienes-Su mamá le sirvió el plato en el comedor-Ahora come antes de que se enfríe**

 **-Hai-El sujeto tragó cual animal y salió de su casa directo a la escuela. Su novia lo encontró y lo abrazó**

 **-Te extrañé mucho ayer Shika, ¿me extrañaste?**

 **-Etto…-Se rascó la nuca-Sí-Dijo algo inseguro. Primero tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien antes de mandarle el notición que debía darle**

 **-Me alegra-Esta se aferró más a su brazo**

 **-Tayuya, tenemos que hablar de algo importante**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Lo miró con ojos tiernos**

 **-Tú y yo debemos terminar-A la pelirroja le cayó la decisión del Nara como un balde de agua fría**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que no te agradara?**

 **-No, no es eso, es solo que…no puedo seguir con esto. Gomen, sé que no llevamos ni un día juntos; pero, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro**

 **-Claro que lo estamos. Si quieres puedo cambiar, me tinturaré el cabello y será rubio**

 **-No es necesario que lo hagas. Nada de lo que intentes cambiará mi opinión. Esto acaba aquí-La dejó plantada y fue a su salón de clases. Temari iba llegando como todas las mañanas y Tayuya la detuvo en su andar**

 **-¿Se te ofrece algo?**

 **-¡Te odio maldita zorra!**

 **-¿Eh?-La rubia estaba confundida-¿Te he hecho algo?**

 **-¡Sí, quitarme al amor de mi vida!**

 **-No entiendo qué quieres decir. Espera, ¿Shikamaru terminó contigo?-La pelirroja solo asintió. La Sabaku No sintió un profundo alivio en su pecho. Sabía que debía olvidar a ese vago; sin embargo, le era prácticamente inútil**

 **-¡Como siempre, te llevas todo lo que quiero!**

 **-Para tu información, no tuve nada que ver en esto**

 **-¡Claro que sí! ¡Él no ha podido olvidarte; pero me aseguraré de que lo haga! ¡Al final, Shika será mío y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!**

 **-Eso me da igual. Si quieres te lo empaco en papel de regalo y te lo doy de cumpleaños**

 **-¡Acepta que no lo quieres perder!**

 **-Ya no me interesa. Ahora tengo una relación con alguien mucho mejor. Así que, si me disculpas, debo irme-Temari se perdió en el establecimiento y entró a su salón de clases. Una vez tomó su asiento, Kurenai entró como loca al lugar**

 **-¡Malas noticias! ¡Tayuya renunció al protagónico! ¡¿Ahora de dónde sacaré otra protagonista?!**

 **-Puede darle el papel de nuevo a Temari**

 **-¡Gran idea Ino!-Se acercó a la susodicha y la tomó de los hombros-¡Temari, te lo suplico!**

 **-Kurenai-sensei…**

 **-¡Por favor! ¡La obra es mañana! ¡No podemos aplazarla!-La Sabaku No se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Si aceptaba volver a ser la protagonista, tenía que asumir el hecho de tener que actuar tan cerca de él; pero por otro lado, si se negaba, perdería una nota muy importante. No sabía cuál opción era peor**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Debo informar que a partir de esta semana, no sé si podré subir más capítulos ya que comienzo colegio de nuevo y pues, talvez no tenga tanto tiempo como antes; pero de todos modos me esforzaré lo más que pueda en seguir subiendo capítulos el resto del año, lo prometo

Me hizo mucha gracia el hecho de que Kankuro recibiera a Sasori con una silla. No me imagino si hubiera escrito que llevaba un revólver u otra arma. Al final, el novio de Temari tuvo que comer afuera. Pobre; pero bueno, por lo menos le dieron comida, algo es algo

Nuestros hermanos favoritos tuvieron una pelea algo fuerte, no a golpes; pero sí bastante complicado de dialogar el asunto

A Gaara casi le da algo en la mitad de la calle. Si se preguntan por qué él y no Kankuro que suele ser el más expresivo, pues es simple. Todos sabemos que Gaara no es alguien que tenga muchas expresiones y por eso es que lo hice. Me explicaré mejor. Es como si él tuviera problemas para decir lo que siente y por eso mantiene un rostro sin emociones, es básicamente por eso. Llegó a un punto en el que ya no podía seguir disimulando y explotó

De no haber sido por Matsuri, el pelirrojo se hubiese muerto del frío. Así que, un aplauso para ella. Se lo merece

Muy fuerte el recuerdo de la pérdida de Rasa y Karura. Esa es una de las razones por las que Gaara actúa como lo hace

Shikamaru por fin decidió luchar por Temari; pero esta vez se nota que va en serio, no como antes. Ya era hora. Estaba tardando

¿Será que Temari volverá a aceptar el papel? Díganme en los comentarios

*Aishiteru: Significa "te amo" en japonés

-Tayu: ¿Por qué terminamos tan pronto?

-Yo: Ya te había dicho que solo sería algo temporal

-Tayu: ¿Por qué nunca me dejas ser feliz?

-Yo: Claro que puedes ser feliz; pero no junto a él

-Tayu: Te odio

-Yo: El sentimiento es recíproco mujer

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	7. Una Vez Más Tan Cerca de Ti

Capítulo 6

Una Vez Más Tan Cerca de Ti

 **Temari se seguía disputando entre volver a protagonizar la obra o negarse rotundamente. Después de haber estado callada como por cinco minutos, articuló palabra**

 **-Gomenasai; pero no lo haré Kurenai-sensei. Simplemente no quiero**

 **-Por favor, debes ayudarnos a salvar esto**

 **-No puedo hacerlo. Debe encontrar a alguien más**

 **-Vamos Temari, hazlo**

 **-Sasori…-La mujer se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos**

 **-Sé que puedes hacerlo. Entiendo lo de la parte del beso y todo eso; pero no me molesta. Además, solo será actuado y no en serio, ¿verdad?**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices? No puedo besar a otro que no sea mi novio**

 **-No te preocupes por mí ahora, estaré bien. Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por todos nosotros**

 **-Muy bien, lo haré-El resto de los alumnos saltaron de emoción**

 **-¡Genial! En ese caso, ensayemos con lo poco que nos queda de tiempo para estar bien preparados mañana, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-¡Hai!-Gritaron todos. Después de haber realizado un arduo trabajo, el Nara se armó de valor para acercársele a la chica que más rondaba su cabeza**

 **-Hola-La saludó casualmente ocultando su nerviosismo**

 **-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó ella secamente. Si quería olvidarlo, debía alejarse de él, o eso era lo que consideraba**

 **-Oh nada-El sujeto se río con suavidad y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La rubia se quedó contemplándolo. Siempre se veía tierno y sexy cuando hacía esas dos cosas seguidas**

 **-¿Entonces para qué te acercaste?**

 **-Solo quería decirte que es genial que podamos actuar juntos. Trabajar con Tayuya no es que hubiese sido lo mejor del mundo-La Sabaku No solo se dignó a suspirar con pesadez**

 **-Como sea, solo limítate**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-Shikamaru enarcó una ceja**

 **-Solamente nos hablaremos cuando sea algo de la obra, nada más-La mujer intentó irse; pero su brazo fue agarrado por su amigo**

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás evitándome?**

 **-Hasta el día en que muera. Tú y yo ya no somos nada**

 **-¿Eso quiere decir que así de fácil fue para ti olvidarme?-La rubia se inmutó por un segundo y al instante volvió a recuperar su compostura fría**

 **-Ahora eres cosa del pasado. Ya te superé**

 **-¿Ah sí?-La giró hacia él sin soltarla-En ese caso, dímelo mirándome a los ojos-Temari abrió levemente la boca y ni un solo sonido salió de esta. Pensó que podía decirlo con naturalidad; sin embargo, parecía ser inútil-¿Lo ves? Todavía sientes algo por mí**

 **-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa ahora?-Ocultó sus lágrimas de ira. Ya estaba harta de sufrir por ese vago**

 **-Me importa aunque no lo demuestre. Ninguno de los dos puede escapar de este vínculo Temari. Eso lo sabes perfectamente-Quiso enfrentarlo; pero sus ojos cafés la hacían perderse de toda realidad**

 **-Algún día tendrá que acabar-Dijo con la voz entrecortada**

 **-Eso jamás pasará. No importa por cuánto tiempo tratemos de que eso ocurra, siempre volveremos a cruzarnos**

 **-Ya déjame ir**

 **-Entonces tú deja de huir. No actúes como una niña pequeña que no sabe enfrentar los problemas. Incluso en esos tiempos, tenías más carácter**

 **-Cada quien decide cómo cambiar con el paso de los años Shikamaru. Solo…aléjate de mi vida y hagamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido**

 **-¡¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?!-El pelinegro se alteró inconscientemente-¡¿Acaso piensas botar miles de recuerdos a la basura así no más?! ¡Te juro que los años que he pasado contigo, han sido los mejores de toda mi existencia! ¡Mujeres como tú ya no existen! ¡Son contadas!**

 **-¡Deja de mentir maldita sea!-Ella reaccionó del mismo modo-¡deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!**

 **-¡Tú me importas! ¡Por eso hago lo que hago!**

 **-¡Ya cállate!-Relajó su cuerpo y su mente para proseguir hablando-¿Sabes qué? Tú ya no me importas-Tomó el precioso collar que adornaba su cuello y estuvo a punto de arrancárselo, mas él no la dejó**

 **-Ni creas que te lo voy a permitir-Agarró su muñeca-¿Ya olvidaste por qué te lo regalé?**

 **-No, y aunque quisiera, no podría**

 **-¡Oe Nara! ¡¿Qué carajos se supone que haces con mi novia?!-Lo último que le faltaba al vago, que su mayor enemigo apareciera de repente. El Yagami se acercó a ellos y se interpuso en medio-¡No la vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, ¿me oíste?!**

 **-Fuerte y claro, y de todas maneras la seguiré buscando. Ni tú ni nadie se meterá en mi camino**

 **-¡Maldito!-El pelirrojo le profanó un buen puño en la cara al pelinegro haciendo que este cayera al suelo**

 **-Cálmate-Temari tomó las manos de su novio-No vale la pena golpearlo, solo mancharías tus manos**

 **-Tienes razón. Mejor vámonos-Entrelazaron sus dedos y se perdieron de ahí. Ino fue a ayudar a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros**

 **-¿Ahora qué pasó?**

 **-¿Por qué siempre soy tan baka? Cada vez que intento lograr algo, me sale todo al revés. ¿Crees que ya la perdí?**

 **-No, no todavía. Temari no ama a Sasori, y aunque pasen miles de años, jamás podrá. La conozco**

 **-¿Por qué es tan problemático amar a alguien?**

 **-Porque si no fuese problemático, no valdría la pena arriesgar tu pellejo por esa persona-El hombre se frotó las sienes**

 **-Gaara tenía razón. Soy un fiasco**

 **-No te trates tan mal. Es cierto, al principio no pensaste en lo que Temari significa para ti. Ahora que ya lo tienes presente, sigue luchando por ella. En algún momento esa mujer dejará de ser tan terca y te aceptará de nuevo**

 **-Arigato Ino. Siempre sabes qué decir**

 **-¿Para qué están los amigos si no es para eso?-Los dos rieron**

…

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podía haberme encargado de él sin problema**

 **-Para serte honesto, jamás lo hubieses logrado. Los sentimientos siempre te ganan, no puedes evitarlo**

 **-Soy tan tonta. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente dice que cuando te enamoras, te vuelves medio retrasado**

 **-Es cierto que el amor nos pone idiotas; pero eso es lo lindo. Sentir miles y miles de mariposas en el estómago, y que cuando la ves sonreír, el mundo entero desaparece y solamente tú y ella se encuentran ahí**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi?**

 **-Desde que te conocí-La miró a los ojos-Eso es lo que tú generas en mí Temari. Y sé que nunca podré ser el tipo de hombre que deseas, no importa cuánto pelee, tu corazón ya le pertenece a otro. Por eso es que a veces, me conformo con verte feliz**

 **-Sé que algún día lograrás enamorarme Sasori. Solo sigue intentando**

 **-Shikamaru llegó primero. No puedo hacer nada en contra de eso. Te juro que quisiera creer que me es posible; pero de todas maneras no lo es**

 **-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?**

 **-Porque…solo tus ojos brillan cuando lo miras a él. Conmigo apenas se inmutan**

 **-De pronto más adelante brillen para ti**

 **-No tiene caso que eso pase-La campana sonó para entrar de nuevo a clases-Bueno, ¿vamos?**

 **-Hai-Caminaron juntos hasta su respectiva aula y tomaron sus asientos. Al final del día, todos salieron. Shikamaru se quedó por un buen rato mirando a un punto fijo haciendo que un recuerdo se formara en su hilo de pensamiento**

-FLASHBACK-

Cuando ambos tenían 10, el Nara había llegado a la residencia Sabaku No como todas las tardes de vacaciones. Tocó la puerta y el hermano más pequeño fue quien le abrió

-Como siempre, no me sorprende verte

-Hola también para ti Gaara. ¿Está tu hermana?

-Claro que sí, en su cuarto durmiendo

-Pero si son las 3:00pm, ¿en que está pensando?

-¿y cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? Mejor pregúntale a ella

-Supongo que no tengo de otra-Entró al recinto y subió las escaleras. En el camino, se encontró con el otro hermano

-Hola Kankuro

-Vienes por mi hermana, ¿cierto Nara?

-¿Acaso esperabas que viniera por ti?

-Por supuesto que no. No me gustaría pasar un día entero contigo. Sería un gran desperdicio de mi tiempo

-Mendokusai…

-Como sea, está en su cama echada cual foca. Si tratas de despertarla, lo más seguro es que te golpee

-Da igual. Yo me encargo-Abrió la puerta de la recámara de su amiga con parsimonia. Como había dicho Kankuro, parecía muerta. Lentamente se le acercó y le gritó al oído-¡Oe, estas no son horas de dormir mujer!-La pequeña se alarmó mandando la mano hasta la mejilla del Nara y dándole una buena cachetada

-¿Pero qué…?

-Incluso dormida sigues teniendo la misma fuerza bruta-Se sobó el cachete

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí?

-Eso es lo de menos. ¿Acaso estabas pensando en quitarme el premio como vago?

-Creo que eso es imposible. En fin, déjame dormir-Se escondió entre todas sus cobijas

-Oh no, ni creas que te lo voy a permitir-La sacó de la cama a la fuerza

-¿Qué te pasa? Son vacaciones. ¿No tengo derecho a descansar?

-Ya lo has hecho por toda la mañana

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Shikamaru?

-Sigo siendo yo; pero debo enseñarte un lugar. Así que, arréglate y salimos en 15 minutos

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes. Solo sal de mi cuarto-El Nara se fue a la sala a tomar un breve descanso mientras esperaba a que la problemática rubia estuviera lista. Se recostó en el sofá y se echó una "pequeña" siesta. Minutos después, Temari bajó y lo encontró ahí en estado de coma

-Como siempre, no hay ni una sola tarde en la que no te quedes dormido-Le dio un suave codazo en el brazo

-¿Eh? ¿Ya terminaste? Como siempre, tardas demasiado

-Cállate y vamos-Salieron y caminaron hasta encontrar una preciosa pradera

-Aquí es

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Al que suelo venir cuando algo me molesta o me inquieta. Este paisaje me ayuda a reflexionar bastante

-¿Entonces sientes alguna de esas cosas en este momento?

-No; pero quería que lo vieras por si algún día te apetece volver-El pequeño sonrió ladinamente-Además, aquí crecen muchas flores, en especial tus favoritas

-¿En serio?-La Sabaku No lo miró con ojos expectantes

-Sí

-Entonces iré a buscar una y luego regreso-Salió corriendo y se perdió de la vista del pelinegro

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas así no más! ¡Si tus hermanos descubren que te perdí me matarán!-Una vez que la encontró, la vio con una margarita en la mano

-Casi que no llegas. Eres muy lento-Se acercó a él y le puso la flor por detrás de la oreja-Te ves muy tierno-Se río con dulzura. El vago tomó un buen par de margaritas e hizo una diadema la cual ubicó en la cabeza de la rubia

-Tú también te ves tierna con flores en la cabeza-Ella enrojeció notablemente

-N-no digas cosas sin sentido

-No es mi culpa que sea cierto-Le revolvió los cabellos mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes. El resto de esa tarde, se quedaron ahí divirtiéndose y riéndose de cualquier estupidez que a cada uno le surcaba por la cabeza

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

 **-Siempre me gustaba hacer que se sintiera especial para que no llorara de nuevo por sus padres. Ambos nos unimos para superar eso. No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo hermosa y tierna que puede llegar a ser cuando se ríe-Dijo para sus adentros con una sonrisa ladina de por medio**

 **-¿Me das el honor de acompañarte a casa?-Escuchó una voz masculina**

 **-Claro; pero, ¿y si mis hermanos te reciben como la última vez?**

 **-Por ti soy capaz de soportar eso y más-Una pequeña vena se hinchaba en su sien por la rabia de saber que no era él quien la llevaba a su hogar. Sabía que era un completo imbécil al no haber prestado atención antes a sus sentimientos**

 **-Muy bien, entonces andando-Los observó de reojo y contempló cómo se perdían de su campo de visión**

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás así Shikamaru?-Ino le hizo volver a la realidad**

 **-No lo sé. Talvez…cuando deje de ser tan cobarde como ahora-Abrazó a su amiga y escondió su cabeza en su hombro. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer-Creí…creí que podría recuperarla; pero todo con ella me sale mal-La Yamanaka correspondió su gesto acariciando su espalda**

 **-Eso es, sácalo todo. Aquí estoy para ti**

 **-¿Por qué duele tanto amar a una persona? ¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan problemático? Kuso…**

 **-Tranquilo…es cierto que cometiste un error al no haberla aceptado cuando tuviste la oportunidad; pero no te eches a la pena. Sasori es una persona grandiosa y puede hacerla feliz de cualquier manera; sin embargo, tú llegaste antes que él y puedes hacer que las cosas cambien**

 **-Odio todo esto. No soporto que mi corazón se parta en dos por ese baka**

 **-Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no le compras algo y se lo dejas en la puerta de su casa como el regalo de un anónimo?-Se separaron**

 **-¿Segura de que eso es una buena idea?**

 **-No del todo; pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?**

 **-Tienes razón. Vamos-Fueron a la librería más cercana. Querían darle algo que ella amara, ¿y qué mejor que un libro? Además, el olor a nuevo de este es uno de los mejores, ¿verdad? Compraron uno de suspenso, el género favorito de la rubia**

 **-Ya está comprado. Ahora solo falta envolverlo-Compraron papel de regalo y formaron el empaque adecuado para guardarlo y le pusieron una tarjeta que decía: "Para la señorita Sabaku No"-Tenemos que llevarlo a su casa**

 **-Espera, no podemos ir los dos**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Sasori está allá**

 **-¿Y qué tiene? Lo dejaremos al frente de la puerta, tocaremos el timbre y saldremos corriendo de ahí**

 **-Es que ese es el problema**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-Conociendo a Kankuro y Gaara, no lo dejarán entrar y harán que se quede afuera por un largo tiempo, incuso al punto de que se congele por completo**

 **-¿Entonces cómo le hiciste tú para entrar a su casa?**

 **-Después de dos largos años mostrándoles que podían dejarme a su hermana sin problema, lo logré. Fue uno de los trabajos más complicados que he hecho en mi vida**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿debemos hacer que alguien más se lo envíe?**

 **-Sí, de pronto alguien que se disfrace de cartero o algo así. Sería de mucha ayuda**

 **-Por eso no te preocupes, tengo a la persona ideal para eso-La rubia sacó su celular y marcó-Hola amor, ¿estás ocupado?...menos mal porque necesito tu ayuda…dime que todavía conservas tu disfraz de mensajero…perfecto. Te espero aquí con él en la calle central de Konoha, ¿vale?...arigato…sayonara**

 **-¿En serio Sai tiene un disfraz de mensajero?**

 **-Tiene más de los que puedo contar. Le encanta coleccionarlos y hacerles sus propias modificaciones**

 **-¿Y esperas que alguien no lo reconozca?**

 **-Los hermanos de Temari no lo harán porque jamás lo han visto. De milagro saben quién soy. Además, cuando se disfraza puede llegar a ser irreconocible**

 **-¿Así de buenos son?**

 **-No te imaginas cuanto-Después de haber esperado por 10 largos minutos, el chico pálido apareció en el lugar en donde había sido solicitado**

 **-Aquí me tienes y con mi disfraz listo para la acción**

 **-¿De verdad eres Sai?-El pelinegro tenía ambas cejas levantadas**

 **-Oh, hola Shikamaru, no te había visto-Hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano**

 **-Sí, eres Sai**

 **-¿No te dije que podía llegar a ser irreconocible?**

 **-Parece que está vez no te equivocaste Ino**

 **-Bueno, ¿y para qué me necesitan?**

 **-Queremos que envíes esto a la casa de Temari y actúes como un cartero que entrega una corresponsal como cualquier día de su vida**

 **-Muy bien. Eso es sencillo. El problema es que no sé dónde vive ella**

 **-Cierto. ¿Me prestas el esfero y la planilla?**

 **-Aquí tienes-En esta, la mujer escribió la dirección y todo lo demás**

 **-Listo. Ya puedes retirarte. Aquí tienes la sorpresa**

 **-Hai. Si quieren, váyanse a sus casa y más tarde les informo todo cuando termine**

 **-Claro. Esperamos que lo hagas bien**

 **-No me subestimes viejo. Tengo muchas habilidades bajo la manga-El sujeto se retiró en dirección al lugar al que se le había pedido asistir. Una vez en la residencia Sabaku No, vio al Yagami ahí sentado en el suelo y la puerta cerrada**

 **-Disculpa, ¿está es la casa de los Sabaku No?-Puso su voz un poco más grave de lo que la tenía**

 **-Sí, así es**

 **-¿Y tú qué haces ahí?**

 **-Nada que le interese señor**

 **-Bueno, si no me quieres contar es tu problema-Sai tocó el timbre y el mediano de los hermanos abrió la puerta**

 **-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

 **-Buenas noches. ¿Está la…-Revisó la etiqueta del regalo-…señorita Sabaku No?**

 **-Sí, ¿para qué la quiere?**

 **-Un anónimo le mandó un regalo**

 **-Ya veo-El Sabaku No adentró un poco la cabeza en su recinto y gritó-¡Hermana! ¡Te buscan en la puerta!**

 **-Ya voy-La rubia caminó hasta la puerta principal y se ubicó al lado de su hermano**

 **-Buenas noches, ¿se le ofrece algo?**

 **-Le enviaron esto señorita**

 **-¿Quién?-Preguntó está enarcando una ceja**

 **-No me dijo su nombre. Solamente pidió que llegara a sus manos. Así que, necesito que firme aquí**

 **-De acuerdo-Tomó el bolígrafo y marcó con su nombre en la planilla-Ahí está**

 **-Espero quesea de su agrado. Hasta luego**

 **-Hasta luego-Kankuro cerró aún consciente de cómo se encontraba el novio de su hermana; pero de todas formas, él solo era una de sus últimas preocupaciones. El chico pálido decidió volver a tomar su camino**

 **-Te veo mal. Si sigues así, no llegarás muy lejos**

 **-¿A usted qué le importa? Es mi vida, no la suya**

 **-Viejo, nunca la conseguirás. Es absurdo el solo pensarlo-Río y se perdió de ahí. La mujer fue a abrir su envío**

 **-¿Qué será esto?-Lo desenvolvió tan rápido hasta el punto de destrozar todo el papel-¿Qué…?**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te trajeron hermanita?-Gaara se acercó a ella con cautela-"Hija de Humo y Hueso-Laini Taylor"-Leyó el título del libro en voz alta**

 **-Siempre he querido conseguirlo; pero es extremadamente caro, ¿quién lo habrá comprado?**

 **-No lo sé; pero estoy seguro de que esa persona tiene muy buen gusto para estas cosas**

 **-¿Acaso ya te lo leíste?**

 **-Sí, por PDF hace un par de semanas**

 **-Ya veo. Ni se te ocurra contarme nada**

 **-Calma, no soy tan cruel. Solo te diré que vale la pena quedarse en la cama leyéndolo hasta el punto de ni siquiera querer dormir**

 **-Ya veo. Si tú lo dices, entonces debe ser cierto**

 **-Por cierto, ¿ya puede irse de aquí?**

 **-Tranquilo, le pediré que se vaya-La Sabaku No fue a abrir la puerta de nuevo-Gomen, no quería que te congelaras de nuevo. Si quieres, puedes irte**

 **-Arigato. Ya no aguanto este frío-Sasori se abrigo con sus brazos, o eso fue lo que trató de hacer-Nos vemos mañana para la obra**

 **-Claro-Fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia**

 **-Oe viejo, ni se te ocurra hacer esa cochinada en frente de nosotros**

 **-No exageres Kankuro. No tiene nada de malo**

 **-Talvez pueda hacer eso contigo dentro de un largo año**

 **-¿Y cuándo podré entrar?**

 **-Si a Shikamaru le costaron dos años, talvez tú llegues a lograrlo en cuatro o más**

 **-No le hagas caso. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Cerró la puerta y encaró a su hermano menor**

 **-¿Por qué le contaste eso?**

 **-Ese imbécil debe comprender cómo son las cosas aquí. ¿Recuerdas que a Kabuto le fue inútil entrar aquí? Con cada conocido tuyo que nos has presentado ha sido lo mismo**

 **-Lo sé. Al menos pudiste haberle dicho que entraría en un año**

 **-Era decirle que lo haría en cuatro o nunca. Agradece que fui decente con él-El castaño se cruzó de brazos**

 **-¿Eso para ti es ser decente? ¿Dejar que las visitas aguanten frío sin haber hecho nada malo?**

 **-Si no aspiran confianza de lejos, mucho menos de cerca**

 **-Honestamente no te entiendo**

 **-Y no es necesario que lo hagas Temari. A veces las cosas son más fáciles así. En fin, me iré a dormir. Estoy molido-El hombre subió las escaleras con lentitud hasta su cuarto**

 **-Supongo que tú le habrías dicho algo mucho más educado Gaara**

 **-A mí no me metas en esto y…para serte sincero, le habría dicho algo peor que Kankuro**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué le habrías dicho?**

 **-Que de pronto si se moría, pensaría si su cadáver podía tocar este suelo o no**

 **-Eres mucho más siniestro que nuestro hermano**

 **-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí hermana. Ahora si me disculpas, debo dormir. Mañana tengo mucho que hacer. Buenas noches-El pelirrojo se fue a su recámara dejando a una rubia inmutada en medio de la sala**

 **-Como sea. Creo que yo también debería irme a dormir. Debo tener la mente en blanco para la obra-La mujer subió las escaleras con parsimonia y se recostó en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño. Recordaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado hoy con el vago y otro recuerdo sumó sus pensamientos**

-FLASHBACK-

Los dos se encontraban en la pequeña pradera que habían encontrado hace varios días ya. Jugaban con las mariposas, saltaban y se reían cada dos por tres. Entre medio de todo eso, Temari pisó un pequeño hoyo y cayó al pasto

-¡Ay!-Gimió de dolor. Su amigo fue de inmediato a su rescate

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo fue un golpe-Trató de pararse y volvió a caer-Kuso…

-Déjame ver-Tomó su pierna con delicadeza y sacó de su bolsillo una venda-Menos mal que siempre cargo con una de estas. Con lo tonta que eres, no me sorprende que te hayas lastimado

-¡Oe! ¡¿A quién le llamas tonta?!

-No hay más personas aquí. Solo estamos tú y yo. Es obvio a quien me refiero

-¡Shikamaru!

-Calma, solo estoy jugando-Se río con ternura-Es divertido molestarte mujer-Le coloco el vendaje en el tobillo-Con eso debe bastar de momento. Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-La cargó en su espalda y tomó camino hacia la residencia Sabaku No

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siempre andas pendiente de mí como un hermano mayor, ¿por qué?

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos años te prometí que te protegería?

-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

-Pues que eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Jamás podría dejarte sola. Además, todavía necesitas de mí

-¡No necesito de ti!-La rubia infló sus cachetes haciendo un puchero

-¿Entonces por qué siempre soy yo quien te salva?

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas-Este solo sonrió ladinamente

-Ya lo sé; pero como te dije antes, no podría abandonarte. Seas cuales sean las consecuencias, estaré siempre de tu lado

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Posó sus manos en su pecho y dejó que el llanto se apoderara de ella. ¿Así de difícil era aceptar el hecho de tenerlo tan lejos queriendo estar tan cerca hasta el punto de jamás soltar su mano? Eso era algo que ella no podía explicarse**

 **-Quisiera olvidarte, ¿es tanto pedir? Cada vez que trato de empezar de cero, vuelves a aparecer como un fantasma que nunca se escapará de mi mente. En fin, espero que algún día pueda estar contigo como en los viejos tiempos-Cerró sus ojos y quedó dormida**

 **Al día siguiente, se arregló extremadamente rápido y salió de su casa cual loca. Al llegar se instaló en su asiento y corrió al teatro para reforzar los últimos detalles de la presentación**

 **-Muy bien-Llamó Kurenai-sensei-Prepárense porque todo va a empezar en cinco minutos**

 **-Hai-Cada quien se puso su respectiva ropa y el espectáculo comenzó. La pelinegra comenzó a narrar**

 **-Una chica andaba mirando al techo de su habitación con su típica cara deprimida y sin deseos de existir**

 **-¿Qué significado tiene la vida? ¿Habrá algo bueno en ella? No sé ni para qué me lo pregunto si ya sé la respuesta…no**

 **-Su hermano llamó a la puerta**

 **-Oye Mika, ¿puedo pasar?**

 **-Adelante**

 **-¿Qué te pasa? Todos los días que vengo a buscarte te encuentro igual. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué odias tanto existir?**

 **-Nada en este mundo vale la pena. Toda la gente es igual, el mundo es igual y nada puede cambiar. ¿Lo entiendes?**

 **-No, definitivamente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo único que haces es decir lo mismo? ¿Para ti no tiene sentido vivir?**

 **-No, y nunca lo ha tenido. En lo personal, a veces quiero morirme; sin embargo, el suicidio no solucionará nada**

 **-Incluso si lo intentaras, no te lo permitiría**

 **-Como sea, ¿a qué viniste nii-san?**

 **-Solamente quiero que salgamos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Tenemos que pasar más tiempos juntos como hermanos que somos**

 **-¿En serio es necesario? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?**

 **-Están muy ocupados**

 **-¿Así que soy tu último recurso?**

 **-No te lo tomes tan apecho. Solo acompáñame un rato al centro comercial, por favor**

 **-De acuerdo. Vamos-Lo miró con ojos amargados**

 **-Y ya cambia esa cara que me estresa tanto**

 **-Kuso…**

 **-Salieron de su casa a su destino. Al llegar, compraron un helado y anduvieron por ahí. Por otro lado, otros dos hermanos se encontraban cerca de ellos**

 **-Nee-san, ¿por qué me hiciste salir? ¿Tienes idea de la pereza que me da estar aquí?**

 **-Por un día, deja de quejarte Hiro, ¿es mucho pedirte?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Puedes estar feliz por lo menos una hora?**

 **-No, no tiene sentido estarlo. No existe nada que me incite a ello**

 **-¿Por qué vives tan aburrido con la vida?**

 **-Porque no tiene nada bueno para ofrecer, solo es un fastidio más**

 **-Ambas familias se cruzaron de una forma inesperada. Mika se había chocado contra Hiro, haciendo que su bola de helado cayera y terminara aplastada en el suelo**

 **-Supongo que tendré que comprarte otro Mika**

 **-Espera, ¿tú no eres Nozomu?**

 **-¿Akemi?**

 **-Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo**

 **-Estoy tan feliz de verte**

 **-Yo también, ¿en dónde estabas metida?**

 **-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti**

 **-Se separaron**

 **-Como sea, lo importante es que volvimos a encontrarnos**

 **-¿Él es Hiro?**

 **-Sí. Hermano, te presento a uno de mis mejores amigos de la secundaria, Nozomu**

 **-Es un placer**

 **-Ambos estrecharon sus manos**

 **-¿Esta es tu hermanita Mika?**

 **-La misma de siempre**

 **-Vaya, has crecido mucho**

 **-Es un gusto**

 **-Bueno, te presento al hermano de mi amiga, Hiro. Hiro, ella es Mika, mi hermana menor**

 **-Los dos cruzaron sus miradas y sus ojos se abrieron completamente a la vez que sus corazones aceleraban sus pulsos. Estrecharon sus manos y sintieron un pequeño escalofrío recorrer sus columnas**

 **-Hola**

 **-Hola**

 **-En fin, fue un gusto verte de nuevo**

 **-Igualmente Akemi**

 **-Tenemos que irnos; pero espero que podamos encontrarnos en alguna otra ocasión. Sayonara**

 **-Tomaron caminos opuestos. En el trayecto, Akemi le iba haciendo la vida imposible a Hiro**

 **-Veo que te gustó la hermana de Nozomu**

 **-¿Qué? Por favor nee-san, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas**

 **-A mí no me puedes mentir. Admite que te gustó**

 **-Solo diré que me pareció atractiva, nada más**

 **-¿En serio solo es eso?**

 **-Sí, deja de molestar. Estás peor que mamá**

 **-Después de haber realizado su actividad, llegaron a su casa y fueron a sus cuartos. Al día siguiente, Hiro se levantó y desperezó**

 **-Kuso, ¿por qué esa extraña chica no sale de mi mente? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Cuando la vi, tuve miles de sensaciones al mismo tiempo. No lo entiendo.**

 **-Suspiró con pesadez**

 **-Creo que ya debo estar volviéndome loco**

 **-Alguien comenzó a arrojar piedras hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Fue a abrir y se encontró con su mejor amiga**

 **-Casi que no te dignas en mostrar presencia Hiro. De verdad que eres un pesado**

 **-Si eso soy yo, ¿qué eres tú Aya?**

 **-No fastidies y arréglate rápido. Tenemos que ir a la escuela**

 **-Carajo, lo había olvidado. Espérame ahí, ya bajo**

 **-Se vistió lo más rápido que le fue posible y salió de su casa. Junto con Aya, siguieron su camino hasta el lugar de estudio. Por otra parte, Mika ya se encontraba allí conversando con su mejor amigo**

 **-¿Estás enferma Mika? Hoy no tienes la cara de siempre**

 **-El chico puso su mano sobre la frente de su amiga**

 **-¿Acaso cómo es mi cara usualmente?**

 **-Más amargada que eso; pero en fin. ¿Pasó algo que no sepa?**

 **-No, nada. Estoy bien**

 **-Eso sí, sigues tan fría como de costumbre**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, voy a ir a comprar algo. Ya vuelvo**

 **-Muy bien**

 **-Mika fue a una de las máquinas de comida que se encontraba más cerca de ella. Al momento de insertar el billete, una mano desconocida estaba sobre la suya. Tal parece que intentaba realizar la misma acción que ella. Mika alzó la mirada y se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver. Los ojos de ambos estaban perdidos en el otro**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen la demora, pero como había aclarado antes, no voy a tener mucho tiempo como antes de escribir. Lo importante, es que no he muerto aún

Lo dejé hasta este punto porque si sigo, se me haría muchísimo más largo. Además, quiero que me digan en los comentarios qué creen que pasará después en la obra y tampoco quiero fregarles la vista con tantas letras

Las cosas están cada vez más intensas entre Shikamaru y Temari. ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? Ni siquiera yo sé lo que se le ocurrirá a mi cerebro en algún futuro

Temari trató de desechar los recuerdos con Shika. Casi se me parte el kokoro en esa escena. Demasiado fuerte para mí

Ya sé que he estado metiendo muchos recuerdos en esta historia; pero de eso se trata. Es ver cómo las cosas fueron creciendo entre los dos y por qué razón acabaron fijándose en el otro. Básicamente eso es lo que quiero transmitirles

Los nombres de los personajes de la obra no me pertenecen, son de un drama japonés llamado "Koizora" o en español "Cielo de Amor". Es 100% recomendado. Solo tiene seis capítulos y en cada uno de ellos te enamoras cada vez más de los personajes. La historia es supremamente emotiva

-Saso: Odio que Temari protagonice la obra de nuevo. Ojalá que no se bese con él

-Yo: ¿Y quién dice que no pueda pasar?

-Saso: Por favor, no seas tan cruel conmigo. Yo la amo

-Yo: Deja de decir estupideces o esto se hará eterno

-Saso: Ya no te quiero

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	8. Pequeña Esperanza Quebrantada

Capítulo 7

Pequeña Esperanza Quebrantada

 **-Ho-hola**

 **-Dijo ella intentando romper el silencio**

 **-Hola…no sabía que…estudiabas aquí…**

 **-Yo tampoco…quiero decir…tampoco tenía idea de que…bueno…ya sabes a lo que me refiero**

 **-El amigo de Mika llegó a donde se encontraban los dos tortolitos**

 **-¿Por qué tardas tanto?**

 **-Yuu…**

 **-La presencia de este la sobresaltó**

 **-¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Lo conoces?**

 **-Etto…yo…**

 **-Sí, nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Hiroki, muchos me llaman Hiro, un placer**

 **-Hiro extendió su brazo para saludar**

 **-Yuu, el placer es mío**

 **-Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos**

 **-Mika, tenemos que irnos, las clases comenzarán pronto**

 **-H-hai…fue…fue un gusto verte de nuevo**

 **-Mika sonrió tímidamente**

 **-Igualmente…sayonara…**

 **-Los dos amigos se perdieron de vista**

…

 **-Oye Hiro, dijiste que solo comprarías un paquete de papás, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?**

 **-No es importante**

 **-¿Conociste a una chica que llamara tu atención o qué?**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar tal locura?**

 **-Pues el hecho de que tu rostro se ve algo alegre**

 **-¿Alegre? ¿Segura de que no te está fallando la vista?**

 **-No, completamente segura. Alguien te está cambiando, y descubriré quién es**

 **-Inténtalo, no encontrarás nada**

 **-Todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas clases. Después de varias horas, llegó la hora de comer. Mika se encontraba almorzando con Yuu como todas las tardes en la mesa más solitaria del comedor**

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **-¿Y cómo qué sería ese algo?**

 **-¿Hay alguna relación entre el sujeto de esta mañana y tú?**

 **-¿Qué? Eso es absurdo, completa y absolutamente absurdo. ¿De dónde sacaste tal estupidez Yuu?**

 **-Pues…por la forma en cómo lo mirabas y lo nerviosa que estabas. Nunca te había visto así**

 **-Debes de estar alucinando. Solamente estaba así porque me sorprendió verlo, eso es todo**

 **-¿Es solo eso o es que el hombre te gusta?**

 **-Mika se levantó indignada**

 **-¡No me gusta!**

 **-Respiró detenidamente para conservar lo poco de cordura que le quedaba en ese entonces**

 **-¿Sabes qué? Iré a caminar por ahí. Tengo cosas en las cuales pensar**

 **-Tomó sus cosas y se perdió de la zona de comidas. Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo y diciendo**

 **-¿Quién se cree Yuu para venir a decirme tremendas cosas? No me gusta Hiro, por favor. Solamente es un ser más en este asqueroso mundo. No puede llamar mi atención así como así, ¿o sí? Vamos Mika, deja de perder la cabeza. No tienes tiempo para pensar en si te gusta o no una persona. La respuesta es más que clara, no te interesa ese baka en lo más mínimo**

 **-Sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar una melodía procedente de una guitarra eléctrica. Se oía cómo venía del salón de música. Puso con delicadeza su oído en la puerta para obtener una mejor resonancia de ese deleite auditivo**

 **-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón se siente completo? ¿Quién está tocando esa perfecta obra de arte?**

 **-Decidida, abrió la puerta con suavidad para no ser escuchada por el personaje que se encontrara por ahí. Al asomar la vista, se quedó con la boca abierta. La persona misteriosa era Hiro; sin embargo, él no pudo verla debido a que estaba de espaldas a la entrada. Una vez que terminó de tocar, Mika exclamó**

 **-No sabía que tocabas un instrumento**

 **-Hiro se inmutó y lentamente volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con la presencia que le hacía sentirse completo por dentro; cosa que no sabía explicar con palabras**

 **-¿Hace…hace cuánto estás ahí?**

 **-El tiempo suficiente; pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Dime, ¿desde cuándo tocas la guitarra?**

 **-Desde que era pequeño. Es con lo único con lo que me puedo sentir tranquilo y no pensar en que el mundo es una completa mierda. No sé ni para qué te lo digo, si lo más seguro es que no te importe**

 **-De hecho sí me importa**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Tenemos la misma clase de pensamiento; sin embargo, yo no he encontrado algo que me relaje y me haga olvidar la basura de mundo en el que vivimos; aunque sea por unos segundos…**

 **-Hiro sonrió ladinamente**

 **-¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar un instrumento?**

 **-¿Quieres enseñarme?**

 **-Claro, eres la primera persona a la que no considero basura, ¿por qué no? De pronto pueda servirte para olvidar**

 **-Mika sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, lo que puso perplejo al chico. No sabía por qué razón su corazón latía a mil cuando la veía en ese estado**

 **-Arigato, supongo que no eres escoria como el resto**

 **-Agradezco el elogio; pero acércate. No voy a comerte, ni que fuera caníbal**

 **-Muy bien**

 **-Mika tomó asiento al lado de Hiro. Y en ese pequeño rato de descanso, los dos aprendieron mucho más de lo que habrían esperado. El final del día arribó, y cada estudiante se fue por su propio camino**

 **-Mika, ¿en dónde anduviste el resto del almuerzo? Me preocupaste**

 **-En ningún lugar especial. Solamente caminé y me perdí en varios sitios, nada fuera de lo común. No deberías preocuparte tanto**

 **-Eres mi amiga, claro que debo. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo hiciera?**

 **-Uno de muchos para serte sincera**

…

 **-¿Por qué siempre te escapas? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrarte?**

 **-Solo quería estar solo. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?**

 **-Que siempre lo estás. De milagro aceptas mi presencia**

 **-Lo hago porque ya estoy acostumbrado a ti Aya. Hemos estado juntos desde que tenemos memoria**

 **-¿Esa es tu forma tierna de decir "contigo es diferente porque en ti confío"?**

 **-Si quieres tomarlo de esa forma, no le veo problema**

 **-Tan frío como siempre, ¿nunca cambias verdad?**

 **-No, y nunca lo haré**

 **-Al día siguiente, Mika y Hiro volvieron a cruzarse en la escuela**

 **-Hola**

 **-Hola**

 **-Oye Mika, quiero preguntarte algo**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Bueno, ¿te gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver en el salón de música en el almuerzo?**

 **-Claro, será divertido**

 **-Y así hicieron. A la hora de comer, se encontraron en el lugar establecido y continuaron de este modo todos los días. La presencia del otro los hacía sentirse especiales, sabían que la bonita conexión que tenían era porque eran iguales tanto en mente como en espíritu. Pasaron los meses y ambos se fueron enamorando mutuamente sin darse cuenta. Un día, Hiro decidió que era hora de expresar lo que sentía, ya no le importaba si ella le decía sí o no, lo único que anhelaba es que Mika lo supiera**

 **-¿Por qué me miras así Hiro? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

 **-No, es solo que…hay algo muy importante que debes saber**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…**

 **-Deja de asustarme y ve al grano**

 **-Etto…me gustas...**

 **-Mika se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se mantuvo así por varios segundos**

 **-¿Qué…qué es lo que acabas de decir?**

 **-Lo mismo que escuchaste, me gustas**

 **-¿No estás mintiendo?**

 **-No, te lo juro. Es la primera vez que una mujer llama mi atención. Si lo que siento no es recíproco, no importa. Solamente quería que lo supieras, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo…**

 **-Lo que pasa es que…lo que sientes sí es recíproco**

 **-¿De verdad?**

 **-Sí, nunca había sentido esto, hasta que apareciste en mi vida**

 **-Entonces, ¿me darías la oportunidad de hacerte feliz?**

 **-Claro que sí**

 **-Se abrazaron con cariño y amor. Al separarse, sus miradas quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Hiro fue acercándose poco a poco para que sus labios se encontraran; pero Mika retrocedió**

 **-¿Hice algo malo?**

 **-No, no es eso. Yo…no me siento preparada para esto…**

 **-¿Eso es todo? Tranquila, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te sientas lista**

 **-Arigato**

 **-No me lo agradezcas. ¿Quieres que les demos la noticia a nuestros hermanos?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Hiro llamó a su hermana mayor y le comunicó que necesitaba verla y en dónde se encontrarían y a qué hora. Mika hizo lo mismo con su hermano. Una vez que las clases terminaron, fueron tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados al lugar de la cita, el cual era un pequeño restaurante**

…

 **-¿Nozomu?**

 **-El chico volteó la vista y la observó con detenimiento**

 **-¿Akemi?**

 **-Se acercó a ella**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta**

 **-Pues Mika me llamó diciendo que nos reuniéramos aquí porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme**

 **-Hiro también me llamó y me citó aquí por la misma razón**

 **-Esto es muy raro, ¿no lo crees?**

 **-Sí, ¿qué será lo que están tramando esos dos?**

 **-No lo sé; pero ojalá no sea nada grave**

 **-No lo creo**

 **-Finalmente, la pareja llegó**

 **-Hola nii-san, Akemi-nee.** **Agradecemos que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir**

 **-Claro que sí Mika. ¿Ahora me puedes explicar el hecho de que los cuatro nos encontremos aquí?**

 **-Etto…Hiro, ¿te importa?**

 **-No, claro que no. Bueno…Mika y yo decidimos volvernos novios**

 **-Nozomu y Akemi quedaron con la boca abierta**

 **-¿Lo que acabas de decir va en serio Hiro?**

 **-Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida nee-san**

 **-¿Y desde cuándo están saliendo?**

 **-Desde hoy Nozomu-nii; pero entre más pronto lo supieran, era mejor para todos**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Lo único que pido es tu aprobación para hacer feliz a tu hermana**

 **-Nozomu se abalanzó contra Hiro dándole un gran abrazo**

 **-Claro que sí tienes mi permiso. Mika es lo más importante que tengo en la vida; pero puedo confiar en ti y en que jamás la abandonarás**

 **-Arigato Nozomu-nii, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento en este momento**

 **-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Tú qué opinas Akemi?**

 **-Para ser honesta, me llena de alegría que mi hermanito haya encontrado a una mujer que sé que todos los días lo hará feliz**

 **-Por supuesto Akemi-nee, ¿eso quiere decir que no te molesta que sea la novia de tu hermano?**

 **-Claro que no. También tienen mi aprobación**

 **-Arigato**

 **-No lo agradezcas Mika**

 **-Mika y Hiro salieron del lugar más que felices; cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo. Por primera vez, sus caras de amargura habían cambiado por unas enamoradas; muy enamoradas**

 **-No puedo creer que esto de verdad esté pasando**

 **-Yo tampoco. Te amo tanto**

 **-Se dieron un abrazo y volvieron a quedar igual que hace un par de horas, la única diferencia esta vez, fue que Mika aceptó el beso. Fue tierno y amoroso, con delicadeza y dulzura, aparte de lento por supuesto. Al separarse, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad igual a la de una estrella**

 **-Pensé que tardarías más tiempo para estar lista**

 **-Pues fíjate que no, porque ahora ya me siento tranquila por el hecho de que nuestros hermanos sepan la verdad y la hayan aceptado sin problemas**

 **-¿Entonces eso era lo que te tenía preocupada?**

 **-Sí, ¿qué más podría haber sido?**

 **-¡Sabía que una chica te tenía loco!**

 **-Aya apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a la pareja**

 **-¿En qué momento llegaste tú?**

 **-Desde hace rato. Cuando no quisiste contarme lo que te pasaba, decidí seguirte para descubrirlo, y parece que mi plan no falló**

 **-En definitiva no sé si odiarte o quererte**

 **-Puedes hacer ambas, no hay problema**

 **-Era obvio que algo me estabas ocultando Mika, no eres buena para engañar**

 **-Yuu llegó a la escena**

 **-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

 **-Nada especial, solo quería corroborar qué era lo que tenía tan extraña, en el sentido positivo por supuesto**

 **-Fijó su vista en el novio de su amiga**

 **-Si llegas a herirla, te mato, ¿entendido?**

 **-Sí viejo, calma**

 **-Hiro y Mika comenzaron a cantar una preciosa melodía**

(Canción: "You Can Come to Me"-"Laura Marano & Ross Lynch". En el caso de no saber inglés, buscar la letra en español)

 _ **-When you're on your own, drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in. Someone will throw it**_

 _ **-And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break and you need a way to feel strong again. Someone will know it**_

 _ **-(Juntos) And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope, 'cause someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't. If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I'll be your sky. Everything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me…**_

 **-En ese instante, pudieron entender que el mundo no era del todo malo, solo necesitaban encontrar algo que de verdad les sacara un sonrisa, hasta en los momentos de mayor tristeza. Si estaban juntos, nada sería imposible. Y así, es como termina esta hermosa historia**

 **Todos los del público aplaudieron. Los que formaron parte de la obra y faltaban en el escenario salieron y dieron una reverencia**

 **-Bueno, nuestras estrellas quieren ofrecer unas palabras. Primero, nuestra protagonista Sabaku No Temari**

 **-Arigato Kurenai-sensei. Bueno, esperamos que hayan disfrutado ver esta obra de teatro así como nosotros amamos ensayarla y presentarla. Esta historia nos deja una enseñanza, y es que no podemos juzgar las cosas que nos rodean, sin antes conocerlas bien a fondo-La rubia esbozó una sonrisa ladina-Ahora, los dejo con el protagonista Nara Shikamaru**

 **-Algo que esta historia también nos transmite es que el amor siempre estará presente, ya sea familiar o el de una pareja. Y aunque intentemos huir una y otra vez de este, siempre nos cruzaremos con él, de cualquier manera**

 **Una vez que todo terminó, cada quien se cambió y estuvo listo para irse a su casa**

 **-Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no lo crees?-Shikamaru asustó a Temari por la espalda; pero luego esta mantuvo su compostura. Eso sí, no quiso verlo**

 **-¿Quieres dejarme en paz? La obra acabó, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hacer juntos**

 **-¿Segura?-Se acercó más a ella acortando la distancia entre ambos**

 **-Completamente**

 **-Pues para mí tus diálogos salían del corazón, así como los míos. ¿Por cuánto más seguiremos así? ¿Qué parte de que te amo y no puedo estar sin ti no puedes comprender?**

 **-Justamente eso. Estoy harta de que sigas mintiendo con todo esto. Deja de crearme ilusiones absurdas que nunca se harán realidad**

 **-¿Entonces lo que sientes por mí aún no ha cambiado?-La rubia se mordió la lengua. Ese sujeto era tan inteligente y la conocía tan bien**

 **-Claro que sí, cambió hace mucho. Ahora estoy con Sasori y lo amo más que a nada**

 **-Puede que lo quieras, más nunca lo amarás. Puedes decirle a todo el mundo lo mismo y hacer que te crean; sin embargo, a mí no me puedes engañar y mucho menos a ti misma Temari-Ahora sí la mujer tomó valor y lo encaró**

 **-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezcas de mi vida?**

 **-Ya te lo he dicho antes, no existe nada que puedas hacer porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado; aunque finjas que no te gusta**

 **-En serio, para con esto. ¿No te das cuenta del daño que estás causando?**

 **-La única que está causando daño aquí eres tú. A veces parezco masoquista al perseguirte y solo recibir un rechazo tuyo**

 **-¿Yo causando daño? Claro que no**

 **-Claro que sí. El hecho de que me intentes alejar es muy doloroso para mí. No quiero perderte Temari**

 **-Pues es una desgracia para ti, porque ya lo hiciste hace mucho. Actúas como un estúpido solo porque me la paso más con mi novio, finges que te importo y más encima me besas como si fuéramos algo más que compañeros**

 **-¡Porque para mí tú eres algo más que una compañera! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida! ¿¡Qué es lo que no te deja aceptar lo que siento por ti!?-El vago se alteró brutalmente. No quería gritarle; pero con esa mujer tan terca era imposible no salirse de sus cabales**

 **-¡El hecho de que no sientas nada! ¡Tú lo único que buscas es arruinar mi felicidad!**

 **-¿¡Cómo puedes decir tal barbaridad!? ¡Yo lo único que busco es tu felicidad!**

 **-¡Mientes! ¡Todos estos años me has mentido! ¡No significo nada para ti!**

 **-¡Si no significaras nada para mí, no habría hecho tantas cosas para ver tu sonrisa o tus cachetes rojos de la vergüenza!**

 **-¡Solo has pasado tiempo conmigo por pesar, nada más! ¡Solo por el maldito hecho de que mis padres murieron!**

 **-¡Jamás anduve contigo por pesar! ¡Para serte honesto, me encantaba y encanta estar a tu lado por cómo eres! ¡Tienes personalidad y mucho carácter, es por eso que siempre llamaste mi atención! ¡Por el simple hecho de no actuar como las demás mujeres, por querer ser diferente!-Los ojos de la Sabaku No se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia**

 **-Solo…deja de hablar. El estar cerca de ti solamente me hace más daño. Ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado en esa calle y nos hubiésemos hecho amigos. De no ser por eso, mi vida sería completamente diferente-Ante esas palabras, el Nara se encontraba conmocionado**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿aborreces los recuerdos que hemos tenido desde que éramos niños?-Temari quiso soltar un "no" como respuesta; sin embargo, no lo hizo**

 **-Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos. Lo único que logran es que vuelva a llorar como una ingenua-Pasó a su lado y se perdió de ahí. Shikamaru estaba en shock, no sabía si perseguirla o dejar que se fuera como muchas veces había hecho. Se limitó a sentarse en el piso y frotar sus sienes. Comenzó a llorar**

 **-¿Quién diría que amar duele tanto? Soy un asco como persona y hombre. ¿Por qué ese idiota tuvo que aparecer en nuestras vidas y cambiarlo todo? De no ser por él, talvez hubiera podido conquistarla. No Shikamaru, todo esto es tu culpa por no haberla aceptado desde un inicio. Cuánto me odio**

 **-Te veo mal viejo**

 **-Chouji…-Su amigo robusto se agachó a su lado y lo rodeó con su brazo por los hombros**

 **-Parece que las cosas tampoco salieron bien esta vez**

 **-No, nunca salen bien. Trato de dar lo mejor de mí, y ella siempre me evade como si no quisiera estar conmigo**

 **-No te preocupes tanto, solo está confundida. Tienes que darle tiempo, lo más seguro es que al final comprenda lo que sientes por ella**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?**

 **-Te lo pondré de este modo. Tú eres un estratega, tu coeficiente intelectual para todas las asignaturas es algo fuera de lo normal y tienes una capacidad de análisis sorprendente; sin embargo, para el amor, eres un baka porque no has aprendido a pensar con el corazón**

 **-Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo que no tenga que ver con comida-El Akimichi río**

 **-Pasar tiempo con Ino no es tan malo como parece; aunque con Sai de por medio, es algo incómodo**

 **-Te entiendo, yo también he estado en esos momentos en los que no sabes si huir o quedarte parado como tonto mientras haces de violinista**

 **-Sí; pero volviendo al tema. No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, debes mantenerte firme, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Hai. Arigato Chouji, definitivamente me conoces como la palma de tu mano**

 **-Crecimos juntos como hermanos, claro que lo hago. Ahora vámonos antes de que oscurezca más-Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta su casa**

…

 **-¿Estás bien Temari? Has estado callada todo el camino-Sasori la sacó de sus pensamientos**

 **-Oh, no es nada. Estoy bien**

 **-¿Segura? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea**

 **-En serio, no es nada. No te preocupes-El teléfono del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar. Este detuvo sus pasos, sacó su aparato y vio la llamada**

 **-¿Puedes esperar aquí? Es que es personal**

 **-Claro, no hay problema-El hombre se alejó un poco y contestó en un susurro**

 **-¿Te importaría dejar de acosarme?...calma, estoy en ello…ya sé que no me queda tiempo…te prometo que lo haré lo antes posible; pero no es tan fácil como parece…deja de preocuparte tanto, yo me hago cargo de esto, ¿de acuerdo?...lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar…sayonara…-Colgó**

 **-¿Quién era?**

 **-Nadie importante, un tío que necesitaba algo**

 **-¿Y qué es?**

 **-Un préstamo; pero no tengo mucho dinero, así que no puedo ayudarlo**

 **-¿Y tus padres no pueden hacer algo?-El sujeto agachó la mirada**

 **-Mis padres me abandonaron cuando solo tenía cinco años**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Fui un hijo no deseado y me dejaron en el Bienestar Familiar**

 **-Gomen, no quería hacerte sentir mal**

 **-No es tu culpa, no lo sabías**

 **-¿Y nadie te adoptó o algo?**

 **-Sí, cuando tenía siete; pero no me gustó estar con ellos y me escapé**

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-Esa pareja tenía otros dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Esos dos me trataban horrible**

 **-¿Y sus padres no te trataban bien?**

 **-Ellos actuaban como ángeles. Siempre andaban preocupados por mí y de todo lo que me pasara. Fueron mejores de lo que hubiesen llegado a ser mis padres biológicos, o es lo que quiero creer**

 **-¿Y no intentaron buscarte?**

 **-Sí; pero siempre he sido bueno para caminar entre las sombras y que nadie me descubra. Por dos años anduve por las calles sin rumbo hasta que llegó el día en que decidí buscar un trabajo y mantenerme solo. Nadie quería darme una oportunidad. Un día, una señora me aceptó y dijo que podía ser el cajero en su pequeña tienda de artesanías, eso sí, no podía haber un solo error en las cuentas**

 **-¿Y qué pasó después?**

 **-Al final, llegó mi hora de partir. Ya estaba más estable, así que me compré mi propia casa gracias a los sueldos que recibía y que no gastaba nada. Ahorré como loco por años**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Sí, esa es la historia de mi vida. En fin, sigamos antes de que tus hermanos me asesinen por haberte llevado tan tarde-Al llegar a la residencia Sabaku No, la mujer se dispuso a abrir la puerta; sin embargo, su hermano castaño le ganó**

 **-Hasta que por fin llegan. Como siempre, eres un lento Yagami**

 **-De nada, no tienes que agradecérmelo**

 **-Como sea. Entra a la casa Temari**

 **-Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana Sasori**

 **-Claro-Fueron a darse un beso, cuando inesperadamente Gaara se puso en medio de los dos cruzándose de brazos**

 **-Sin muestras de cariño-Sasori se asustó**

 **-Deberías ser agente secreto o asesino. Tienes una habilidad sorprendente para no ser detectado-El menor de los Sabaku No fulminó al Yagami con la mirada, haciendo que este tragara su saliva y le sudara la nuca exuberantemente**

 **-Entra inmediatamente a la casa Temari**

 **-No hasta que dejes de espantarlo-El hombre soltó una pequeña risa malévola**

 **-Muy bien-Entró a su hogar y su hermana lo siguió-Ahora, piérdete Yagami. Ya cumpliste con tu deber-Le cerró la puerta en toda la cara**

 **-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan cruel con él?**

 **-Cuando me convenza de que es un buen hombre para ti, en otras palabras, nunca**

 **-¿Qué te ha hecho?**

 **-Más bien, ¿qué les hizo a Shikamaru y a ti? Oh, ya sé la respuesta, arruinar una amistad de más de cinco años**

 **-Para tu información, fue ese vago el que la arruinó**

 **-Eso es lo que quieres creer hermana. En fin, vayamos a dormir antes de que anochezca más-Cada quien tomó su camino a su cuarto. Los dos hombres quedaron en estado de coma; pero la rubia estaba con la mirada perdida haciendo que los recuerdos volvieran una vez más**

-FLASHBACK-

Temari entró a su salón de clases como cada mañana de lunes a viernes. Al llegar a su puesto, se encontró con un enorme regalo y una gran tarjeta que decía "feliz cumpleaños"

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó?-Se volteó y reconoció a su amigo

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo haría?-Se le abalanzó y lo abrazó. Después de ciertos segundos, se separaron-En fin, abre tu regalo. Ojalá no me haya equivocado y sea de tu agrado

-Muy bien-La Sabaku No tomó la caja con emoción y la abrió. Se tapó la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba-Esto es…

-Sí, son unos pequeños artilugios de tu banda favorita, incluyendo su último disco

-Esto debió costarte un dineral

-La verdad es que no. Estaba en promoción, así que aproveché que tu cumpleaños se acercaba y lo compré

-Tú y tus hermosos regalos. Yo nunca te he dado algo así de genial

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo Temari? Con tal de que estés ahí para mí en ese día es más que suficiente para satisfacerme

-¿Lo juras?

-Te lo juro como que me llamo Nara Shikamaru

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

 **-Es increíble que te siga amando como una tonta. Eres tan bueno y cariñoso, ¿qué mujer no caería a tus pies tan fácil? Incluso yo, que soy fría y reservada cayó en tu trampa. Algún día te olvidaré, estoy segura-Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. De repente, alguien entró sigilosamente por su ventana-¿Pero qué…?-La aprisionó y puso un pañuelo en su rostro, dejándola inconsciente. Escapó y se la llevó hasta un lugar bien escondido de la sociedad**

 **-Por fin lo logré, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, la más grande de las riquezas por fin está en mis manos-El extraño hombre tomó un teléfono y marcó un número-Hola…necesito que vengas de inmediato, hay algo que quiero mostrarte…sí, es muy importante y creo que va a sorprenderte…muy bien, nos vemos aquí…sayonara…**

 **La rubia despertó lentamente y se sorprendió. ¿Dónde estaba? No tenía idea. Se encontraba atada de sus extremidades y su boca estaba vendada. El hombre que era su poca compañía, aparte de una mujer de unos treinta y tantos que se hallaba a su izquierda en la misma situación que ella, se le acercó con picardía**

 **-Veo que ya despertaste preciosa. Es un alivio, o de lo contrario, no podrías hacer bien el trabajo que tengo para ti-Se relamió los labios con lujuria y le quitó la venda de la boca a la chica para que pudiera hablar**

 **-¿¡Quién carajos eres tú y qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí!?**

 **-Con el tiempo lo sabrás preciosa-Tomó su barbilla-Definitivamente eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. ¿Quién diría que ese muchacho tiene buen gusto? Siempre me trae preciosuras para que cumplan con su deber**

 **-¿¡De qué rayos hablas!?-Antes de poder responderle, llamaron a la puerta**

 **-Veo que por fin llegó. Ya vuelvo linda-Fue a abrir y dejó pasar a la persona que había llamado hace unos momentos**

 **-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Orochimaru? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?**

 **-Sí; pero tienes que ver lo que tengo**

 **-¿Otra vez atrapaste a otra fea en el camino?**

 **-No, algo muchísimo mejor que de seguro te encantará-Se adentraron en el extraño lugar y tanto el visitante como la atada quedaron con los ojos abiertos**

 **-¿Tú? No puede ser…**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que no había actualizado desde hace una eternidad; pero tenía mucha tarea y de milagro dormía bien. Ahora por fin, pude sacar un pequeño tiempo para escribir, ya me hacía falta. No prometo que esto no vuelva a suceder. Para los que ya terminaron el colegio, sabrán lo sofocante que es estar en décimo y todo lo que hay que hacer

La obra salió un éxito; pero para nuestra pareja acabó en desastre como siempre. Me duele mucho escribir escenas en las que se pelean y todo es triste; aunque de lo contrario, no habría emoción, ni lágrimas, ni drama

Poco a poco nos acercamos al secreto de Sasori, ¿quién lo habrá llamado y qué es lo que estará tramando? Denme su opinión en los comentarios

Me dio un poquito de pesar por Sasori. Su vida no ha sido para nada fácil y ha tenido que luchar por su bienestar desde que era pequeño. Nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto; pero se merece un gran aplauso por lo fuerte que fue en su infancia

Morí de la risa en la parte en que Gaara se mete entre Sasori y Temari. Ese pequeño pelirrojo sí que sabe intimidar a la gente

Otro recuerdo apareció en la mente de Temari, ¿cuándo dejará de ser tan terca y comprenderá que debe estar al lado de Shika?

¿Quién habrá sido el sujeto con el que Temari se encontró en ese recóndito lugar? Díganme en los comentarios quién creen que es (creo que esa respuesta es más que obvia)

-Shika: ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir torturándome?

-Yo: Todavía falta mucho para que estén juntos, tienes que esperar

-Saso: Por favor, es inútil que se quede con un hombre cabeza de piña

-Yo: ¿Y tú en qué momento llegaste?

-Saso: El poder de los fanfic Anita, ¿no es así cabeza de piña?

-Shika: Vuelves a llamarme así, y no vivirás para contarlo (Los cachetes de Shikamaru se enrojecen de la ira)

-Saso: Cabeza de piña

-Shika: Te lo advertí, no lo niegues (Sasori recibe un puñetazo que lo deja noqueado. Miro al pelirrojo)

-Yo: Creo que lo mataste. Ahora sí nos quedamos sin historia

-Shika: Estará bien. El poder del fanfic lo resucitará

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	9. Cruda Realidad

Capítulo 8

Cruda Realidad

 **La conmoción seguía presente. Ninguno creía el hecho de estar cara a cara en una situación que parecía que iba a terminar siendo bastante complicada.**

 **-Sasori…-el nombrado se arrodilló y se puso las manos en la cabeza mirando hacia el piso. No era capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su novia.**

 **-Perdóname Temari. Yo en serio no quise que las cosas terminaran así; pero no había elección. Todo ya estaba planeado y bien estructurado. Te juro que quise escapar de esta realidad que me ata, una y otra vez lo intenté; aunque sabía que era inútil tan solo pensarlo-lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por la gran impotencia que sentía.**

 **-Mejor lo explico yo, ya que este estúpido no se hizo entender.-El hombre carraspeó.-Bueno, este muchacho que ves aquí en frente tuyo, Yagami Sasori, trabaja para mí en un negocio que nos proporciona a ambos grandes ganancias, más para mí que para él claro está. Nos especializamos en la trata de blancas. Siempre buscamos chicas lindas para mantener a miles de clientes satisfechos y recibir un buen billete con tal de tener un buen sustento.**

 **-¿Trata de blancas?-La rubia seguía anonadada. ¿Cómo fue que terminó metida en esto?-Eso quiere decir que…**

 **-Tal como lo piensas preciosa. Ahora trabajarás con nosotros; pero tranquila, te prometo que recibirás un buen sueldo. A fin de cuentas, muchos hombres pagarían millones por una noche contigo. Tienes lo que cualquier macho pediría; cara de ángel y curvas perfectas-Temari desvió la mirada y la fijó en la mujer que se hallaba a su lado, con la mayoría de su cuerpo herido.**

 **-¿Y ella? ¿También trabaja en esto?**

 **-No. Esta mujer es la madre de Sasori. Solo la tenemos atada al igual que tú porque ha intentado escaparse muchas veces. No es algo que pueda permitir-los ojos verdes de la rubia se abrieron como platos y se enfocaron en el Yagami.**

 **-¿Tu madre? Creí que tus padres te habían abandonado cuando apenas eras un niño. ¿Esto qué se supone que significa? Dime-el muchacho levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los orbes de la chica.**

 **-Te mentí con respecto a algunas cosas de mi historia. Mis padres nunca me dejaron solo. Mi papá falleció tres días después de mi nacimiento y mi mamá no podía mantenernos a los dos con lo poco que ganaba. Por eso, decidí buscar trabajo a una edad muy temprana y en ese entonces, conocí a Orochimaru. Me dijo que si lo ayudaba, conseguiría mucho dinero y mi madre no tendría que preocuparse por ningún tipo de gasto. Como todavía era muy inocente y no conocía mucho del mundo, acepté su propuesta. Crecí buscando y secuestrando mujeres de todas las edades para contribuir con esta locura. Mi truco era sencillo, las enamoraba, obtenía su confianza, y en menos de un mes, ya estaban aquí.**

 **-Así es. Él ha sido el mejor empleado que he tenido hasta el momento. Nunca me ha fallado en su trabajo; sin embargo, te cruzaste en su camino, y algo dentro de su corazón cambió.**

 **-Cada día era la misma rutina, una y otra vez sin descanso, hasta que ese día, apareciste en mi vida, y todo comenzó a ser diferente. Al principio, te veía como un objeto sexual y una presa más de este lunático; pero te fui conociendo y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, es con lo único que no te he mentido. Orochimaru me llamaba una y otra vez preguntando cuándo te iba a traer; pero cada vez que intentaba raptarte, no podía. Mi cuerpo no contestaba y de verdad no quería hacer tal cosa-los ojos de la Sabaku No se aguaron.**

 **-¿Cómo pudiste?**

 **-Te juro que no quería involucrarte en esta fechoría. En el instante en que entendí el mal que estaba haciendo, decidí que era hora de darle un giro de 360° a mi vida; sin embargo, él me amenazó, diciendo que si lo dejaba todo atrás, mi madre sería quien sufriría las consecuencias, algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a acceder. Por cada día que pasaba y yo no cumplía con mi deber, ella fue torturada. Por eso, seguí intentando traerte; pero al final fue inútil, nunca pude. Mi corazón no se atrevió a hacerte esa clase de daño. Lástima que fuiste encontrada y acabaste aquí, vulnerable y sin nadie que pueda ayudarte.**

 **-No te quedes callada linda. Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo. Nadie puede detener tu boca en este momento.**

 **-No hay mucho que decir. Lo único que debo soltar es el hecho de que me siento enojada, decepcionada y orgullosa. Enojada conmigo misma por no haber sido capaz de darme cuenta de que a mi lado había una persona que no buscaba mi bienestar. Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankuro tenían razón, no eres alguien de fiar Sasori. Y yo que creí que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que supieran el hecho de que eras una persona buena y especial. Caí muy bajo, y arruiné una amistad de toda la vida, que valía la pena conservar por muchos años más.**

 **-Gomenasai. Sé que una disculpa no reparará el daño que te he causado; pero de verdad necesito que sepas que estoy profundamente arrepentido, y quiero retroceder en el tiempo para nunca haberme metido en esto y traer miseria y dolor a muchas familias.**

 **-Qué bonitas palabras. Como sea, prosigue cariño, ¿por qué estás decepcionada?**

 **-Estoy decepcionada de mi supuesto novio por pertenecer a algo ilegal. Existen muchas otras formas de conseguir dinero, que hay que trabajar duro para obtenerlo, claro; nada es gratis en esta vida. Los caminos fáciles nunca son la solución a los problemas, siempre hay que hacerles frente y asumir lo que venga. Las alternativas solo nos llevan por el lado equivocado.**

 **-Tienes razón. Por fin lo entiendo.**

 **-Palabras sabias. Ahora, ¿cuál es la causa de tu orgullo?**

 **-También siento orgullo por ti, Sasori.**

 **-¿De mí? ¿En serio? ¿No habías dicho en palabras sutiles que te generaba decepción y enojo el haberme conocido?**

 **-En cierto punto sí; pero por otro lado, me siento feliz de haber compartido algo de mi vida contigo. El hecho de que hayas intentado proteger a tu mamá y no haberla abandonado, es un gesto muy valiente. A pesar de los errores que has cometido prácticamente desde que estuviste consciente de que estabas vivo, todo lo hiciste por mantener a la mujer que te parió con una sonrisa todos los días. Ese el corazón de alguien que realmente ama a otro. Al fin y al cabo, una de las dos iba a salir perdiendo. Afortunadamente fui yo y no ella.**

 **-En fin, ya terminó la charla emotiva por hoy. Es hora de que te prepares para recibir a tu primer cliente-el hombre tomó a chica y la arrastró. Sasori se metió en medio, liberándola del agarre.**

 **-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? No tienes derecho a tocarla.**

 **-¿Y tú sí? Perdona que sea tan franco; pero ella es mi presa. Yo fui quien la capturó, así que puedo agarrarla si se me pega la gana.**

 **-¿En serio piensas que te dejaré hacer eso? Yo la vi primero, así que es de mi propiedad, te guste o no-el de cabello largo acortó la distancia entre los dos. Sus ceños estaban fruncidos.**

 **-No me digas que vas a tratar de buscar una salida para ella y que escape. ¿O ya se te olvidó lo que puedo llegar a hacerle a tu preciosa madre? Créeme que en estos días he sido compasivo con ella, porque lo único que tiene son heridas superficiales. Todavía no he llegado al banquete principal, y sabes que detesto no disfrutar cuando tengo la oportunidad.**

 **-Si por algún motivo, tocas a mi madre en zonas que no te son permitidas, juro que te arrepentirás de ello, y junto con ella, Temari y las sobrevivientes que aún no han podido liberarse de tus garras, huiremos de aquí. De momento, no habrá más alternativa que obedecer tus órdenes.**

 **-Últimamente te has vuelto muy rudo Sasori, no te voy a negar que me gusta tu carácter; sin embargo, escapar de mí es imposible. Yo puedo verlo todo, y aquel que intenta romper mis reglas o buscar su libertad, muere lenta y dolorosamente.**

 **-No hay necesidad de que me recuerdes lo que ya he visto varias veces-Orochimaru rechista.**

 **-Como sea, llévala el cuarto. El ente no tardará-se miraron con ira y el Yagami siguió lo pedido por el hombre. Temari no dijo palabra alguna hasta llegar al lugar solicitado.**

 **-Esto es asqueroso. ¿En serio debo dejar que un anciano me toque y tener relaciones sexuales con él? ¿No tengo elección?-El pelirrojo desató sus extremidades.**

 **-Por el momento no. Tranquila, si sientes que uno de esos idiotas trata de sobrepasarse contigo, defiéndete y no dejes que lo siga haciendo.**

 **-¿Y qué pasará si no dejo que haga nada conmigo?**

 **-Protégete a ti misma de Orochimaru. Porque si los clientes presentan quejas, él no lo pensará dos veces y te golpeará como a un costal de papas. Cualquier rienda que elijas, te llevará a lo mismo.**

 **-Entiendo. Entonces por ahora tengo que ser fuerte y enfrentar esta situación.**

 **-Así es. Yo tengo que volver al colegio para que nadie sospeche. Descuida, buscaré la forma de sacarte de aquí, lo prometo.**

 **-¿Y si le dices a alguien de la escuela que nos tienen amenazados para que traigan a la policía y vengan a liberarnos de esta locura?**

 **-Esa decisión es muy riesgosa, y más con ese idiota que tiene ojos hasta en la espalda. Llegamos a decir algo de esto, estando acá metidos, y no viviremos para contar lo que está pasando.**

 **-¿Tan malo es ese tal Orochimaru?**

 **-No tienes idea. Cuando se le saca de sus cabales, se convierte en un monstruo, y su piedad se hace nula. Sé que es horrible el pedirte que resistas y seas fuerte en una prisión de este tipo; pero todavía estamos en un punto crítico, y solo podemos limitarnos a aguantar.**

 **-No te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y yo lucharé por mantenerme a salvo, así tenga que soportar que me golpeen o algo peor.**

 **-¿En serio vas a confiar en mí? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó y de todo lo que te oculté?**

 **-Sí. Cometiste errores, muy graves y casi imposibles de remediar; sin embargo, puedo ver en tus ojos lo que realmente tu corazón anhela, y es encontrar la libertad y solucionar la mayoría de los problemas que causaste-ambos sonrieron.**

 **-No merezco esta segunda oportunidad que me estás dando; pero no la voy a desperdiciar, esta vez no-se abrazaron.**

 **-En fin, creo que es hora de que te vayas antes de que el jefe sospeche.**

 **-¿Segura que vas a poder enfrentar lo que venga?**

 **-Claro que sí. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy Sabaku No Temari, y sé que puedo llevar esta carga en mi espalda.**

 **-Es bueno que no tengas miedo en esta situación, o de lo contrario, no podrías sobrevivir. Parece que tu voluntad no la puede derrumbar nadie. En fin, te deseo suerte.**

 **-Igualmente-el Yagami tomó su camino hacia su hogar, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche. La rubia entró en la habitación, preparada física y psicológicamente para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.**

…

 **El sol hizo su presencia en otro día más. Kankuro se levantó con pereza de su cama, se arregló, salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta de la de su hermana, de la cual no hubo respuesta.**

 **-Qué extraño. De pronto ya estará comiendo el desayuno con Gaara. Esos dos madrugan demasiado, es como si no sintieran ninguna clase de placer al dormir. Como sea, yo también iré a comer. Me estoy muriendo del hambre-bajó las escaleras con calma; sin embargo, esta cambió al solo encontrar a su hermano menor en el comedor. El Sabaku No volteó el rostro.**

 **-Buenos días Kankuro. Espero que hayas dormido bien.**

 **-Etto…sí. Oye, ¿tienes idea de donde está Temari?-El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿No está en su habitación?-El castaño negó con la cabeza.-Esto no es normal, si tuviera que hacer algún trabajo temprano en el colegio, nos habría avisado con una carta, o por lo menos con un mensaje de texto, y me han llegado muchos, menos de ella.**

 **-¿Será que le pasó algo grave? No me lo quiero ni imaginar. Si llego a saber que el Yagami es el causante de su desaparición, no voy a tener piedad, ya se la he tenido por mucho tiempo.**

 **-Cálmate hermano. No podemos sacar conclusiones así de la nada. Aunque en cierto punto sea probable que nuestra hermana no esté aquí a esta hora de la mañana por causa de ese pelirrojo, tenemos que investigar más a fondo todo esto. Temari no es de las mujeres que se fugan.**

 **-Lo sé. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora?**

 **-Eso es sencillo. Iremos a su escuela, preguntaremos por ella a todos sus conocidos, y si nadie lo sabe, saldremos a buscarla en las calles, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Me parece bien. No perdamos tiempo y vamos-salieron corriendo hasta la escuela de la rubia. Justamente, se encontraron con Tenten, quien se detuvo con duda al verlos.**

 **-¿Gaara? ¿Kankuro? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No tienen que ir a estudiar?**

 **-A veces hay cosas más importantes que eso mujer, como la familia por ejemplo.-Exclamó Kankuro.-Queremos saber si has visto llegar a Temari.**

 **-¿A Temari? No, hoy no la he visto por aquí. Pensé que se había quedado dormida en su casa; pero luego lo asimilé bien y ella no es de las personas que duermen hasta tarde. No sé dónde se habrá metido. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?**

 **-Eso es lo que queremos saber. Que ande perdida por ahí no es usual en ella.-Habló el menor de los hermanos.-De todas formas, agradecemos tu ayuda. Seguiremos buscando-continuaron con su camino, y se cruzaron con una pareja y un colado.**

 **-¿Y ustedes dos qué hacen aquí?-Los tres los miraron anonadados.**

 **-Solo buscamos a nuestra hermana. No ha estado en la casa desde que amaneció, y nos preocupa no encontrarla. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, ¿ustedes la han visto por aquí?**

 **-Si te soy sincero Gaara, no. Creo que ni siquiera ha llegado a la escuela, sino, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, ¿verdad chicos?**

 **-Sí; pero esto es muy extraño, ¿no lo creen? Temari no es alguien que se la pase en el vicio y por ello escapa de casa.**

 **-No, por supuesto que no Sakura; sin embargo, me parece muy raro el hecho de que no esté en su casa y tampoco aquí. Ojalá y no le haya pasado nada grave.**

 **-Eso es lo que más deseamos en este momento Sasuke. En fin, agradecemos su ayuda-siguieron avanzando por el pasillo, y al divisar un peinado en forma de piña, se detuvieron. El Nara los miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se les acercó.**

 **-¿Ustedes dos no deberían estar estudiando a esta hora?**

 **-Sí; pero algo pasó, y tiene que ver con Temari-la sorpresa de Shikamaru aumentó.**

 **-¿Con Temari? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?**

 **-Eso es lo que queremos saber. Todos nos han dicho que no la han visto desde que inició el día. Por tu reacción, parece que tú tampoco tienes idea de dónde estará.**

 **-Gomen, de verdad quisiera ser útil por una vez en la vida; pero honestamente no sé su paradero-agachó su cabeza con tristeza.**

 **-No te trates tan mal, ¿quieres?-El Nara levantó su mirada con confusión.**

 **-Gaara…**

 **-Es cierto que la relación entre Temari y tú se ha quebrantado, y no podemos retroceder en el tiempo para reparar tal error; sin embargo, no todo es culpa tuya, también lo es de nuestra hermana por ser una orgullosa y no aceptar el hecho de que eres una de las mejores coas que le han pasado en la vida. Desde que ella tiene memoria, has sido su amigo, confidente y cuando ha estado a punto de caer, la has sostenido para que no ocurra. Por otro lado, está el imbécil de su novio que le llenó la cabeza de cucarachas y se metió entre su vínculo, generando que la ruptura fuese oficial.**

 **-¿Desde cuándo hablas más tanto hermanito?-Exclamó Kankuro en un tono burlesco.**

 **-Cállate. Solo dije lo que era necesario que Shikamaru tuviera en cuenta. Eso es todo-el pelirrojo se acercó al vago con lentitud, lo que alarmó al otro, haciéndole tragar saliva.**

 **-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos a escasos centímetros de distancia?**

 **-Relájate Nara. No pienso cometer una estupidez contigo si es lo que piensas. Solo quiero que me escuches y por nada del mundo te distraigas.**

 **-¿Y para eso era necesario que te acercaras tanto?**

 **-Ya déjalo Gaara. Vas a hacer que deje una raya de cebra en su ropa interior-el nombrado sonrió de lado con malicia, y el pelinegro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.**

 **-Como si eso fuera tan difícil con él. Como sea, pon atención. Si de verdad estás enamorado de mi hermana, no dejes que se te vuelva a escapar de las manos. Sujétala fuerte y por ningún motivo la sueltes. Has todo lo que esté a tu alcance para recuperarla, porque ella lo último que quiere es tenerte lejos-la mente del vago se llenó de recuerdos.**

 **-La amo desde que éramos unos niños. Todo su ser me cautivó en un instante. Era la primera vez que sentía que me podía entender a la perfección con alguien del sexo opuesto. Al principio, no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía; pero, tenía la certeza de que era un sentimiento único; pero, ¿por qué me dices que debo ir tras ella?**

 **-Porque sé lo que se siente alejarse de alguien que significa mucho en tu vida. Yo por poco y pierdo a mi novia. Pensé más en mí y no le dediqué el tiempo que se merecía. Mi horario casi nos separa. De no ser por Temari, yo no habría abierto los ojos y entendido que ella es mi universo, y no la cambiaría por otra, ni aunque estuviera loco.**

 **-Perdona que te lo diga; pero tu caso es diferente al mío. Está claro que tu hermana no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Para ella, ahora soy invisible. Sus ojos le pertenecen a Sasori; aunque los míos sean suyos.**

 **-No nos mientas ni te mientas a ti mismo.**

 **-Kankuro…**

 **-Temari se cuadró con Sasori y lo besó solo para ver si podía olvidarte. Es como obvio que no lo ve como un novio, hasta nosotros que somos unos pendejos en el amor, nos dimos cuenta de ello. Ella fingía que todo andaba bien cuando en realidad su corazón seguía partido a la mitad, y todo eso, desde el día que tuvo el picnic contigo-los orbes de Shikamaru volvieron a mostrar asombro.**

 **-¿Ustedes dos lo sabían? Pensé que Temari no les había dicho nada.**

 **-Y no lo hizo, fueron Ino y Tenten. Ese día, Gaara salió a hacer unas vueltas de banco y eso. En el camino, se encontró con ellas. Les preguntó dónde estaba Temari, ya que supuestamente iban a divertirse las tres. Ninguna pudo contener la noticia y se la contaron. Al volver a casa, me lo dijo todo, y como nuestra hermana volvió llorando, ya sabíamos de lo que se trataba. Sin embargo, lo que me confunde es por qué le dijiste que no podías aceptarla cuando se te declaró.**

 **-Primero, creí que me estaba gastando una broma; pero cuando vi que su mirada estaba firme y segura de lo que decía, supe que era verdad, y me sorprendió el hecho de que, de tantos hombres que quisieran una oportunidad de estar con ella, me eligiera a mí; aunque la hice a un lado porque pensé que se merecía algo mejor que un vago como yo. Sentía que no podía tener a una gema tan preciosa como Temari, era una realidad que no me era posible imaginar, ni siquiera en mis sueños más descabellados.**

 **-Ella supo que tú eras el hombre que necesitaba en su vida por cada recuerdo que ha tenido contigo y lo felices que han sido cada uno; cuando se encontraron por primera vez y la ayudaste a superar la muerte de nuestros padres, la vez que le mostraste tu lugar de reflexión y ella casi que no llega a casa, el día en el que se torció el tobillo por accidente y tuviste que traerla de vuelta en tu espalda, cuando se dieron un regalo al otro por haber cumplido siete años de haberse conocido, en uno de sus cumpleaños que le regalaste una carta gigante y artilugios de su banda favorita en ese tiempo, y bueno, otro montón de momentos inolvidables.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes cada instante de nuestra vida juntos?**

 **-Muy simple. Ella nos contaba lo que había ocurrido en el día, y siempre aparecías en todos y cada uno de sus relatos, lo que nos hizo entender que entre ustedes dos brotaba una química enorme, lo que con los años no ha cambiado ni un poquito.**

 **-Eso espero.-Los ojos del Nara se desviaron al "novio" de su amiga.-Oigan, creo que el tipejo que va caminando por ahí tiene información que nos podría servir para encontrar a Temari.-Los hermanos se voltearon, y de inmediato, se les frunció el ceño al tiempo que sonrieron ladinamente.**

 **-Por fin podré calentar mis puños como es debido.**

 **-Olvídalo Kankuro. Él será mi presa-el sujeto giró la cabeza y se encontró con aquellas miradas que lo estaban fulminando.**

 **-Carajo…-Fue lo único que pudo decir. Salió corriendo y trató de perderse de vista.**

 **-Oh no, esta vez no te la dejaré pasar Yagami.**

 **-Y yo sí que menos-los Sabaku No, sin pensarlo dos veces, fueron detrás de él. Shikamaru, quien permanecía estupefacto frente a la actitud de esos dos, en especial por parte del menor, reaccionó y no tuvo más elección que ir por ellos antes de que la situación se saliera de control. Al encontrarlos de nuevo, vio que Kankuro tenía agarrado a Sasori de la camiseta.**

 **-Mendokusai…viejo, así no le vas a sacar ni la mitad de la información que necesitamos, déjalo ir.**

 **-¡Nunca! ¡Este baka le ha traído problemas a Temari, no merece ser perdonado por ningún motivo!**

 **-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame, te juro que no sé nada-el Yagami estaba aterrado. Su cuerpo no le quería responder.**

 **-¡Mientes! ¡Claro que lo sabes!**

 **-En serio Gaara, te aseguro que no tengo idea de dónde estará Temari. Realmente quisiera saberlo-los demás amigos de la rubia llegaron al lugar de la escena a casusa de los gritos.**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces Kankuro? Suéltalo.**

 **-¡Cállate Naruto!**

 **-¡Esta vez, no tendré piedad contigo Yagami! ¡Me tiene harto tu existencia!¡De verdad que eres un estorbo!-El menor golpeó al otro en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Se puso encima de él y continuó dándole puños en el rostro. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Jamás habrían esperado que él reaccionaría de ese modo. El mayor se unió, brindándole patadas en el abdomen a su enemigo. Los demás trataron de separarlos; pero fue inútil el intento. Ninguno de los dos iba a cesar tan fácil.**

 **-¡Basta! ¡No lo sigan lastimando!-El grito del vago les generó más ira, y comenzaron a mandar sus ataques con más fuerza.**

 **-¡¿A qué juegas Nara?! ¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?!**

 **-¡Claro que no Kankuro! ¡Lo importante es sacarle toda la información posible! ¡Si lo matan, estaremos un paso más lejos de encontrar a Temari!-Aquellas palabras, los hicieron reflexionar, y decidieron parar. Tanto agresores como agredido tenían las respiraciones agitadas. El Yagami había quedado muy malherido. Se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca. El Nara se agachó en frente de él.**

 **-Ahora dinos todo lo que sabes, porque es más que obvio que estás ocultando algo-el pelirrojo escupió.**

 **-Ya lo dije antes, no sé dónde pueda estar Temari. Además, si lo supiera, a ti no tengo que darte respuesta de nada Nara.**

 **-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está Temari? ¿No que es tu novia?**

 **-Lamento decepcionarte Ino; pero ya no somos pareja-enfocó su vista en la Yamanaka.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Ella me terminó. Dijo que no era la persona que ella esperaba para su vida. Al fin y al cabo, no tuve más opción que aceptar la realidad.-Cambió de foco su mirada.-Supongo que no ha podido superarte baka. Ella todavía siente algo por ti. A mí nunca me quiso, solo fui su vía de escape, lo que al final resultó peor para mí, porque de algún modo, su corazón se sintió más atraído por ti. Fue algo que no pude evitar.**

 **-¿Entonces qué haremos? No tenemos idea de dónde estará.**

 **-No te tensiones Tenten.-Shikamaru se volvió a poner en pie.-No hay más opción que buscarla en las calles. Sea como sea, hay que dar con su ubicación, o de lo contrario, quién sabe lo que podría pasarle. Seré honesto, esta situación me está dando muy mala espina. Algo dentro de mí me dice que no se encuentra bien, y que hay que salvarla lo más pronto posible, o podría ocurrir una tragedia.**

 **-Es verdad. No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados y pensar en un plan, mientras que Temari debe estar luchando por sobrevivir.**

 **-Es cierto. Vamos a encontrarla. Andando, no hay tiempo que perder.**

…

 **-Ven preciosa, déjame saborearte y disfrutar de tu cuerpo entero-Temari empujó al hombre.**

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme estúpido! ¡No tendré relaciones sexuales contigo! ¡Sería asqueroso!-El tipo la tomó de cuello, intentando ahorcarla.**

 **-Tú serás mía te guste o no. Deja de renegar y haz lo que te digo-la Sabaku No le mordió la mano y huyó de la habitación. Orochimaru pasó por aquel pasillo y la vio.**

 **-¿Qué pasó? Se supone que deberías estar dándole satisfacción a tu cliente-el otro salió hecho una furia.**

 **-¿¡Qué clase de monstruo es ella!?**

 **-¿Ocurrió algo?**

 **-¡No, nada! ¡¿Qué crees imbécil?! ¡Esta tonta es muy agresiva! ¡Será bonita y todo lo que quieras; pero no se digna en acatar mis órdenes!-El otro hizo una reverencia.**

 **-Sumimasen, le prometo que para la próxima ocasión se portará mucho mejor y disfrutará del sexo con usted.**

 **-¡Eso espero! ¡De lo contrario, no volveré a solicitar tus servicios!-El tipo se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con mucha fuerza.**

 **-Kuso, ¡¿qué se supone que intentas?! ¡Con rehusarte a trabajar satisfaciendo el deseo sexual de los hombres no llegarás muy lejos!-Temari le escupió en la cara.**

 **-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Yo nunca dije que cumpliría con esto! ¡Solo sigo aquí porque no tengo escapatoria por ahora!-El sujeto tomó una silla y se preparó para atacar a la rubia; sin embargo, no fue a esta a quien le dio.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

ooooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Hace mucho que no subía nada; pero de verdad que me ha costado bastante organizar mis tiempos. El colegio me ha tenido saturada en trabajos. Bueno, lo importante es que ya volví. Ojalá y no me pierda durante otros dos meses más.

¿A quién le habrá dado Orochimaru con la silla? Díganme en los comentarios lo que creen.

-Saso: Vaya, qué tema tan delicado el que tocaste en este episodio; sin embargo, hay algo que me pone de mal humor.

-Yo: Te escucho.

-Saso: ¿Por qué el malo soy yo?

-Yo: Porque tienes cara de serlo.

-Saso: No es cierto. Por mucho y te acepto que tengo aspecto misterioso.

-Yo: Lo que te hace ver más malo todavía.

-Saso: ¡Cállate!

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Misión Fallida

Capítulo 9

Misión Fallida

 **-Tú…como siempre, buscas la manera de arruinar todos mis planes. De verdad que me tienes harto.**

 **-No dejaré que la lastimes.-Exclamó la mujer jadeando.**

 **-Debería haberte matado hace tiempo. En fin, supongo que lo haré en este mismo instante-Orochimaru sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se dispuso a atacar. Temari se metió en medio, bloqueando el impacto con su antebrazo, el cual comenzó a sangrar en abundancia.**

 **-De verdad que eres un monstruo.**

 **-¿Y ahora tú te metes en mi camino? Eso es lo que más odio de esta sociedad de mierda; todos aparentan ser fuertes para proteger a sus compañeros o incluso a personas desconocidas, cuando en realidad no son más que unos débiles.**

 **-Aquí el único débil eres tú. Secuestrando mujeres para realizar este sucio trabajo, refugiándote en tu asqueroso dinero por la virginidad de aquellas que no han tenido otra opción más que obedecer tus mandatos. En definitiva, eres una escoria.**

 **-¡Cállate niña! ¡No sabes a quién te enfrentas!-Tomó un cuchillo y estuvo a punto de apuñalarla; sin embargo, alguien lo detuvo.**

 **-Te dije que no iba a permitir que la lastimaras.-La ira del sujeto cambió a dicha.**

 **-Bienvenido Sasori. Es lindo ver tu cara de nuevo. En fin, ya que esta jovencita no quiere hacerme caso, tendrá que recibir un castigo. ¿Serías tan amable de encerrarla en el ático?-El pelirrojo rechistó.**

 **-No tengo elección.-Se llevó a la rubia entre sus brazos hasta llegar al lugar que le había sido nombrado. La metió ahí, y antes de cerrar la puerta, su voz lo detuvo.**

 **-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?**

 **-Fueron tus hermanos.**

 **-¿Por qué les permitiste hacerte una cosa así?**

 **-Porque sé lo mucho que están sufriendo por tu desaparición. Tarde o temprano, iban a tener que liberar su ira con el sujeto al que menos le tienen confianza y el que te ha traído problemas.**

 **-De todos modos, esa no es razón para partirte el rostro. Se pasaron. Cuando los vea de nuevo, van a recibir una buena reprimenda.**

 **-No lo hagas por favor. Ellos están muy preocupados por ti. En parte es entendible que reaccionen de este modo, pues la vida de su hermana mayor está en juego.**

 **-¿En serio algún día podremos salir de aquí?**

 **-No te preocupes. Nos van a encontrar. Todos lo están dando todo de sí mismos para lograrlo, en especial Shikamaru. Ese baka se nota que jamás se rendirá contigo. Hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para que lo perdones por tanta estupidez.**

 **-No, debería ser él quien me perdone a mí.**

 **-Para ser sincero, la culpa es de ambos. De Nara por haber actuado como un idiota y tuya por no haber confiado en él en un comienzo.**

 **-¿Estás intentando darme un sermón? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me traicionó.**

 **-¿Quién te manda a confiar en mí en ese momento?**

 **-En fin, esto implica que todos somos culpables en las situaciones en las que estamos involucrados.**

 **-Así parece.-Ambos se ríen.**

 **-Bueno, es mejor que duermas. Mañana te traeré comida, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Está bien. Descansa.-El Yagami cerró la puerta detrás de sí. La Sabaku No se recostó en el mugroso piso y trató de acomodarse para conciliar el sueño. En aquel instante, un extraño ruido la alarmó. Piedras estaban golpeando la ventana; pero, ¿quién las estaría lanzando? Temari, curiosa, se asomó y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El ente le hizo señales de que abriera para poderlo escuchar. Ella, sin pensarlo, actuó.**

 **-Menos mal que estás a salvo hermana. No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos al no encontrarte.-El sujeto habló en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para la chica.**

 **-¿Kankuro? ¿Gaara? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Tenten? ¿Ino? ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo me encontraron?**

 **-Te buscamos durante horas, sin encontrar tu paradero. Inesperadamente, una esencia se coló en mi nariz, fue nada más y nada menos que tu perfume. Aunque no lo creas, es demasiado fuerte.**

 **-Shikamaru…**

 **-Vamos a sacarte de ahí a como dé lugar.**

 **-Por favor, no lo hagan. Es muy peligroso. No saben lo que este sujeto es capaz de hacer.**

 **-No me importa, con tal de protegerte Temari. No volveré a dejarte ir, se acabó el ser un cobarde.-De un portazo, la puerta del ático fue abierta.**

 **-Temari, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.-Un cuchillo atravesó el abdomen del pelirrojo. La rubia quedó perpleja.**

 **-¡Sasori!-Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer presencia en aquellos ojos verdes. Se acercó al muchacho.**

 **.Huye…esta es…tu única…oportunidad…**

 **-¡No, no te dejaré aquí! ¡Dijiste que los dos lo lograríamos! ¡Y así es como va a ser!**

 **-Yo ya…perdí mi vía de escape. Por favor…protege a…mamá…**

 **-¡No, no puedes morir! ¡Sasori!-Los ojos del Yagami se fueron apagando, hasta que su respiración se detuvo-¡No!-Intentó cargar con el cuerpo en su espalda; sin embargo, el otro sujeto le dio una patada en el estómago, haciéndola chocar con un gran armario-¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Sasori?!**

 **-Él me traicionó primero. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que cobrarle.-Una sonrisa malévola se posó en sus labios. Los demás, alarmados por lo que habían escuchado, buscaron la manera de entrar por la puerta principal. La madre de Sasori les abrió.**

 **-Es mejor que se vayan. No tienen oportunidad de vencer a Orochimaru. Ese psicópata no conoce los límites, y con tal de que nadie se meta en sus negocios, es capaz de matar a cuanta gente se le atraviese.-La Sabaku No rodó por las escaleras del lugar junto con el cuerpo del pelirrojo.**

 **-¡Temari!**

 **-Llévenlo a un hospital. Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo jadeando.**

 **-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Orochimaru agarró a Temari por el cuello y ubicó una pistola calibre 42 en su cabeza. Shikamaru se movió para ir a salvarla.**

 **-Un paso más, y ella muere. Así de simple es esto. Vuelvan por el camino que vinieron, y así, su amiga no sufrirá, o por lo menos no de momento. Seguirá viva si olvidan que una vez llegaron a conocerla.**

 **-Ni creas que haremos eso.**

 **-Escúchenlo, se los ruego. No quiero que les haga daño.**

 **-Temari…**

 **-Por favor…-Volvió a caer en llanto. El claxon de un auto se oyó a las afueras.**

 **-Vaya, por fin llegó mi transporte.-El tipo salió de ahí, agarrando a la otra mujer del cabello y metiéndolas a ambas a la fuerza en el coche.**

 **-¡Temari!-Orochimaru amenazó al Nara con el arma.**

 **-Ni se te ocurra seguirnos niñato, o de lo contrario, no volverás a ver a tu chica.-El hombre entró en el vehículo y este partió a toda mecha.**

 **-Kuso…**

 **-Debemos seguirlos.**

 **-Naruto, Tenten, Ino, ustedes tres encárguense de llevar a Sasori a un hospital.**

 **-Pero queremos rescatar a Temari.**

 **-Si no lo hacen, ella nunca nos lo va a perdonar.**

 **-No se preocupen por mí…-Habló el Yagami.**

 **-¿Sigues vivo? ¿Cómo?-Sasori abrió su camisa y mostró la verdad-¿Un chaleco anti arma blanca?**

 **-Con ese tipejo siempre hay que estar precavido. Admito que alcanzó a penetrar una parte de mi cuerpo; pero no lo suficientemente profundo como para matarme. Por esto es que no quería que la encontraran.**

 **-Eso implica que, ¿tú trabajas para ese hombre?**

 **-Así es Gaara.**

 **-¡Maldito bastardo!-Kankuro estuvo a punto de golpearlo con el objetivo de noquearlo; sin embargo, Gaara le agarró el brazo-¿¡Qué se supone que haces hermano!?**

 **-Lo primordial ahora es salvar a nuestra hermana. Luego podremos saldar deudas con él.-El castaño rechistó y respiró profundo para calmarse.**

 **-Bueno, ya que parece que conoces todos los trucos de ese infeliz, sabrás a dónde carajos se llevó a Temari.**

 **-Claro. Fueron al aeropuerto.**

 **-¿El aeropuerto?-Sasori se puso en pie con dificultad, tomándose con suavidad su zona herida.**

 **-Sí. Cada vez que algún familiar o conocido de la víctima descubre la ubicación de esta, Orochimaru se escapa en busca de otro escondite para que la policía jamás lo encuentre. Ha sido perseguido desde mucho antes que lo conociera y me uniera a su farsa.**

 **-Ya veo. Entonces, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Hay que partir.-Llamaron a un taxi y se adentraron en él.**

 **-Por cierto, tengan cuidado. Ese sujeto es más astuto de lo que parece.**

 **-Descuida, lo tendremos y rescataremos a Temari.-El carro tomó camino.**

 **-Parece que nosotros no pudimos hacer mucho al fin y al cabo.-Exclamó Naruto.-Como sea, de momento no tenemos otra opción más que confiar en que la van a salvar.-Todos suspiraron. El Yagami volvió a caer de rodillas en el suelo.**

 **-¡Sasori! ¡¿Estás bien?!**

 **-Sí, estoy bien.**

 **-Será mejor que te llevemos a sala de urgencias para que te revisen.**

 **-No te preocupes Ino, puedo con esto.**

 **-Al menos deja que sanemos tu herida de algún modo.**

 **-Tenten tiene razón. A este paso, puedes morir desangrado.-Sasori abrió sus ojos como platos.**

 **-¿Por qué me ayudan después de todo el daño que les hice pasar?-Naruto se cargó al pelirrojo en la espalda.**

 **-Porque es lo que Temari habría querido. Además, si terminaste metido en esta locura, debiste tener una razón muy fuerte.**

 **-Arigato.-El chico cedió ante el llanto.**

 **-No nos lo agradezcas que todavía no hemos hecho nada por ti.-Todos le sonrieron con cariño. Por primera vez, Sasori sintió que había un lugar al cual podía pertenecer.**

…

 **Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankuro llegaron al aeropuerto; sin embargo, no encontraron el rastro de Temari ni el de Orochimaru en ninguna parte. Siguieron caminando en todas las direcciones posibles con tal de dar con su paradero.**

 **-Carajo, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese maldito? Estoy que le doy una buena muenda por haberse metido con mi familia. Es imperdonable.**

 **-Cálmate Kankuro. Encontrémosla primero y luego veremos qué hacemos con ese estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Bien; pero seré yo quien le dé el golpe de gloria.**

 **-Sí, lo que digas. Hay que seguir buscando, no deben estar muy lejos.-Continuaron con su objetivo. De repente, los ojos de Gaara se enfocaron en una larga cabellera negra, en una de las áreas externas del lugar, junto a un gran avión.**

 **-¡Ahí está!-Los otros dos voltearon a ver, y definitivamente, era él.**

 **-¡Llegó mi momento!-Kankuro echó a correr.**

 **-¡Espera hermano! ¡La idea es actuar con cautela!-Pero este ya se hallaba muy lejos como para escucharlo.-Como siempre, no conoce el significado de la palabra sutileza.**

 **-Como sea, hay que seguirlo.-Se fueron tras el Sabaku No. Al quedar a escasos centímetros, oyeron un disparo.**

 **-No puede ser…**

 **-¡Kankuro!-Gritó Temari. El menor de los hermanos salió a toda velocidad tras el castaño.**

 **-Resiste hermano, por favor. No te puedes morir, no aún.-Exclamaba con lágrimas el pelirrojo, haciendo presión en la herida para detener; aunque fuese por unos segundos, la hemorragia.**

 **-Qué fastidio cuando la gente no se mete en sus asuntos.-La rubia intentó liberarse de las manos del sujeto.**

 **-¡Eres un bastardo!-Recibió una cachetada por parte del otro.**

 **-¡Cállate!**

 **-Lord Orochimaru, el avión ya está listo.**

 **-Está bien. Es hora de irnos. Por favor, encárgate de esos tres Kabuto.**

 **-Como usted ordene.-El de largos cabellos se adentró en el vehículo junto con las dos mujeres.**

 **-No te preocupes por el transporte. Yo mismo te mandaré un jet privado.**

 **-Arigato.-El avión despegó.-En fin, supongo que ya llegó la hora de divertirme un poco. Tengo la certeza de que no me arrepentiré, todo sea por seguir la voluntad de lord Orochimaru.-Shikamaru, Gaara y un desangrado Kankuro no sabían qué hacer. Les era difícil huir, ya que el castaño no estaba en las condiciones para ello, y si lo enfrentaban, probablemente morirían porque él era el único armado.**

 **-¿Cómo es posible…que estés al lado de un rufián como ese?**

 **-Porque él me dio un hogar y una familia cuando no tenía nada.**

 **-¿En serio puedes llamar a ese idiota con tal apelativo?**

 **-¡Silencio, cabeza de piña! ¡Si la voluntad de lord Orochimaru es que mueran, le daré ese placer!**

 **-¿Por qué dejas que te controle así? Él no es dueño de tu vida.**

 **-Gaara…**

 **-Toma tu propio camino, no cedas ante sus órdenes.**

 **-¡Cierra el pico o disparo!**

 **-Sé que, en lo más profundo de tu corazón, no quieres matarnos. Se ve en tu mirada que estás cansado de robar tantas vidas inocentes. Solo lo has hecho porque crees que es lo correcto y lo que beneficiará a ese hombre. Por favor, no cometas una locura.-El chico de gafas permaneció pensativo por un tiempo antes de apretar el gatillo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y el arma cayó al suelo. Se agarró la cabeza y pegó un grito desgarrador.**

 **-¿¡Qué he hecho!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Maldita sea!-El Sabaku No quiso acercarse; pero el Nara lo detuvo.**

 **-No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo. Mejor procura que Kankuro sobreviva. Pronto llamaremos a un hospital.-El pelirrojo asintió, y el pelinegro se acercó al extraño sujeto con cautela. Este lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.**

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Matarme?**

 **-No, nada que ver. Jamás podría asesinar a alguien.**

 **-¿Ni siquiera al que secuestró a tu chica?-Aquella pregunta le hizo dudar.**

 **-No, a él tampoco. No es mi deber.**

 **-Entiendo. ¿Eso quiere decir que me llevarás a la policía?**

 **-No, porque ese sujeto se daría cuenta de que no nos asesinaste, y talvez te haría algún daño.**

 **-¿En serio no quieres nada de mí?**

 **-No sé si nos vayas a dar información con respecto al paradero de ese maleante, así que…**

 **-Sunagakure…**

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-El Nara no podía estar más anonadado ante tal declaración.**

 **-Ese es el lugar al que se ha ido a refugiar, Sunagakure. Ahora que ya lo sabes, es mejor que se vayan, antes de que esta verdad se sepa.**

 **-De acuerdo. Buena suerte, la necesitarás.-Shikamaru volvió con Gaara y Kankuro-¿Cómo lo lleva?**

 **-No muy bien. De todos modos, ya llamé a una ambulancia y no tardarán en venir.**

 **-Menos mal.**

 **-Sí.-Las luces del vehículo se hicieron visibles. Pusieron al castaño en una camilla y todos partieron al hospital. Al llegar, llevaron al chico a la sala de cuidados intensivos. El pelirrojo tomó asiento en una de las sillas en la sala de espera y se frotó las sienes. El Nara se hizo a su lado y revolvió sus cabellos.**

 **-Tranquilo, se pondrá bien. Es muy fuerte.**

 **-¿Y qué tal si no es así? ¿Y si muere? ¿Cómo se lo explicaré a Temari cuando la rescatemos sin que le dé un ataque?**

 **-No va a morir. Deberías confiar más en él. Kankuro está hecho de hierro, y no desistirá.**

 **-Esta vez no lo puedo decir con certeza Shikamaru. ¿Acaso no lo notaste? Le dispararon. ¿Por qué no fue a mí?**

 **-De todas formas, si te hubieran apuntado a ti, tu hermano se habría metido en medio para evitarlo. Tú y Temari son lo más importante en su vida. Nada puede cambiar ese hecho. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?**

 **-Es tan duro…todo esto. Primero, mi hermana es secuestrada por un rufián, y ahora, mi hermano está hospitalizado debido a una herida de bala. Al final, me quedaré solo. No quiero…no quiero que eso pase. Ellos dos…son la única familia que me queda.-Comenzó a llorar. Una a una, las lágrimas caían sin cesar. El pelinegro, al verlo tan triste, se sintió mal. En parte, su sufrimiento había sido por su culpa, y ya no había marcha atrás. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar su error y buscar el modo de enmendarlo. Lo abrazó, dejando conmocionado al Sabaku No.**

 **-No estás solo, no todavía. Los amigos de tu hermana siempre van a estar ahí cuando necesites alguna ayuda o consejo; tu novia, Matsuri, también cuidará de ti en todo momento y se esforzará por darte lo mejor; y yo sigo aquí, a tu lado, procurando que no pierdas la esperanza. No todo está perdido. Por lo menos, ya sabemos la ubicación de ese Orochimaru, y si lo hallamos a él, la hallamos a ella. Y Kankuro sabrá sobrellevar esta situación. Los tres rescataremos a Temari, cueste lo que nos cueste. No tengas ninguna duda al respecto.**

 **-Yo…yo…**

 **-Sé que estás confundido, créeme, todos lo estamos. En ningún momento nadie pensó que las cosas terminarían así.**

 **-Todo fue culpa de ese tal Sasori. Él arruinó la vida de mi hermana, y tarde o temprano, tendrá que pagar por todas las consecuencias que nos trajo.-No paraba de llorar.**

 **-Ya, cálmate. No puedes seguir así. No cargues con este dolor tu solo, compártelo conmigo, y juntos avanzaremos, ¿sí?-Se separaron.**

 **-Está bien. Daré lo mejor de mí.**

 **-Así se habla. Temari estaría muy orgullosa por lo mucho que has madurado a pesar de la edad que tienes. Te prometo que la salvaremos.**

 **-Disculpen, ¿ustedes son Sabaku No Gaara y Nara Shikamaru?**

 **-Así es.**

 **-Me permito informarles que el joven Sabaku No Kankuro se encuentra estable. Logramos extraer la bala de su abdomen justo a tiempo. Hubiesen llamado un minuto antes, y hubiera fallecido antes de llegar aquí.**

 **-Gracias por haberle salvado la vida, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos a usted y su equipo.**

 **-Ahórrense la molestia. Es nuestro trabajo después de todo.**

 **-¿Podemos verlo?-El pelirrojo se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo.**

 **-Claro que sí. Síganme.-Recorrieron una gran parte del hospital hasta que finalmente, llegaron a la sala. Abrieron la puerta.**

 **-Kankuro…**

 **-Hola hermanito.-Corrió hacia su hermano mayor y lo abrazó, volviendo una vez más, a ceder ante el llanto.**

 **-Por un instante, creí que te había perdido.-El comentario le hizo gracia al castaño, quien le acarició el cabello con ternura.**

 **-¿De dónde sacas una idea tan descabellada? Como si me fuera a morir tan fácil. Además, todavía no estoy listo para ello. Tengo que seguir cuidando de ti y de Temari. Hablando de ella, ¿qué pasó?-Gaara y Shikamaru se miraron fijamente sin saber qué responder ante eso, hasta que el Nara suspiró.**

 **-Gomen, fue inútil. No logramos nada.**

 **-Me lo veía venir. Se nota que ese sujeto tiene más ases en la manga de lo que parece. Nunca pensé que fuera a decir algo como esto; pero, por primera vez, coincido con el estúpido de Yagami. Como sea, lo importante es que tú y Gaara están a salvo, y no salieron heridos.**

 **-Perdóname por no haberme sacrificado por ti hermano. El haberme quedado estático mientras veía cómo te disparaban, fue un acto muy cobarde de mi parte. Es que con tan solo ver la pistola, yo…no supe qué hacer.**

 **-No es necesario que me pidas perdón por eso Gaara. De todos modos, nunca hubiese permitido que esa bala te hubiera dado, o de lo contrario, no sería un buen hermano mayor. No importa lo mucho que crezcas, y si cada día te haces más hombre, siempre voy a protegerte; aunque tenga que dar mi vida, no me importa. Solo quiero que estés a salvo.-Ambos se sonrieron. El celular del pelinegro sonó.**

 **-Qué pena tirarme el momento.**

 **-No te preocupes. Contesta. De seguro ha de ser importante.**

 **-Entendido.-Contestó-¿Halo?...Ah Ino, eres tú…estoy en el hospital…no, no fue a mí…ven aquí con los demás y les explicaré todo…tranquila, de aquí no me muevo. Además, no es que tenga otra opción…sí, ya entendí…solo apresúrate, ¿quieres?...sayonara.**

 **-¿Tan chillona como siempre?**

 **-Eso jamás va a cambiar en ella. En fin, ya viene en camino.**

 **-Bueno, creo que es mejor que los esperemos afuera. Descansa-los dos salieron de ahí y volvieron a la sala de espera. Pasados unos minutos, Ino, Tenten, Naruto y Sasori llegaron. El Sabaku No, al cruzar miradas con el Yagami, se exasperó, y con toda su ira cargada, fue tras él.**

 **-¡Maldito bastardo!-Se le abalanzó, cayendo los dos-¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que aparecer en la vida de Temari y arruinarla por completo?! ¡No eres más que escoria! ¡Ojalá y te pudras en el infierno por todos los daños que has causado! ¡Infeliz! ¡No eres más que un desgraciado! ¡Y también por tu culpa mi hermano está aquí! ¡Casi pierde la vida!-Lo tomó del cuello, y le enterró los dedos en este, buscando el modo de quitarle el aire hasta matarlo. Los demás, alarmados, intentaron separarlos; sin embargo, fue inútil el intento.**

 **-Ya déjalo ir Gaara, ¿no entiendes que está herido?**

 **-¡Cállate Ino! ¡Este tipo merece la muerte! ¡Me importa un rábano lo que le pase! ¡Nada podrá reparar el daño que nos ha hecho a todos!-Entre El Uzumaki y el Nara lo levantaron, separándolo de su objetivo.**

 **-¿Te quieres calmar? Entiendo que él haya sido la causa de la mayoría de los problemas en tu familia; pero esa no es razón para que intentes asesinarlo a sangre fría. ¿Quieres volverte igual o peor que su supuesto jefe?-El rubio se enfureció también.**

 **-No.**

 **-Entonces no te rebajes a su nivel.-El otro pelirrojo se puso en pie y recuperó la respiración.**

 **-Entiendo que me odies, porque lastimé a tu hermana en muchos aspectos. Sé que quieres verme muerto, o hacerme desaparecer de tu vida como un truco de magia; pero en este momento, no tenemos otra opción más que trabajar en equipo, y todo por un solo objetivo, salvar a Temari de las manos de Orochimaru. Entiende, por favor. Cuando lo hayamos conseguido, puedes torturarme tanto como se te antoje. Al fin y al cabo, me lo merezco, porque fui un cobarde al no protegerla.**

 **-Shikamaru, me dijiste que al llegar aquí, nos lo explicarías todo, y la razón por la cual ustedes están aquí.**

 **-De acuerdo.-Soltó toda la historia de golpe.**

 **-Lo suponía.-Exclamó Sasori.-Kankuro no debió actuar de ese modo. Era obvio cómo las cosas iban a terminar. Lo que me sorprende, es que dejaran que Kabuto escapara a los brazos de Orochimaru. Si él se llega a enterar de que no están muertos, la vida de ese chico correrá mucho peligro, incluso a tal punto de matarlo por desobedecer sus órdenes.**

 **-¿En serio sería capaz de hacer eso?**

 **-Eso y más. Su corazón es extremadamente frío como para conocer el remordimiento. Mata a quien sea; hombre, mujer o niño. Para él no existe la palabra compasión. Todo aquel que se opone a sus ideales, termina mal parqueado. Una vez que te unes a su masacre, es inútil pensar en encontrar una salida. Solo tienes una opción para conseguirlo, y esa es muriendo. No hay elección.**

 **-¿Por eso intentó matarte con el cuchillo?**

 **-Exacto Tenten. Orochimaru sabía desde un inicio que yo haría todo lo posible por liberar a Temari. Por ello, buscó una y mil formas de quitarme la vida, él es experto en no dejar testigos.**

 **-¿Y cómo supiste lo que tramaba?**

 **-Analicé cada uno de sus movimientos desde el primer día que comencé a trabajar para él, por si acaso. Mi madre siempre me decía que no depositara mi confianza en nadie, y cuando vi lo que era capaz de hacer por seguir escondido entre las sombras, me mantuve prevenido.**

 **-Aparte de ser un asesino en serie, ¿qué más descubriste?**

 **-Él lo ve todo. Tiene miles de guardias en su custodia. Ellos son los encargados de darle toda la información que necesita.**

 **-¿Eso también incluye a las mujeres?**

 **-Sí. A todo lugar en el que se infiltra, busca a las chicas más bellas de la zona y se aprovecha de ellas, a tal punto que, muchas han sido violadas por sus guardaespaldas y por él mismo.**

 **-¿Acaso uno de sus guardias fue quien descubrió a Temari?**

 **-No, yo mismo lo hice. Cuando lo conocí y descubrí en lo que trabajaba, le dije que yo me haría cargo del trabajo de las mujeres de aquí.**

 **-¿¡Qué!?-Los demás se hallaban con la boca abierta.**

 **-Así es. Todavía recuerdo aquel día y cómo se veía; su cabello rubio arreglado en cuatro coletas, ni una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro y llevaba puesto un vestido sin tirantes color violeta con piedrecitas azul oscuro en la parte inferior de la falda que le combinaba a la perfección con unos tacones del mismo tono. Por unos segundos quedé pasmado viéndola caminar y tomé la decisión de seguirla.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿viste todo lo que pasó entre ella y Shikamaru?**

 **-Correcto, y sigo sin entender porque Nara le dijo que no podía corresponderle. De verdad, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de rechazar a una chica tan bella como Temari? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo feliz que hubiera sido si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar en ese momento?**

 **-Ya sé que cometí un error; pero tenía miedo. Nunca antes una chica se me había declarado así sin más, y de Temari fue de la última persona de quien lo esperé.**

 **-¿Preferiste huir?**

 **-¿Y qué más querías que hiciera?**

 **-Comportarte como un hombre.-El vago rechistó.**

 **-Y después de haberla encontrado, ¿qué pasó?**

 **-Me dediqué a buscar toda su información personal; nombre, edad, lugar en el que estudia, familiares, amigos cercanos. Al volverla a ver, sabía cuál era mi objetivo; pero la fui conociendo, y no pude hacerle daño.**

 **-Te enamoraste de ella, ¿no?**

 **-Sí. Jamás me había pasado una cosa así. De todos modos, me di cuenta de que era inútil conquistarla, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro. Por eso, preferí dejarla ir.-Observó fijamente a Shikamaru.-Contra ti, nunca tendré oportunidad.**

 **-Es verdad. En fin, será mejor dormir. Mañana buscaremos la manera de rescatar a Temari.-Todos se acomodaron y quedaron profundos. Había sido un largo día y necesitaban un descanso.**

…

 **-Por fin llegamos. La hermosa Sunagakure.-Dijo Orochimaru en frente de una gran mansión. Uno de sus asistentes tenía a las dos mujeres, una en cada hombro.**

 **-¡Bájame!-Gritaba la Sabaku No moviéndose para ´poder escapar. Kabuto llegó.**

 **-La misión fue completada con éxito, lord Orochimaru.-Se arrodilló en frente de su jefe. El otro lo miró y sonrió maliciosamente.**

 **-Kabuto, mi querido Kabuto. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerte?-Sacó una pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza.**

 **-Lord Orochimaru, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a matar?-Recargó el arma.**

 **-Menos mal que dejé a otro de mis ayudantes para que te vigilara. Al final, resultó que los dejaste escapar. Siempre has sido muy blando con la gente, y dudas si matar o no. Es una pena. Siendo las cosas así, no puedes seguir trabajando para mí.**

 **-Lord Orochimaru, por favor, deme otra oportunidad de demostrarle que sí puedo ayudarle. Se lo ruego.-El chico lloraba del miedo.**

 **-Ya te he dado muchas, y sigues siendo el mismo.-Apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó el cráneo de Kabuto, matándolo al instante. Temari al ver aquella escena, se quedó congelada. Una vez volvió en sí, mordió la espalda del sujeto que la tenía agarrada, para liberarse.**

 **-¡Eres un infeliz! ¡No había razón para matarlo de ese modo!-Buscó la forma de quitarle el arma al pelinegro. Este descubrió su plan sin problema, y le puso la pistola en el pecho-¿Qué rayos…?**

 **-¿Quién lo manda a no cumplir con lo que le es pedido? De todos modos, algún día esto iba a pasar, y no iba a permitir que hablara sobre mí ni mucho menos de lo que hago.**

 **-¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerle daño a los demás?**

 **-¿Qué más da? Me da dinero y con eso me basta. Ahora estoy pensando si debo dispararte o no. Eres un dolor de cabeza; pero al mismo tiempo una buena mercancía.-La rubia no sabía qué hacer. Estaba claro que de esta no saldría fácil. Debía encontrar una salida. ¿Pero dónde? Ni ella misma podía descifrarlo.**

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. La cosa se está poniendo intensa, muy intensa. Creo que nunca me había salido algo con tanto drama.

Díganme en los comentarios si creen que Orochimaru va a dispararle o no a Temari.

-Kanku: Menos mal que no me dejaste morir.

-Yo: Admito que al principio lo pensé; pero si lo hacía, los hermanos Sabaku No, no serían los mismos.

-Kanku: ¿En serio querías asesinarme?

-Yo: Pues no sé, nunca lo he intentado.

-Kanku: Es preferible que no lo hagas.

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Confianza Mutua

Capítulo 10

Confianza Mutua

 **La tensión en el ambiente se intensificaba a cada segundo. Orochimaru estaba más que dispuesto a disparar, y Temari no sabía si ejercer algún movimiento para huir o morir por las manos de ese lunático. Ni idea cuál de las opciones era peor. De todos modos, si escapaba, estaba claro que recibiría un tiro. El hombre apretó el gatillo y ella no tuvo más opción que disponerse a recibir el impacto; sin embargo, seguía con vida. Por alguna extraña razón, no había muerto.**

 **-Oh, veo que se le acabaron las balas. Es una pena; pero un alivio al mismo tiempo. En fin, supongo que tendré que recargar por si acaso algún idiota vuelve a meterse en mi camino.-Los orbes verdes de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas.**

 **-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan despiadado? ¿Acaso tu corazón solo está lleno de sentimientos negativos? ¿No conoces el amor o algo parecido por lo menos?-Aquellas preguntas inmutaron a Orochimaru por un par de segundos; sin embargo, logró recuperar la compostura.**

 **-¿Quién necesita amor si puedo tener todo el dinero del mundo?**

 **-¿Arruinando las vidas de los demás? ¿No te cansa lastimar a otros solo por tu avaricia?**

 **-No, para nada. De hecho, es divertido. Será mejor que dejemos la charla a un lado, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer de ahora en más.-Agarró el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.-Y si te atreves a desobedecerme de nuevo, no me lo pensaré tanto para quitarte la vida. Aquí en Sunagakure hay una gran cantidad de mujeres bellas y que darían lo que fuera por tener dinero. Deberías estar agradecida de que tienes una oportunidad tan magnífica como esta.**

 **-Ni que estuviera loca. Detesto estar aquí y no encontrar por dónde escapar de ti; pero sé que pronto alguien me encontrará y seré libre.**

 **-Si te refieres a Sasori, que ya debe estar en el otro lado, o a los imbéciles que te encontraron la otra noche, y que es probable que uno de ellos ya haya muerto, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada. Como te lo dije antes, huir de mí es inútil, a menos que yo te lo permita, lo que no va a pasar.**

 **-Estoy segura de que todos ellos están bien. No son tan idiotas como crees. Encontrarán la manera de llegar hasta aquí y acabar contigo. No eres nadie para subestimar a mis amigos, y mucho menos a mi familia.**

 **-Si te soy franco, me sorprende tu seguridad y determinación de que volverás a tener una vida normal, de verdad, me parece increíble; pero tarde o temprano toda esa esperanza y fe que les tienes, se irá por la borda, así de simple.-Temari frunció el ceño.**

 **-Es obvio que dentro de tu pasado, hay algo que te convirtió en el monstruo que eres el día de hoy. Nadie se vuelve una persona de esta calaña sin haber sufrido antes.**

 **-¿Y qué más da si es así? Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido. Tobi, llévala a su habitación de inmediato.**

 **-Hai, lord Orochimaru.-El guardia se puso a la chica en el hombro-¿Está seguro que se siente bien? ¿No quiere que le sirva una taza de café o agua?**

 **-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo necesito descansar. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.**

 **-Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Entendido. Ya déjala en su cuarto. Tiene una cita programada en una hora y debe estar lista para recibirla.**

 **-Entendido.-El hombre se retiró y dejó a Temari en la que sería su nueva recámara de ahora en adelante.**

 **-Ya escuchó a lord Orochimaru, señorita Sabaku No. Prepárese para su cita, a menos que quiera que intenten herirla de nuevo.**

 **-¿Y qué pasa si lo intenta de nuevo? No soy ninguna princesa que necesite ser rescatada por un príncipe. Puedo defenderme por mi cuenta.**

 **-Eso es muy seguro señorita; sin embargo, es mejor que se mantenga alerta y obedezca las órdenes, o de lo contrario, las cosas podrían salirse de control. Y no queremos más bajas, ya Kabuto fue otra víctima.**

 **-No te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? Estaré bien. En estas situaciones, es mejor pensar en ti que en los demás, o la situación puede ser peor.**

 **-Agradezco su comprensión señorita Sabaku No. Se siente bien el tener alguien con quien hablar, hace que no me sienta tan solo.**

 **-¿Acaso aquí no tienes amigos? ¿Ni siquiera los otros ayudantes de Orochimaru?**

 **-No, nadie. Hay días en los que es difícil estar aquí; pero no hay otra alternativa, solo aprender a sobrevivir y sobrellevar las pérdidas.**

 **-Cuando encuentre la manera de salir de aquí, te prometo que también te ayudaré. Eres una buena persona después de todo Tobi.**

 **-No tiene por qué molestarse señorita Sabaku No. Escapar de aquí es como cometer suicidio. Ya sea que encuentre una salida, para huir y ser libre, él al final lo terminará descubriendo, siempre lo hace. Es su especialidad. No hay nadie que pueda detenerlo.**

 **-¿Acaso ya lo has intentado antes?**

 **-No; pero he visto a otros hacerlo y presenciado sus horribles y dolorosas muertes, así como la de Sasori.**

 **-Yo no creo que él haya muerto tan fácil. Sasori no es tonto, y sabe perfectamente a qué abstenerse. Además, puedo sentir que él y mi hermano siguen con vida, eso es lo que me impulsa a no rendirme.**

 **-Ya veo. Usted sí que tiene una gran convicción señorita Sabaku No.**

 **-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? Es incómodo. No hay ningún problema con que me llames Temari.**

 **-Pero a lord Orochimaru no le gustará mucho la idea señorita.-La Sabaku No sonrió divertida.**

 **-No te preocupes por él ahora. Dime señorita cuando esté cerca. Las veces que estemos a solas me puedes llamar por mi nombre.**

 **-Arigato, señorita…-Carraspeó y se corrigió.-Gomen, Temari.**

 **-Así está mucho mejor.**

…

 **Al fin, Kankuro había sido dado de alta y todos estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera por rescatar a Temari. Él, Gaara, Sasori, Ino, Tenten, Naruto y Shikamaru se hallaban en el comedor de los Sabaku No planeando el modo de recuperarla.**

 **-Bueno, de momento ya sabemos dónde está. La pregunta es, ¿cómo descubriremos su ubicación precisa una vez que lleguemos?**

 **-Pues no tenemos otra opción más que preguntar si de casualidad la habrán visto por ahí o algo.**

 **-No será así de fácil Ino. Los guardias por lo general, suelen amenazar a los ciudadanos del lugar en el que están para que no den ni una pizca de información con respecto a ellos. Tendremos que hallar otro modo.**

 **-¿Y qué sugieres? No podemos quedarnos toda la vida buscándola sin llegar a nada. Algo tenemos que hacer.**

 **-Por eso ya lo decidí. Gaara, Kankuro, Sasori y yo iremos a Sunagakure a buscar a Temari.-La Yamanaka se levantó indignada.**

 **-¡¿Solo irán ustedes cuatro?! Perdona que te lo diga de este modo Shikamaru; pero, ¿¡qué carajos se supone que haremos los demás!? ¡¿Esperar una señal de vida?! ¡Ninguno piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados así nada más! ¡Es de la vida de Temari de la que estamos hablando, no la de cualquier persona!**

 **-Eso ya lo sabemos. Tranquilízate.**

 **-¡De verdad que me irrita tu paciencia Gaara! ¡Es como si no te importara lo que le puede pasar a tu hermana!**

 **-Ino, ya relájate.**

 **-¡No me voy a relajar Naruto! ¡Es que es increíble que él actúe tan despreocupadamente siendo su familia! ¡A veces creo que no la quiere! ¡Es más, parece que es verdad!**

 **-Ino, por favor basta. No sigas.**

 **-¡No te metas Kankuro! ¡No pareces su hermano en ningún sentido! ¡¿Alguna vez has pensado en alguien que no sea en ti mismo?! ¡Porque se nota que eres un egoísta y bueno para nada! ¡La vida de Temari está en peligro y nos haces ver que para ti da igual!**

 **-¡Ya cierra el pico maldita sea!-El pelirrojo se alteró a más no poder y se le notaba la vena hinchada de la rabia. Ino se quedó sorprendida-¡No digas cosas que no sabes! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo soy en verdad, y creo que jamás podrás llegar a descubrirlo! ¡Mi hermana me importa más que mi propia vida! ¡Y haré lo que sea por salvarla! ¡Actúo de este modo porque si no conservamos la calma, no hallaremos ninguna solución al problema!-Relajó su respiración hasta que volvió a su neutralidad de siempre.**

 **-Por eso te dijimos que te callaras. Gaara puede ser alguien frío y tranquilo por mucho tiempo, y es obvio que está dotado de paciencia; pero si dices tantas cosas que no son verdad sobre él, y seguidas más encima, se va a enojar y conocerás su lado más oculto.**

 **-Kankuro tiene razón.**

 **-Sumimasen Gaara, en serio que no quise ofenderte. Es que estoy tan preocupada por Temari que perdí el control de mis emociones.**

 **-Tranquila, está bien, te entiendo. Todos sentimos miedo de no poder salvarla, o por lo menos encontrarla. Yo también me disculpo por haberte gritado de esa manera. No fue lo correcto.**

 **-Bueno, ya que todo el pleito se solucionó, haremos lo que ya planteé. Naruto, Tenten, Ino, ustedes deben quedarse aquí y estar pendientes de cuando los llamemos.**

 **-¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros también a ayudar?**

 **-Entre menos seamos, mejor. Así Orochimaru no nos podrá encontrar tan fácil. Entiendo que quieren hacer más que esto; pero no podemos arriesgarnos.**

 **-De acuerdo. Nos quedaremos aquí.**

 **-Agradezco que lo comprendan. Como sea, es hora de que compremos los tiquetes para ir hasta allá.**

 **-No es necesario. Yo ya lo hice.-Sasori puso los cuatro papeles sobre la mesa.-Ahí están.**

 **-¿A qué horas lo hiciste?**

 **-Orochimaru los compró para mí y otros guardias, que al final fueron asesinados por él ya que no cumplieron con sus mandatos y tomaron la decisión de revelarse. Me los quedé y le hice creer que había quemado los de los otros. Sabía que algún día me serían de utilidad.**

 **-Para tener cara de imbécil, eres muy inteligente.**

 **-Ya sé que no te agrado Kankuro, no tienes que decírmelo tan seguido.**

 **-¿Qué más da? Será mejor irnos de una vez.**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que puedes ir así? Tu herida sigue sanando. No puedes arriesgarte de ese modo.**

 **-Shikamaru confía en mí, Tenten. Por eso es que iré. Además, estoy hecho de acero, así que estaré bien.**

 **-No te preocupes mujer, nosotros lo cuidaremos en el camino.-Todos salieron de la casa y los grupos se dividieron. Los cuatro hombres fueron al aeropuerto, pasaron los tiquetes y subieron al avión. A los dos rivales en el amor les tocó sentarse juntos, lo cual no les generó mucha emoción.**

 **-¿Por qué tengo que sentarme con este?-Preguntaron al unísono señalándose con el pulgar.-Oye, no me robes las frases.-Y otra. Esta vez, se encararon con los ceños bien fruncidos.-Esa es mi línea.-Se les estaba saltando la piedra.**

 **-Esos fueron los tiquetes que les tocaron a ustedes. Así que, compórtense como hombres y ni se les ocurra perder el uso de la razón, por favor.-Ambos rechistaron y se cruzaron de brazos.**

 **-Como sea.-Gaara frunció el ceño y se mostró enojado.**

 **-Sin reclamos ni quejas, ¿queda claro?-Aquella mirada les generó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Tragaron saliva.**

 **-Hai.-Tomaron asiento y permanecieron callados por mucho tiempo sin mirarse siquiera. No podían tolerar al otro; pero solo tendrían que estar al lado por unas horas. Debía de ser fácil, ¿cierto? El Yagami, cruzado de brazos, suspiró con pesadez y soltó una pequeña risita.**

 **-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.**

 **-De todas las cosas que no hubiese pensado en hacer, está es la más curiosa. Tener que unir fuerzas contigo Nara. Pensé que seríamos enemigos por el resto de la vida.-El pelinegro sonrío de lado.**

 **-Seguimos siendo enemigos, nada de nuestra relación ha cambiado baka. La única razón por la que de momento somos aliados, es porque tenemos un mismo objetivo, y ese es salvar a Temari de las manos de Orochimaru.**

 **-Tienes razón. Después de mucho tiempo, coincidimos en algo.-Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos por unos minutos, y Sasori decidió volver a soltar la lengua.-Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.-El Nara lo miró con duda.**

 **-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó con seriedad. El pelirrojo relajó los brazos y apretó los puños con fuerza.**

 **-Cuando salvemos a Temari, quiero que la protejas y la trates bien. Hazla feliz sin importar lo duras que sean las circunstancias. Si llegas a lastimarla de nuevo, te juro por lo que más quieras, que te mato.-Se le veía en el rostro que intentaba contener las lágrimas de impotencia al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Shikamaru sonrío ladinamente.**

 **-No te preocupes, esta vez no me equivocaré con ella. Voy a darlo todo de mí para todos los días hacerla feliz, y las únicas lágrimas que verás en sus ojos serán de alegría.**

 **-Ojalá que sea así, porque no me fío mucho de ti; pero sé que eres el único con el cual ella encontrará la verdadera felicidad. Han sido amigos desde una edad muy temprana.**

 **-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?**

 **-¿Cómo crees que lo sé? Era de lo único que Temari hablaba cuando éramos novios. Aunque lo negara una y mil veces, le ha sido muy inútil superarte. Puede que estuviera conmigo; pero su corazón siempre estuvo contigo a pesar de todo. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en ti y lo lindo que sería permanecer a tu lado por la eternidad.**

 **-¿En serio ella hablaba de mí todo el tiempo? Yo creí que me odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, puesto que fui un imbécil y le hice la vida imposible en muchos aspectos.**

 **-Sí, siempre se le salían cosas sobre ti y le brillaban los ojos de la emoción; aunque dijera tus miles y miles de defectos. Ella solo se cuadró conmigo con el objetivo de olvidarte.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Quién lo diría? Talvez si le hubiera dicho que sí ese día en el que se me declaró, nada de esto habría pasado.**

 **-Créeme, habría pasado de todos modos, la única diferencia es que tú serías su pareja ahora.**

 **-Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias después de todo.-Aquel comentario dejó perplejo al Yagami. No entendía por qué razón le estaba agradeciendo.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-El vago agachó la cabeza y una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios, lo que hizo que el otro quedara más confundido que antes.**

 **-Estuviste al lado de Temari en los momentos más difíciles, la escuchaste, le diste tu apoyo y nunca la dejaste sola. Fuiste un gran novio para ella; aunque tus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos. Diste todo de ti para hacerla feliz todo el tiempo. De verdad que estoy agradecido de que la hubieses cuidado tanto. No eres una mala persona después de todo.**

 **-Es cierto que fui su confidente por un buen tiempo; pero, ¿cómo puedes darme las gracias por ello? Por mi culpa es que ella está en peligro ahora. Talvez si yo no me hubiera metido en su camino, todo esto sería diferente y la tendrías a tu lado, a salvo.**

 **-Obviamente lo que le hiciste estuvo mal y el haberla involucrado en tremenda situación fue una locura; pero ella no te odia por eso. Te aseguro que le es muy difícil despreciar a los demás a pesar de las miles de faltas que hayan cometido. Su corazón es muy puro y le cuesta albergar rencor.**

 **-Sí que la conoces de toda la vida. Eso explica el gran vínculo que tienen.**

 **-Sí, es muy difícil olvidar el día que la conocí; asustada y solitaria. Sin saber cómo actuar.**

 **-Lo sé. Ella me contó esa historia. De no ser por ti, quién sabe si habría superado la muerte de sus padres. Es una mujer muy fuerte al haber pasado por tanto dolor y al tiempo cuidar como una madre a sus dos hermanos.**

 **-Así es, por eso es que la amamos tanto.-Dijo Kankuro, quien estaba con su hermano en la silla del frente. De repente, le dio un pastelazo en la cara al Yagami y sonrío maliciosamente. El chico se quitó lo que más pudo el dulce del rostro.**

 **-¿Qué carajos…? ¿En serio era necesario que hicieras eso?**

 **-Pues claro. Este viaje se está tornando muy aburrido. Además, a Gaara y a mí no nos gustó mucho ese postre, así que qué mejor idea que te lo comas tú.**

 **-Por lo menos podrías haber preguntado si quería o no en lugar de habérmelo lanzado a la cara.**

 **-Así no habría tenido gracia, y es divertido arruinarte la vida, ¿qué puedo decir?-Sasori soltó un bufido.**

 **-Me prepararon una trampa en la escuela, haciendo que pintura azul me cayera encima; mientras estuve con Temari, tuve que aguantar frío todas las veces que ella me invitó a comer a su casa, y ahora tengo pastel de…-lo saboreó antes de continuar con su reclamo-durazno en mi cara.**

 **-No te quejes tanto. Agradece que los días que tuviste que ir a nuestra casa te dimos comida, porque de lo contrario, Temari nos habría matado. Ella sabía desde un principio que nunca te dejaríamos entrar, por eso es que no nos regañó. No importaba las veces que nos pidiera que te diéramos una oportunidad, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.**

 **-De verdad que no creo que se les puedan ocurrir más ideas para hacerme perder la cabeza y tratarme como un muñeco.-El castaño se río dejando al Yagami perplejo.**

 **-Por favor, ¿piensas que no tenemos más ases en la manga? Te equivocas. Algo más se nos ocurrirá, o bueno, a Gaara.-Eso lo dejó más estupefacto que antes.**

 **-¿Cómo que a Gaara? ¿Acaso él es bueno para ese tipo de cosas?**

 **-Detrás de esa mirada fría, hay un estratega increíblemente bueno para estos trucos. Cuando algo no le agrada para nada, sabe perfectamente cómo desquitarse. De hecho, de él fue la idea de la pintura y esto del pastel.**

 **-¿Y lo de hacerme pasar frío?**

 **-Eso sí fue decisión de los dos. Es que ninguno te soporta. Todavía nos seguimos preguntando por qué no eligió un mejor partido para olvidar a Nara.-Aquel comentario hizo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño.**

 **-¿Qué estás tratando de decir con eso?**

 **-¿Necesitas que te lo diga en palabras más concretas? Muy bien, por primera vez en la vida cederé a algo que quieres.-Se aclaró la garganta y suspiró.-Eres feo, idiota, estás más delgado que el espagueti, sin una sola pizca de músculo y eres débil. Básicamente, te consideramos un bueno para nada.-Shikamaru no pudo contener por mucho más tiempo y dejó salir la carcajada.**

 **-Se nota que no te quieren para nada Yagami. De hecho, no me sorprende. Han tratado de deshacerse de ti muchas veces.**

 **-¿Y crees que de ti no intentamos deshacernos? Que al final entendimos que nuestra hermana está perdidamente enamorada de ti y no podíamos hacer nada para alejarte es muy diferente. Por ello, no tuvimos más opción que aceptarte y dejarte entrar.-Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron como platos.**

 **-¿Cómo lo lograste Nara? Dime tu secreto.-El vago lo miró con confusión.**

 **-No existe ningún secreto. Lo único que tuve que hacer para tocar el piso de esa casa fue soportar el frío por casi un año entero, hasta que se rindieron conmigo.**

 **-Yo ya he soportado mucho frío, y aun así no he sido capaz de entrar ni una sola vez. Traté de ser amable con estos dos, y las cosas permanecieron igual.**

 **-Pues claro que nunca ibas a entrar. No tienes la perseverancia suficiente para lograrlo. Shikamaru, a pesar de lo mucho que intentamos alejarlo, no lo conseguimos, ya que él jamás se rindió. Nos tomó como un reto, y lo superó, así de fácil son las cosas. Incluso se dio cuenta de todas las bromas y trampas que intentamos hacerle, por eso es que al final nos rendimos con él. Puede que tenga la cara de un estúpido; pero posee una mente estratega fuera de lo común.**

 **-Entiendo. Debió ser duro para ustedes asimilar que Temari y yo fuimos novios.**

 **-No tanto para mí, porque sabía que iba a tener un nuevo juguete para divertirme por un tiempo, utilizando los planes de mi hermano. Para Gaara sí fue muy difícil, a tal punto que casi se vuelve loco. No le entraba en la cabeza que alguien como tú fuese la pareja de Temari.**

 **-Y para mí también fue muy duro aceptar que ella ya tenía a otro, a pesar de que sabía que nunca podría amarte, porque su mirada no se iluminaba al verte, y su sonrisa era muy fingida al estar contigo.**

 **-Sí, hasta yo pude notar eso.-La azafata cruzó por ahí y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Sasori cubierto de pastel.**

 **-Señor, ¿está usted bien? ¿Necesita que le ayude a limpiarse?-El Yagami se sintió abochornado. La escena no podía ser más humillante para el pelirrojo y muy reconfortante para los otros tres.**

 **-Por favor señorita, ayúdelo. Es que no es bueno para utilizar los cubiertos, por eso terminó así, lleno de pastel por toda la cara. Téngale un poco de compasión.**

 **-¿Acaso sufre de alguna enfermedad?-La mujer se veía preocupada, lo que le generaba más diversión a la escena.**

 **-Sus movimientos, por lo general, suelen ser muy involuntarios. A pesar de que toma varias medicinas para ello, no es que le surtan mucho efecto.**

 **-Me duele mucho escuchar eso. Venga señor, le ayudaré a que se limpie la cara. Por favor sígame.-Le tomó la mano y se lo llevó. Gaara tenía una sonrisa maliciosa posada en sus labios y Shikamaru y Kankuro se echaron a reír como un par de locos.**

 **-No pensé que de verdad se lo fuera a creer.**

 **-Yo sí que menos; pero fue genial.**

 **-¿Eso de los movimientos involuntarios te lo inventaste en ese momento?**

 **-No, también fue parte del plan de Gaara. Todo estaba bien calculado. Como siempre, él tiene las mejores ideas para humillar a los demás.**

 **-Sí que es bueno para este tipo de cosas.**

 **-En definitiva.-El Sabaku No volvió a acomodarse en su silla. Pasados los minutos, Sasori volvió a su asiento con una expresión de ira en el rostro.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se sintió que alguien más tuviera que limpiarte?-Preguntó el Nara sin poder contener la risa.**

 **-Es increíble por lo que me hicieron pasar. Eso sí que es no tener compasión de nada.**

 **-Pero valió la pena cada segundo.-Por fin, el avión aterrizó y todos los pasajeros se bajaron.**

 **-Pensé que jamás llegaríamos. Fue un viaje muy largo; pero todo sea por salvar a nuestra hermana.**

 **-Aunque, no fue tan aburrido del todo. Pudimos disfrutar una vez más del sufrimiento de Yagami, lo que nos hizo olvidar por un tiempo que estamos en una situación crítica.-Dijo Gaara sonriendo con malicia.**

 **-Tú sí que eres un sujeto bastante cruel cuando te lo propones.**

 **-Que mi poca expresión de emociones no te confunda baka. Aquel que lastima a mi familia y le genera más problemas de los que ya tiene, no sobrevive a mi ira, así de simple.**

 **-Puedo darme cuenta de eso.**

 **-Como sea, dejemos esa conversación para después. No podemos perder más tiempo.**

 **-¿Y en dónde carajos se supone que debemos buscar estratega? No sabemos su ubicación como para decir que podemos seguir cierto camino.**

 **-Lo sé; pero por ello no nos rendiremos. Una señal aparecerá y nos mostrará la dirección correcta. Temari no es tonta, y sabrá darnos el punto exacto en el que se encuentra.**

 **-Bueno, yo creo que sí existe un lugar preciso. Las zonas más ocultas de toda la ciudad. Siempre es en ese tipo de lugares donde Orochimaru se esconde. Da igual si se ve en buen o mal estado, si no permite que lo arresten, permanece ahí. Tendremos que meternos en aquellos pasadizos más remotos para hallar su paradero.**

 **-Entiendo. Muy bien, es hora de buscar.**

…

 **Temari estaba sentada en una silla atada de pies y manos sin poder moverse. Orochimaru caminaba de un lado al otro con la mirada pensativa y un tanto enojada.**

 **-Así que otra vez rechazaste a un cliente.-El de largos cabellos suspiró.-De verdad que no sé qué voy a hacer contigo. Te estoy ofreciendo una buena ganancia y ni aun así eres capaz de cooperar.**

 **-No importa la cantidad de dinero que me ofrezcas, nunca cederé ante ti y no pienso darle mi virginidad a cualquier anciano que quiera una noche conmigo. Jamás.**

 **-Sí que eres irritante. Por favor, en estos tiempos ya nadie cree en la primera vez después del matrimonio. Aprovecha esta oportunidad y gana experiencia para el día en que tengas a tu hombre.**

 **-Tú sí que eres repugnante. Mi cuerpo le pertenece a una sola persona, y el día que llegue el momento, se lo daré con gusto.**

 **-¿Quién? ¿El cabeza de piña? Vamos mujer, hay mejores partidos que ese. Créeme que Sasori es una muy buena opción; un chico muy habilidoso en lo que consta de estos temas. Qué pena que haya fallecido en mis manos, porque era un gran empleado para mí. ¿Quién lo manda a desobedecerme? Y todo por salvar a una chica que nunca lo vio como un hombre.-Agarró el rostro de la chica y sonrió con malicia. Temari corrió la cara para quitarse esa sucia mano de encima.**

 **-Sasori no ha muerto aún, junto con Shikamaru y mis amigos vendrán a buscarme y me sacarán de aquí. Tenlo por seguro.-Se comenzó a reír como un demente, y su semblante cambió a uno más serio de un momento a otro.**

 **-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que una cosa así pasará? Mis planes son infalibles y perfectos. Primero, ese pelirrojo ya le dijo adiós a este mundo desde el día que lo apuñalé, y tus demás cercanos jamás podrán encontrar este lugar. Además, no creo ni siquiera que sepan que estamos en Sunagakure.**

 **-No te confíes. Es obvio que todo plan tiene su falla. No eres un dios ni nada parecido como para poder decir que todo lo que haces está hecho a la perfección.-Orochimaru frunció el ceño y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello a la Sabaku No. Ella se mantuvo firme.**

 **-De verdad que tu actitud de chica valiente me saca de quicio. Hay días en los que no te soporto.**

 **-Entonces mátame si eso es lo que quieres, no creas que por mantenerme atada y sin posibilidades de defenderme me vas a generar miedo. No soy como crees.**

 **-Matarte sería un desperdicio de mucho dinero. Tu sola presencia me ha dado millones porque muchos quieren una noche contigo. Tu cuerpo es uno de los mejores negocios que he tenido.**

 **-Oye, ¿te importaría dejarla en paz? No tiene caso que sigas con esto. Te ves como un cobarde.-Sus ojos ámbar cambiaron de blanco y se enfocaron en la madre de Sasori.**

 **-Cierto, olvidaba que seguías aquí. Bueno, ya que tu hijo ha muerto, no existe razón por la cual no pueda deshacerme de ti tampoco.-Sin que nadie fuera capaz de verlo, le enterró el cuchillo en el abdomen a la mujer. Ella se sorprendió por el impacto y vio en los ojos de su agresor una ira acumulada. Cayó al suelo y lentamente se fue desangrando.**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas se ponen cada vez más tensas, y Orochimaru cada vez está más demente. Sé que me estoy pasando un poco; pero bueno, se han visto peores.

Díganme en los comentarios cómo creen que va a continuar la historia. Me gustaría saber qué tanta imaginación cargan en sus cerebros.

-Shika: ¿Por cuánto tiempo Temari va a seguir secuestrada? ¿No crees que estás alargando un poco las cosas?

-Yo: ¿Acaso quieres que me quede sin historia?

-Shika: Pues no; pero ya está bueno, ¿no te parece?

-Yo: Talvez. Ya veré cuándo será mejor que las cosas cambien y sean mejores.

-Shika: En serio que no te entiendo. (Se rasca la nuca).

-Yo: Ninguna mujer en este mundo pide que la entiendan, solo que la amen. Haz eso con Temari de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? (Sonríe de lado).

-Shika: De acuerdo.

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Atrapados

Capítulo 11

Atrapados

 **La sorpresa seguía dominando aquel lugar, especialmente en Temari, quien no podía moverse no solo por la limitación de las ataduras sobre sus extremidades, sino del miedo que le generaba que ese hombre hubiera eliminado a una mujer así no más. Ya había visto cómo mataba a los hombres antes; pero nunca a alguien del sexo opuesto.**

 **-¿Ahora entiendes lo que pasa cuando alguien trata de interferir en mis planes? La verdad es que en este momento tenía pereza de hacerla sufrir, así que lo hice de la forma más rápida, al igual que con su querido hijo. Veo que está tratando de mantenerse con vida.-Se río como villano de película.**

 **-¿Qué te hicieron en el pasado para que seas así? De verdad que no lo entiendo.**

 **-Porque no has pasado por lo que yo, es obvio. No existe otra explicación para ello. Tobi, llévala a su cuarto inmediatamente.-Este la liberó de las soga.-En un rato tendrá otra cita.-Se acercó a la rubia, poniendo el cuchillo ensangrentado con delicadeza en su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.-Y esta vez, espero que cooperes. No quiero seguir perdiendo más tiempo manteniéndote.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te convirtió en lo que eres hoy en día? ¿Tan mala fue tu vida en el pasado que ahora quieres buscar venganza sobre otros? Dime, tiene que haber algo que no has revelado.-Esa mirada aguamarina llena de preocupación lo dejó impactado.**

 **-No es algo que te incumba.-Exclamó tratando de mantener la compostura y no romper a llorar.**

 **-Sé que no; pero si me lo contaras, talvez podría tratar de entenderte.-Nunca antes alguien había pensado en ponerse en sus zapatos de ese modo.**

 **-No puedes hacerlo, no existe nadie que lo haga.**

 **-Hay veces en las que, necesitamos liberar nuestras emociones y sentimientos mejor guardados, porque siempre llegará un punto en el que vamos a explotar a causa de ellos, y caeremos en la desesperación.-Aquellas palabras le llegaron tan adentro, que no supo cómo responder. Le quitó el utensilio del cuerpo y respiró hondo y profundo.**

 **-¿Sabes qué? Haremos una cosa. La madre de Sasori aún respira ya que no le di en un punto vital. Así que, puedes hablar con ella antes de volver a tu cuarto. Yo…iré al mío a tomar un descanso. Esto ha sido más presión de la que habría esperado. Una vez que termines, Tobi se hará cargo de ti.-Se retiró al lugar que tenía pensado, ocultando su rostro; sin embargo, una lágrima alcanzó a ser visible. Temari se acercó a la casi muerta mujer.**

 **-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?-Ella, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se acomodó para poder mirar a Temari a los ojos.**

 **-No querida, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarme. Estoy muy vieja, y mi cuerpo ya resiste más. Yo también confío en que mi hijo está vivo en algún lugar. Por eso, cuando lleguen acá por ti, quiero que le des esto de mi parte.-Sacó un objeto del único bolsillo que tenía su vestimenta. La Sabaku No, al verlo, no pudo contener las lágrimas.**

 **-Esto es…**

 **-Sí, una foto de Sasori y yo cuando él apenas era un niño. Tenía tantos deseos por cumplir. Siempre tan alegre y seguro de sí mismo, sin temor a lo que tuviese que enfrentarse en el camino. Traté de darle la mejor vida que pude, me esforcé tanto por sacarlo adelante, y ahora…ahora…moriré sin decirle cuánto lo amo por última vez.-Cedió ante el llanto.**

 **-No se preocupe por eso, Sasori sabe lo mucho que usted lo quiere y lo que daría por protegerlo. Cuando se entere de que usted ya se fue a un mundo mejor, le dolerá; pero al mismo tiempo estará feliz de que usted ya no sufrirá más. Se lo aseguro.**

 **-Y también dale esto.**

 **-¿Una carta?**

 **-Así es. Ahí están escritas todas las cosas que quería decirle; pero debido a las circunstancias, no me fue posible.**

 **-Ya veo. De acuerdo, se la daré.**

 **-Eres una gran persona Temari.-Tomó las manos de la Sabaku No.-Nunca lo olvides. Te agradezco por haber hecho feliz a mi pequeño de algún modo. Él cambió mucho gracias a ti, y se ha convertido en un hombre digno.**

 **-Él ya era un hombre digno antes de conocerme.**

 **-Hay algo más que quiero pedirte antes de marcharme.**

 **-Claro, lo que sea.**

 **-Cuando le cuentes este suceso a mi hijo, sé que el querrá cobrar venganza contra Orochimaru. Te ruego que no le permitas cometer tal locura, o esta vez sí podría acabar muerto.**

 **-Descuide, le prometo que así lo haré, por el bien de Sasori.**

 **-Arigato.-La mujer falleció con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

 **-No pensé que sería capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer tan agradable como ella.**

 **-La verdad es que no me sorprende Tobi. Sus actos no cargan con ningún tipo de compasión ni mucho menos remordimiento.**

 **-Talvez, solo que…es la primera vez que veo esa mirada en lord Orochimaru. Nunca había mostrado otro sentimiento más que ira y frialdad pura. Es como si, algo que hubiera estado ocultando en lo más profundo de su corazón, haya salido a la luz. Parecía que eso fuese…**

 **-¿Tristeza? Sí, eso fue justo lo que sus ojos estaban transmitiendo.**

 **-Puede que haya sido por las palabras que usted le dijo Temari.-La nombrada se levantó del suelo, dejando ahí el cuerpo de aquella mujer tan dulce.**

 **-¿Nunca ha contado algo de su pasado ni la razón por la cual es tan cruel y vil?**

 **-No, nada. Todo aquel que ha intentado averiguarlo, sale mal parqueado. Él no es del tipo de personas que muestren sus verdaderas emociones, prefiere que la gente le tenga miedo en lugar de compasión.**

 **-Tuvo que haber pasado una situación horrenda como para que se haya convertido en semejante monstruo.**

 **-Es posible.-Temari enfocó su vista en la madre de Sasori que yacía muerta. Apretó los puños con fuerza.**

 **-¿Tendremos que dejarla aquí o vamos a enterrarla?**

 **-Alguien más vendrá por ella y hará todo el proceso. No se preocupe, no van a permitir que su cuerpo se pudra.-La rubia suspiró.**

 **-Eso espero. En fin, es hora de que vaya a recibir a mi cita y de nuevo la saque a golpes.-Los dos tomaron rumbo a su destino.**

…

 **-Hasta que por fin llegamos aquí. Creí que jamás encontraríamos su escondite. Fue demasiado trabajo para mi gusto.-Shikamaru, Sasori, Kankuro y Gaara estaban detrás de un par de arbustos justo en frente de la mansión de Orochimaru.**

 **-No te quejes tanto Kankuro. Ya llegamos, es lo que vale, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto darme un cumplido o por lo menos decirme "buen trabajo, de no ser por ti estaríamos perdidos"?**

 **-Por favor Yagami, tardamos casi cuatro horas en llegar hasta aquí y ¿quieres que te lo agradezca? Si hubiese sido en un tiempo récord, de pronto lo habría pensado, y de todos modos, no lo haría, ya que no me interesa nada de lo que provenga de ti.**

 **-¿Quieren parar de discutir los dos? Estamos a punto de sacarla de ahí, eso es lo importante. Ahora, sigamos con el plan y larguémonos lo más rápido posible.**

 **-Es increíble que tenga que ser yo quien tenga que entrar ahí para encontrarla.**

 **-No tienes opción y lo sabes Gaara.-Exclamó Shikamaru.-A nosotros tres ya nos reconoce fácilmente, a ti no.**

 **-Además, eres un gran actor hermanito.**

 **-Deja los halagos a un lado Kankuro.-El chico suspiró.-Muy bien, iré. Ahora ustedes, muévanse de aquí y sigan con esto.-Se levantó y tomó camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Tocó el timbre y le abrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

 **-Buenos días señor.**

 **-Buenos días.**

 **-¿A qué chica fue la que solicitó?**

 **-Sabaku No Temari.**

 **-Siga.-El ayudante se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Gaara. Este entró y con lo primero que se encontró fue nada más y nada menos que el hombre que había secuestrado a su hermana mayor, sentado en una silla en medio de la sala. Tragó saliva.**

 **-Es un placer conocerlo señor Orochimaru.-El pelirrojo hizo una pequeña reverencia.**

 **-El placer es mío.-El de largos cabellos se levantó y se estrecharon la mano.-Dígame, ¿qué le motivó a recurrir a mis servicios?-El Sabaku No mantuvo la compostura lo mejor que pudo, pues ese tipo le generaba temor desde aquella vez que vio su forma de actuar ante los problemas. Menos mal que sabía actuar y ocultar sus emociones a la perfección.**

 **-Bueno, estaba buscando un modo de satisfacer mis necesidades como ser humano; pero me era muy difícil encontrar calidad en una mujer. Mis contactos me informaron acerca de usted y su negocio, afirmando que las chicas eran de buena calidad en todo sentido.**

 **-Ya veo. Le dijeron la verdad. Aquí tenemos lo mejor en mujeres, para todos los gustos y tamaños, todas con curvas perfectas, rostros angelicales y cabello sedoso. Ellas se encargan de darle el mayor placer de su vida.**

 **-Eso no lo dudo.-Ambos hombres sonrieron en señal de aprobación.**

 **-Y, ¿a qué mujer fue la que solicitó?**

 **-Sabaku No Temari.**

 **-Gran elección, solo permítame advertirle que ella es un poco, ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene tan mal?**

 **-¿Problemática? Sí, ya me lo habían dicho con antelación; pero no me molesta. Las chicas difíciles llaman mi atención. Por eso es que quise disfrutar de un buen rato con ella.**

 **-Entiendo. Muy bien, siendo así las cosas, puede seguir a la cuarta puerta de la izquierda.**

 **-Agradezco su cooperación señor Orochimaru. Si me disculpa…-Gaara tomó rumbo hasta el punto que le fue dicho. Al frente de la puerta, se encontró con Tobi.**

 **-Imagino que usted debe ser el que solicitó los servicios de la señorita Sabaku No.**

 **-Así es.**

 **-Permítame advertirle que no es una mujer cualquiera; tiene carácter y si trata de sobrepasarse con ella, la va a pasar muy mal.**

 **-Lo sé, ya venía con eso en mente; pero vale la pena arriesgarse por el manjar del que todo el mundo está hablando.**

 **-Cualquier conflicto que surja allá adentro, no dude en avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Muchas gracias.-Tobi abrió y dejó que Gaara se adentrara en aquella habitación, donde su rubia hermana estaba recostada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia la ventana.**

 **-Escuche, no pienso dejar que un vejestorio como usted me toque, ¿entendido?-Dijo ella sin despegar la vista del cielo celeste.**

 **-Tranquila, esas no son mis intenciones.-Aquella voz la dejó perpleja. Giró con lentitud su cabeza y sus orbes brillaron con intensidad de la alegría.**

 **-Gaara…**

 **-Hola hermana. Espero que no te hayamos hecho esperar tanto.-Corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó.**

 **-No, claro que no. Tenía fe de que los volvería a ver.-Se separaron.-Espera, ¿Kankuro está bien?**

 **-Sí, sobrevivió al disparo. La ventaja fue que no le dio en un punto vital.**

 **-Qué alivio. ¿Y Sasori?**

 **-Él sigue vivo, descuida. Ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí.-Abrieron la puerta para escapar; pero se encontraron con el montón de guardaespaldas de Orochimaru, y a él también.**

 **-¿De verdad creyeron que sería así de fácil huir? Ni que yo fuera alguien tan idiota.**

 **-¿Cómo es posible? Todo lo teníamos perfectamente calculado. No lo entiendo.**

 **-¿Pensaste que este tipo de plan iba a funcionar conmigo, Sabaku No Gaara?**

 **-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

 **-Fue sencillo. Además, ya nos habíamos visto el día que fueron al aeropuerto y al final tampoco lograron hacer algo para salvar a su querida hermana, ya que afortunada o desafortunadamente le disparé a su hermano y este resultó gravemente herido casi a punto de morir. Lástima que siga con vida, sino, no estaría sufriendo en este momento.**

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?-Orochimaru hizo un ademán con su mano para que sus guardias se hicieran a un lado, y ahí estaban, los otros tres, atados de su extremidades superiores. Temari se quedó sorprendida.**

 **-Kankuro…Sasori…Shikamaru…**

 **-¿Cómo los atraparon?**

 **-Nos vieron desde que entraste como el supuesto cliente. Orochimaru, para no hacerte sospechar que todo se había venido abajo, fingió ser engañado por ti y te dejó entrar a la habitación de Temari para que no supieras que él ya nos había encontrado desde que estuvimos detrás del arbusto. Él lo tenía todo calculado.**

 **-Gomenasai, lord Orochimaru. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que él era un impostor.-Tobi hizo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento.**

 **-No te preocupes Tobi, al contrario, hiciste un gran trabajo. Así, los pudimos atrapar a todos. No me cabe duda que eres uno de mis ayudantes más fieles. Ahora, llévenselos a todos al sótano.-Amarraron a los dos restantes, y todos fueron llevados directo al lugar que su jefe les había pedido. Al llegar, los tiraron allá adentro como bolsas de basura. Cerraron la puerta con llave.**

 **-Demonios, es increíble que esto esté pasando. Todo lo que nos esforzamos para acabar así. Ese tipejo sí que tiene ojos hasta en la espalda.**

 **-No te preocupes Kankuro; aunque estemos todos aquí encerrados, al menos pude verlos de nuevo después de que me hubieran obligado a tomar ese avión. De verdad que me hace muy feliz que todos estén bien.**

 **-Temari tiene razón, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos una vez más, talvez no es en las mejores circunstancias; pero es mejor que nada.-Los tres hermanos se dieron un gran abrazo familiar. Los otros dos sonrieron al ver aquella escena.**

 **-Es bueno saber que al menos esos tres son felices a pesar de todo lo malo por lo que han tenido que pasar.**

 **-Coincido contigo Nara.-La rubia, al acabar con su reencuentro, se acercó a ellos dos.**

 **-Pensé que nunca vendrías a buscarme, después de lo mal que te traté y te alejé de mí.-Shikamaru chocó su frente con la de la Sabaku No, haciéndola sorprenderse.**

 **-No importa las veces que intentes huir de mí, siempre me tendrás cerca. Además, tenías tus razones de quererme fuera de tu vida después de lo estúpido que fui contigo al no darme cuenta de que tengo una gran mujer a mi lado y que cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener la suerte que yo tuve al conocerte.-Se sonrieron con dulzura.**

 **-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé.-Ambos cedieron ante un llanto de alegría.**

 **-Tú también me hiciste mucha falta en estos días, por poco y te pierdo. Sé que este no es el mejor lugar para decir esto; pero creo que no encontraré pronto otra ocasión para hacerlo.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-Temari, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Su pregunta impactó a la Sabaku No.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida. Hace tiempo sabía que lo que existía entre tú y yo era algo más que una simple amistad.**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazaste el día en que me declaré?**

 **-Al principio, pensaba en decirte que sí, y luego me pregunté "¿sí seré lo suficiente para ella?" Y preferí dejarte escapar porque no me sentía capaz de hacerte feliz, y creí que necesitabas a alguien mejor en tu vida que un vago y cobarde como yo.**

 **-Pero, si no te considerabas bueno para mí, ¿por qué trataste de alejarme de Sasori?**

 **-Por el simple hecho de que odié verte con alguien más. Ahí entendí que importaba un comino quién soy, porque no existe otra mujer que me ponga los pies sobre la tierra como lo haces tú. Te amo Temari, y da igual las veces que intente huir de este sentimiento, es inútil el solo intentarlo.-Retiró su frente de la de su amigo y enfocó sus ojos en Sasori.**

 **-A mí no me mires, esta es tu decisión, no la mía.**

 **-¿Seguro que estarás bien con lo que conteste?**

 **-Claro. Sé que no soy el chico ideal para ti, necesitas alguien que te complemente, y no hay nadie mejor para ocupar ese puesto que Nara. No te preocupes, encontraré a otra persona que me haga sentir las mariposas que tú lograste en mí.-Ella le sonrío con cariño.**

 **-Arigato.-Ubico su mirada sobre los orbes de Shikamaru.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?**

 **-Sí, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia.-Lo besó sin dudar, y ambos se sumergieron en un mar de emociones encontradas. Por fin estaban juntos, y ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos de nuevo. Habían anhelado este preciado momento desde hace tanto tiempo, y finalmente, eran una pareja. Kankuro se aclaró la garganta.**

 **-No es necesario que se demuestren tanto amor, si quieren yo les pago la habitación del motel; pero por favor, paren con eso, es incómodo.-Los demás soltaron una buena carcajada.**

 **-Relájate hermano, agradece que no fue con el baka de Yagami: podría haber sido más asqueroso que este.-Kankuro se quedó pensativo, imaginándose aquella escena. Al final, puso una cara de asco y sacudió la cabeza para borrar ese momento de su mente.**

 **-Qué trauma.-Los demás soltaron una pequeña risita, menos el Yagami.**

 **-¿Hasta aquí tienes que demostrar tu odio hacia mí? De verdad que ya llega a ser irritante.**

 **-Lo sería más si tuviera que llamarte cuñado. Menos mal que Temari se quedará con Shikamaru. Eso me relaja.**

 **-Cierto, Sasori, hay algo que debes saber.-Temari se acercó al pelirrojo con temor.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo grave?-Con dificultad, sacó la foto que la madre de Sasori le había dado antes de morir y la puso en el suelo, dejando al otro sorprendido-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-La rubia tomó aire antes de sacar a la luz la cruel verdad.**

 **-Tu madre murió a manos de Orochimaru, quien le enterró un cuchillo en el abdomen.-Aquella declaración los dejó a todos perplejos, en especial al Yagami.- Yo quería salvarla, te lo juro; pero estaba atada, y no es que pudiera escapar tan fácil sin algo con que romper las sogas.-Un silencio sepulcral se formó por varios segundos, y Temari prosiguió con su relato.-Ella, antes de irse, me pidió que te entregara la foto para que nunca la olvidaras.**

 **-No…no puede ser…mamá…-Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer presencia en los ojos de Sasori. Nadie sabía qué hacer; si tratar de consolarlo o dejar que soltara todas sus emociones de tirón.**

 **-También, me dio esto.-Buscó el modo de sacar la carta y la puso al lado de la foto, y este, limpiándose el llanto, la leyó mentalmente.**

" _ **Hijo, sé que no estuvimos en la mejor situación desde que tu padre murió, y a pesar de que me esforcé por darte la mejor vida posible, apenas y alcanzaba para que comieras. Era un milagro que yo lo hiciera; pero nunca me importó, yo solo quería tu bienestar por sobre todas las cosas. Luego creciste y buscaste la manera de conseguir un trabajo para cubrir los gastos, lástima que elegiste el lugar equivocado.**_

 _ **De todos modos, eso nunca me molestó, ya que sé que no actuabas con malas intenciones, solo querías que fuéramos felices. Por suerte, Temari llegó a tu vida, cambiándolo todo y haciéndote comprender tu error, incluso se arriesgó a formar parte de esta locura por ti, no creo que exista otra mujer como ella.**_

 _ **Te amo mucho mi pequeño, nunca olvides eso, ya sea que siga en este mundo o me haya ido, siempre estaré al pendiente de ti y te cuidaré; soy tu madre después de todo. No pierdas la esperanza, las cosas aún se pueden solucionar. Sigue viviendo, por favor.**_

 _ **Sayonara Sasori**_

 _ **Mamá"**_

 **Las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes. El Yagami no podía contenerlas. Había perdido a la única familia que tenía. Se sentía culpable.**

 **-Debí…debí haber sido más fuerte para protegerla. Sí que soy un asco como hijo. Le prometí que saldríamos de esta, y no lo logré. ¿Por qué no morí yo en lugar de ella?-Los demás lo miraban con pena, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.**

 **-Entiendo cómo te sientes. No es fácil dejar ir a un ser querido.-Finalmente, Temari decidió romper el hielo.**

 **-¿Así estabas el día que tus padres murieron?**

 **-Sí; pero, de no haber sido por mis amigos y mis hermanos, me habría ahogado sola en mi propio dolor. Sé que esto no es sencillo para ti, para nadie lo es; sin embargo, debes seguir adelante. Es lo que tu madre habría querido.-El pelirrojo apretó los dientes con fuerza.**

 **-Orochimaru, ese maldito bastardo. Nunca le perdonaré lo que hizo. ¡Va a ver que con los Yagami no se juega!-Se puso en pie-¡Lo mataré! ¡Vengaré la muerte de mamá! ¡Ese tipo no puede salir vivo de aquí!-Shikamaru se levantó y se puso al frente de él, lo que inmutó al otro.**

 **-Antes de cometer otra locura proveniente de tu lista de locuras, pregúntate si esto es lo que a tu madre le gustaría que hicieras.-Sasori permaneció quieto, analizando las palabras de su enemigo y lo encaró.**

 **-¡¿Acaso entiendes lo duro que es perder a alguien que siempre te ha cuidado y sacrificado hasta su vida por ti?!**

 **-Es obvio que no lo hago porque nunca he tenido que pasar por una situación así; sin embargo, puedo saberlo al mirar los ojos de otras personas que sí han cruzado esa frontera.**

 **-¡No te hagas el que lo sabes todo en esta vida! ¡Jamás serás capaz de ver mi sufrimiento!-El Nara se mantuvo tranquilo, lo que generó más ira en el otro tipo.**

 **-Tus ojos denotan ira, tristeza e impotencia, es fácil distinguirlo.-Sasori pegó un grito desgarrador, como si estuviera siendo torturado.**

 **-¡Mejor cállate! ¡No eres capaz de entenderlo! ¡El día en que pierdas a tus padres, sabrás lo doloroso que es estar así; vulnerable sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar!-El vago posó sus ojos en los de él con firmeza.**

 **-Sé cómo es tu dolor porque la mirada que tienes ahora, es la misma de Temari cuando sus padres murieron.-La nombrada abrió sus ojos de par en par.-Ya sé que no puedo entenderlo; pero puedo saberlo.-Sasori se quedó inmóvil, tratando de comprender lo que el Nara trataba de hacerle entender. Su cuerpo se relajó y se apoyó sobre el otro, sacando sus emociones a la luz.**

 **-Soy un idiota…soy un maldito idiota. Si hubiera encontrado el camino correcto para sacarnos a mamá y a mí adelante, ella no habría muerto, Temari no estaría involucrada en esto y ustedes tampoco. ¿Por qué no me sale nada bien? Vivo saltando de error en error.-El Nara suspiró.**

 **-Cálmate, no te culpes por todo lo que está pasando, no siempre las cosas van a salir como uno lo espera, así es la vida; un reto que debemos sobrellevar día a día. Ocurren cosas buenas y malas; lo bueno es que conociste a Temari y entendiste en qué estabas metido; lo malo es que lo descubriste demasiado tarde.-Temari se levantó y se puso al lado de su novio.**

 **-Shikamaru tiene razón Sasori. Los errores hacen parte de la vida, y de ellos es que aprendemos.-El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y la enfocó en la rubia.-Tarde o temprano saldremos de aquí, tenlo por seguro.-Gaara y Kankuro hicieron lo mismo y se acercaron.**

 **-No pensarás que somos débiles, ¿verdad?-Exclamó Kankuro cruzándose de brazos.-Pondremos a ese tipejo en el lugar que se merece, y no nos vamos a rendir. Actuaste como un niño pequeño por mucho tiempo, en especial al no comprender en qué te estabas metiendo cuando empezaste a trabajar para Orochimaru. Ahora es momento de que el hombre que vive dentro de ti salga a la luz.**

 **-Es cierto que todavía te seguimos odiando por haber involucrado a Temari en una labor tan peligrosa y por haber arruinado la amistad entre ella y Shikamaru; sin embargo, ahora tenemos que trabajar en equipo para salir de aquí y mandar a la cárcel a ese maldito bastardo.-El Yagami seguía sin poder creer las palabras que estaba escuchando por parte de cada uno de ellos.**

 **-¿Por qué confían en mí después de que he hecho tan miserables sus vidas?-Temari sonrió con dulzura y enfocó sus ojos sobre los de Sasori.**

 **-Porque sabemos que esas nunca fueron tus intenciones. Todo lo malo que hiciste fue por tu madre, a pesar de que no era lo correcto, no te importó. Tú solo querías que ella fuera feliz, por sobre todas las cosas.**

 **-Ya veo.-Este le sonrió de vuelta.-Todavía me sorprende que no me odies después de haberte engañado como lo hice.**

 **-No hay nada que perdonar, todo está bien entre nosotros.-Apoyaron sus cabezas sobre el hombro del otro intentando simular un abrazo. Kankuro carraspeó.**

 **-¿Les importaría separarse? Esto es más incómodo que ver a Gaara y Matsuri cuando se ponen cariñosos.-Los demás soltaron una pequeña risita. Temari y Sasori accedieron a la petición del castaño.**

 **-Oye, para que lo sepas ella y yo casi nunca somos cariñosos.**

 **-Sí cómo no. Cada vez que se ven se quedan como mil años abrazándose y otros mil años besándose.**

 **-Qué exagerado, claro que no es así.**

 **-El día en que seas violinista, lo entenderás.-Gaara frunció el ceño.**

 **-Mejor dejemos esta pelea para después, es hora de pensar cómo demonios lograremos escapar sin que este hombre nos descubra.**

 **-¿Qué tal si llamamos a la policía? Ellos nos podrían sacar de aquí y llevárselo. No sé, para mí es una buena opción.**

 **-No es seguro, créeme Kankuro. Tenemos que estar lejos de su radar para poder llamar a la policía. Ese sujeto puede rastrear nuestros celulares sin problema.**

 **-¿Acaso es hacker o qué?**

 **-No; pero la mayoría de sus guardias lo son, así que no tenemos muchas posibilidades ahora.-Todos pusieron sus rostros en modo pensativo, buscando la forma más segura de salir para no acabar metidos en un lío más grande del que ya se encontraban.**

 **-Yo propongo que lo hagamos por la noche por la ventana de mi habitación, creo que puede ser efectivo.**

 **-¿Y cómo le haremos para llegar a tu habitación?**

 **-Tocará casi a la madrugada, ya que la mayoría de los guardias aprovechan esos minutos para dormir.**

 **-Entiendo. Muy bien, así lo haremos.**

 **-Aunque creo que los que vigilan esta puerta se mantendrán despiertos hasta que amanezca, puesto que todos estamos aquí encerrados.**

 **-Y también hay que pensar cómo le haremos para soltarnos de estas ataduras. Ya siento que la sangre no le llega a mis manos de lo apretado que está esto.**

 **-Es cierto hermano. Tiene que haber algo filoso por aquí. Miraron en todas direcciones, hasta que a Gaara le impactó una luz muy brillante en los ojos.**

 **-¡Ay! ¿Qué es eso?-Se acercó.-Oigan, creo que encontré algo. Los demás se acercaron a él.**

 **-Un pedazo de vidrio roto. Perfecto, nos puede servir.-Sasori lo agarró y cortó la soga. Al estar libre, ayudó a los demás.**

 **-Bien, paso uno completado. Lo que sigue en la lista es escabullirnos y salir de aquí.-Ya tenían marcado el objetivo. Ahora debían planear cómo llegar hasta allí sin ser vistos.**

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Díganme en los comentarios cuál creen que será la estrategia que usarán los cinco para llegar a su objetivo; el cuarto de Temari. Me gustaría leer sus ideas.

-Shika: Hasta que por fin me declaré. Honestamente pensé que me iba a decir que me fuera al carajo o algo peor.

-Yo: No, Temari puede hacer muchas cosas; pero la que menos pensaría sería en dejarte escapar. Eres el chico que le gusta después de todo.

-Shika: Y ella es la mujer que adoro. Es imposible que la quiera alejar de mí.

-Yo: Son tal para cual. No podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso.

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Oscuro Pasado

Capítulo 12

Oscuro Pasado

 **Duraron aproximadamente entre cinco y diez minutos planeando la estrategia perfecta para lograr escapar de las garras de Orochimaru.**

 **-Listo, creo que esto funcionará.**

 **-¿Realmente estás seguro de que con algo tan simple lograremos salir de aquí?**

 **-Yagami, una cosa es establecer un plan y otra muy diferente es llevarlo a la práctica. Obviamente al escribirlo se ve sencillo; pero ejecutarlo no lo será tanto.-Exclamó Kankuro cruzándose de brazos.-Por una vez en tu vida confía en alguien que no sea mi hermana.**

 **-Pues tú tampoco es que confíes mucho en mí.**

 **-Ya lo sé; sin embargo, aquí no tengo más opción que hacerlo. Así que, deja que todo fluya. No fallaremos, no esta vez.**

 **-Muy bien, hora de empezar con esto.-Gaara volvió a atarle las manos a su hermano. Este se acercó a la puerta para tocar y que los guardias lo escucharan. Uno de ellos abrió la pequeña compuerta ubicada en la mitad de esta. Los demás fingieron tener las ataduras.**

 **-¿Qué quieres? A esta hora deberías estar durmiendo.**

 **-Disculpe, lo que pasa es que necesito ir al baño.**

 **-Lo siento; pero no podemos dejar que ninguno de ustedes salga.**

 **-Por favor, de verdad que ya me urge.-Hizo cara de irritado.**

 **-¿Es muy urgente?**

 **-Sí señor. Llevo aguantando desde que nos encerraron.-Los dos hombres se miraron con duda sin saber qué hacer.**

 **-Deberíamos comunicarle esto a lord Orochimaru.-Dijo uno en un susurro.**

 **-¿Acaso estás loco?-Contestó el otro del mismo modo.-Si llegamos a hacer eso, lord Orochimaru nos matará por haber interrumpido sus horas de sueño.**

 **-¿Entonces qué idea se te ocurre si no es dejarlo salir y que vaya al baño?**

 **-Pues hagamos eso, y no digamos nada. De todos modos, está atado, no es que pueda hacer mucho.**

 **-Es cierto.-El sujeto se aclaró la garganta y suspiró.-Muy bien, te dejaremos salir.**

 **-Se los agradezco mucho.-Abrieron la puerta y Kankuro salió, quedando de nuevo la habitación cerrada con llave. Los guardias lo llevaron hasta el baño.**

 **-No te demores.**

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que no me puedo bajar el pantalón con las manos atadas. ¿Les importaría soltarme?-Ambos tipos fruncieron el entrecejo.**

 **-No podemos. Si lo necesitas, te ayudaremos.**

 **-Por favor no, no creo que sea buena idea.**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos entre hombres.**

 **-Lo sé, es solo que…me sentiría incómodo si un hombre me tocase allí abajo, y no sé si sería capaz de controlarme.-Los guardias se miraron con asombro.**

 **-¿Eres gay?-Preguntaron al tiempo.**

 **-Sí, así es.**

 **-Creo que es mejor que te soltemos para no meternos en un embrollo peor a este.-Lo liberaron de las sogas. Kankuro ubicó sus manos en su pantalón para bajar el cierre; sin embargo, les dio un codazo a ambos hombres en el estómago para dejarlos sin aire. Estos, al descubrir lo que intentaba, trataron de amordazarlo de nuevo; pero no lo consiguieron.**

 **El castaño tomó a uno de ellos por el cabello y lo estampó contra el lavamos en toda la cabeza, dejándolo casi muerto. El otro lo agarró del cuello por detrás. El Sabaku No lo estrujó contra la pared con su espalda y le dio un cabezazo, haciendo que se golpeara con el muro, acabando inconsciente.**

 **-Pensé que estos dos me darían más lata. En fin, es mejor que no me distraiga y siga con el plan.-Buscó en los bolsillos de los guardias y encontró las llaves.-Fue más sencillo que robarle un dulce a un bebé.-Siguió con su camino hasta el sótano para liberar a los demás. Abrió la puerta y todos lo vieron con alegría, menos el Yagami que estaba sin poder creer lo que había conseguido.**

 **-Imposible. ¿Cómo lograste vencer a esos dos tipos sin salir herido?-Kankuro hizo girar las llaves en su dedo índice.**

 **-Jamás subestimes las habilidades de un Sabaku No y más de cinco años de entrenamiento en artes marciales. Además, ninguno de los dos era buen luchador, al contrario, me dieron pena.**

 **-Buen trabajo hermano. Ahora, llegó el momento de escapar.-Todos salieron del cuarto y caminaron de puntitas para no hacer ningún ruido. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la habitación de Temari. Como era de esperarse, estaba cerrada con llave y ésta la tenía nada más y nada menos que Tobi dentro de su bolsillo, mientras estaba sentado en una silla durmiendo.**

 **-Kuso. Era obvio que no iba a ser tan sencillo como parecía.-Exclamó Sasori en un susurro.**

 **-En vez de quejarte, podrías ayudar a pensar en una idea para abrir la puerta, ¿no?-Reclamó Shikamaru en el mismo tono.**

 **-Basta ya. No es tiempo para discutir. Podría quitarle las llaves a Tobi. Soy hábil con mis manos.**

 **-¿Estás segura de esto Temari?**

 **-Claro que sí. Confía en mí Shikamaru.-Con lentitud, metió la mano en el bolsillo del guardia y despacio sacó las llaves. Este se inmutó y despertó.**

 **-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Temari? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo logró escapar del sótano?-La rubia no sabía qué hacer y solo se limitó a contestar lo que consideró más conveniente en voz baja.**

 **-No tengo tiempo para explicártelo; pero déjanos entrar para poder salir de aquí. Por favor.**

 **-No lo sé. No creo ser capaz de traicionar a lord Orochimaru, a pesar de que usted me cae muy bien y es una mujer maravillosa.**

 **-Tobi, te lo suplico. No traicionarás a Orochimaru del todo, porque él no tiene que enterarse de que ayudaste a una de sus prisioneras a escapar.**

 **-Pero, aun así, no sé si podré vivir con el sentimiento de culpa.**

 **\- ¿Prefieres vivir con la culpa de actuar a las espaldas de tu jefe o de que no fuiste capaz de ayudar a una chica inocente que todavía tiene mucho por vivir?**

 **-Temari, no me ponga las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son para mí. Mire, usted me agrada mucho; pero lord Orochimaru es quien me lo ha dado todo. No puedo simplemente hacer todo eso a un lado por un capricho.**

 **-Viejo, ¿acaso no quieres que ella vuelva a su vida de antes? ¿Dónde podía ser libre y no existía la necesidad de que su cuerpo fuese una mercancía?**

 **-Kankuro…**

 **-Si mi hermana realmente significara algo para ti, no la intentarías retener.**

 **-Usted no se meta en lo que no sabe.**

 **-¿No crees que lo que sientes por Orochimaru no es respeto sino miedo? ¿Miedo de que si no sigues sus órdenes pueda matarte?-Esta vez habló Sasori.**

 **-Tú y de milagro sobreviviste a los ataques de mi Señor, no fue por el hecho de que él en algún momento te hubiese tenido compasión. No me compares contigo.**

 **-Al final me liberé de sus ataduras, y eso no es algo que me puedas negar. Así que, ¿por qué no nos dejas ir? No es necesario que lo hagas por mí ni por cualquiera de nosotros los hombres; pero por lo menos hazlo por Temari.**

 **-Tobi, por favor.-El sujeto suspiró en señal de rendición.**

 **-De acuerdo. Si los descubren ya no es mi problema.**

 **-Arigato.-Exclamó la rubia con un tierno brillo en los ojos. Abrieron la puerta e ingresaron a la habitación. Kankuro se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo.**

 **-Oigan, ¿no creen que esto está un poco alto como para bajar?-Gaara suspiró.**

 **-A veces me pregunto por qué tus preguntas pasan de una duda simple a una idiotez.-El castaño se volteó con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-¿Eso fue un insulto? Porque de ser así, sabes que soy capaz de romperte la cara hermanito.-Apretó sus puños con el único objetivo de intimidar; sin embargo, con su hermano no lo lograría jamás.**

 **-Entonces inténtalo. Recuerda cómo acabaron las cosas la última vez que nos agarramos.**

 **-Ya basta.-Exclamó Temari.-Este no es el momento para que se pongan a discutir. Mejor ayuden a quitar todas estas cobijas de la cama.**

 **-¿Y qué se supone que haremos con ellas?**

 **-Por una vez en tu vida simula que no eres tan idiota.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Yagami?-Kankuro agarró a Sasori de la camisa.**

 **-Kankuro, suéltalo.-El otro hizo caso omiso.-Te estoy dando una orden. Suéltalo. Ahora.-El Sabaku No rechistó y lo dejó libre.**

 **-Esto no se quedará así. Cuando salgamos de aquí, arreglaremos cuentas Yagami, ¿te quedó claro?**

 **-No tengo tiempo como para desperdiciarlo con un niño.-El sujeto volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y encaró al pelirrojo; sin embargo, la rubia se puso en medio de los dos.**

 **-¿Quieres parar con tus actitudes infantiles Kankuro?-Miró a su hermana enojado y suspiró.**

 **-Como sea. Mejor hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer.-Entre todos amarraron las cobijas hasta formar una especie de soga. La ataron a una de las patas de la cama y sacaron lo restante por la ventana.**

 **-Muy bien, ahora podemos bajar.-Uno por uno se dejaron caer lentamente por las mantas hasta tocar el suelo. Cuando todos estuvieron afuera, una presencia macabra se ubicó frente a ellos, arruinando su escape.**

 **-Vaya, jamás imaginé que lograrían llegar hasta este punto. Honestamente estoy sorprendido. Es una lástima que todo su esfuerzo tenga que acabar aquí.-Sasori apretó los dientes.**

 **-¿Cómo demonios supiste dónde estábamos?**

 **-Muy simple mi querido Sasori. Mis guardias no son tan tontos como tú piensas. Además, desde un comienzo sabía que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados esperando un milagro y tratarían de idear una estrategia casi perfecta para huir de mí.**

 **-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todo al pie de la letra?**

 **-Me alegras que lo preguntes Gaara. Verás, para evitar algún percance dentro de mi trabajo, calculo cada situación posible. Empezando con que consideraba que buscarían el modo de salir, puse guardias un tanto lerdos en la puerta. Después, era obvio que irían al cuarto de Temari, y como Tobi es quien lo vigila, sabía que su corazón se ablandaría con ustedes, cediéndoles una vía de escape. Incluso, él mismo me dijo lo que estaba pasando.**

 **-Por eso les dije que huir era como una misión suicida.-Orochimaru río con malicia.**

 **-Ahora bien,-sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y les apuntó-es mejor que volvamos adentro. Está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que ninguno se me enferme. Creo que, si también utilizo hombres dentro de mi negocio, la clientela aumentará exorbitantemente.**

 **-¿Y qué te hace pensar que seguiremos tus órdenes?-El tipo movió el martillo del arma.**

 **-De lo contrario, tendrán que morir y nadie sabrá qué les pasó ni mucho menos cómo, porque sus cuerpos nunca serán encontrados. No sé a quién tendría que asesinar primero, a alguno de los chicos que vino hasta aquí planeando liberar a Temari, al sujeto que me traicionó yéndose para el otro bando o la chica que me ha causado tantos problemas en estos días siendo rebelde y sin ganas de cooperar. Es una decisión difícil.**

 **-¿De verdad piensas que puedes salirte con la tuya Orochimaru?**

 **-De hecho, creo que ya lo hice Shikamaru. ¡Guardias! ¡Agárrenlos!-Los hombres salieron de entre las sombras y tomaron a los rehenes. La Sabaku No al ver a uno de ellos, quedó conmocionada.**

 **-Discúlpeme Temari. Créame que no quiero hacer esto; pero órdenes son órdenes.**

 **-¿Cómo pudiste? Yo confié en ti.-El sujeto desvió la mirada.**

 **-Nunca se puede confiar en los ayudantes de un criminal, no olvide eso.**

 **-Esta situación ya me irritó, mejor acabemos de una vez.-Le apuntó a la cabeza de Temari, apretó el gatillo y la bala salió; aunque al final, el impacto lo recibió uno de los chicos.**

 **-¡Gaara!**

 **-Qué fastidio. Esto es lo que más me enferma de la gente; meten sus narices donde no los llaman.-Volvió a disparar, y esta vez, le dio a otro de ellos.**

 **-¡Kankuro!**

 **-¿En serio van a seguir sacrificándose uno por uno? Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren.-En lugar de fijar su vista en la Sabaku No, dio un disparo a Sasori y el otro a Shikamaru.**

 **-¡Chicos!-Gritó la rubia.**

 **-Qué lástima. Ya no hay nadie que pueda salvarte. ¡Morirás aquí y ahora!-Presionó el gatillo; pero nada pasó.-Carajo, justo se me tenían que acabar las balas. ¡Idiotas! ¿¡Qué parte de que necesito que recarguen mis armas constantemente no les queda clara!?**

 **-Gomenasai lord Orochimaru. Enseguida le traemos unas.-De repente, las sirenas de la policía se escucharon a lo lejos.**

 **-Kuso. Vámonos antes de que nos agarren.-Orochimaru y sus secuaces intentaron escapar; pero al final, los policías los alcanzaron, poniéndoles las esposas de inmediato. La Sabaku No se arrodilló frente a los chicos. A cada uno le tomó el pulso, y de milagro sus corazones aún palpitaban. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer presencia.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que acabar de este modo? Todos se sacrificaron por mí, ¿y qué hice yo? Esconderme detrás de ustedes como siempre. Soy una cobarde al no ser capaz de protegerlos.**

 **-No te preocupes Temari, ya estamos aquí para ayudar. No es necesario que continúes llorando.-Aquellas voces la dejaron perpleja. Alzó la vista y se encontró con esos rostros tan conocidos.**

 **-¿Naruto? ¿Tenten? ¿Ino? ¿Cómo consiguieron llegar hasta aquí?**

 **-Fue muy fácil la verdad. Shikamaru nos mandó la ubicación de este sitio una vez que llegaron, y él ya tenía predestinado un caso como este, así que llamamos a la policía y les dimos el lugar dónde se darían todos estos hechos.**

 **-En fin, conversaremos sobre esto en otro momento. Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital en este instante.-Naruto se puso a Gaara y Kankuro en la espalda, Tenten tomó a Sasori e Ino a Shikamaru. Temari observó de lejos a Orochimaru siendo aprisionado contra la patrulla.**

 **-¿Por qué no te acercas?**

 **-¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando? ¿Acaso lees mentes?**

 **-No, claro que no. Es que tus ojos te delatan. Si quieres hablar con él, hazlo. Ahora que está esposado, no creo que pueda lastimarte.**

 **-No estoy segura si realmente quiero hablar con él después de todo lo que pasó.-Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro.**

 **-En este tipo de situaciones, es cuando debes seguir lo que te dice tu corazón y actuar. Además, si no lo haces ahora, después será demasiado tarde y probablemente te arrepientas.**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón. Muy bien, creo que debería dirigirle unas palabras antes de que se lo lleven.**

 **-De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, nosotros llevaremos a estos chicos. Te deseo suerte.-Los tres tomaron camino hacia la clínica más cercana. Temari se armó de valor y se acercó al sujeto.**

 **-Espere señor oficial, ¿le molestaría permitirme unos minutos para hablar con él?**

 **-¿Está segura?**

 **-Sí, claro. No se preocupe.**

 **-De acuerdo. Tiene cinco minutos.-El de largos cabellos giró su cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto visual con la mujer que tenía al frente.**

 **-¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? No me digas que buscas una disculpa por parte mía, porque no la tendrás.**

 **-Lo sé; pero no es por eso por lo que vine a buscarte.-Alzó la vista con lentitud para encontrarse con aquellos orbes verdes que no irradiaban ni una sola gota de odio ni rencor.**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Te quería preguntar por qué empezaste con este negocio ilegal. ¿Qué te llevó a meterte en semejante asunto?**

 **-¿Otra vez con lo mismo mujer? Créeme que no es algo de lo que quieras enterarte.**

 **-Si te lo pregunto es por algo, ¿no? Aparte, nadie se mete en un trabajo de tal calibre solo por placer, debe existir una razón de fondo para ello.**

 **-Como sea, si quieres saber la historia te la contaré.-Tomó aire y dejó salir todo aquello que tenía reprimido desde que era un niño.-Primero, fui un hijo no deseado. Mis padres peleaban a cada rato por cualquier cosa, más que todo si mi papá no llevaba plata a la casa. Entre los dos, me golpeaban todos los días, ya fuese porque había hecho algo malo o no. Con el tiempo, comencé a sentir odio por ellos y todo lo que me hacían. Incluso, a veces me preguntaba por qué seguía con vida y si tenía algún propósito dentro de este oscuro y desagradable mundo. Un día, mi padre abusó sexualmente de mí y mi madre lo grabó. Luego de eso, me dijeron que me lo había ganado por haber nacido y que el peor error que los dos hubiesen podido cometer era yo.-La rubia permaneció con los ojos abiertos como platos.**

 **-¿Y…qué pasó después?**

 **-Mi corazón se llenó de sed de sangre, y al dejarme llevar por mis deseos más profundos y crueles, los asesiné mientras dormían, enterrándoles un cuchillo hasta que ambos dejaran de respirar. Una vez que acabé, arrojé los cadáveres dentro de una bolsa y dejé que la marea los llevara muy lejos de mí; sin embargo, todavía no lo consideraba suficiente para satisfacer mi ira. Debido a que mi padre tenía varios contactos ilegales, hablé con ellos y entré en este negocio, tratando de liberarme de ese dolor que recibí en el pasado, desquitándome con personas que no tenían nada que ver en este asunto, haciéndolas sentir lo mismo que yo pasé cuando apenas era un niño.**

 **-¿Y no piensas que al hacer todo eso, tu dolor no hizo más que aumentar en lugar de disminuir?**

 **-Sí, eso creo. Porque aún siento que mi alma está vacía. Es como si todos mis actos hubiesen sido en vano.**

 **-Pues no fueron ni tan en vano, ya que heriste a muchas personas con tus locas ideas.**

 **-Lo sé. Le permití a mis emociones controlar mi vida, y así es como acabé.-Temari sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro al hombre, dejándolo sorprendido.**

 **-Todavía no es demasiado tarde para reparar tus errores. Es cierto que será un camino difícil; pero jamás imposible.**

 **-Espera, ¿no me odias?**

 **-La verdad es que no, porque sabía desde un comienzo que dentro de ti existía una causa para tus actitudes, y a pesar de que intentaste lastimarme, no tengo sentimientos negativos hacia ti.-Sus orbes ámbar se abrieron de par en par y se aguaron.**

 **-Eres demasiado buena con las personas mujer. Ahora entiendo por qué Sasori se enamoró de ti.**

 **-Arigato.**

 **-Ya me siento mejor. Parece que me liberé de una gran carga que no me dejaba avanzar.**

 **-Disculpen que los interrumpa; pero el tiempo de charla cesó, por ende, es momento de partir.**

 **-Entendido señor oficial.**

 **-Señor Orochimaru, queda arrestado por trata de blancas e intento de asesinato. Cualquier queja o reclamo será utilizado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado.-Sin pensarlo, lo metieron en el auto.**

 **-Temari, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que tomemos caminos separados.**

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-Llegarás muy lejos si sigues actuando de esta forma, tenlo por seguro. No dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes, solo tú tienes el derecho de ponerte tus propios límites.**

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta, es una promesa.-La Sabaku No sonrió con ternura. La patrulla partió. Ino llegó desesperada hasta su amiga, apenas pudiendo respirar.**

 **-Menos mal que sigues aquí. Necesito que me acompañes inmediatamente.-La tomó del brazo y salió corriendo hacia el hospital. Al llegar se sentaron en las sillas en la sala de espera.**

 **-¿Así de mal están ellos para que me hayas traído como una loca hasta aquí?**

 **-Pues…bueno, ¿cómo lo explico?-La Yamanaka se agarró el cabello con nerviosismo, y miró en todas las direcciones, comenzando a entrar en pánico.**

 **-Ino, cálmate y dile el estado de todos.**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea Naruto?**

 **-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Ahora no es momento de dudar y Temari tiene el derecho de saber cómo están.**

 **-Ino, por favor, esto es importante para mí. Sé que, duela o no, tendré que asimilar la información.-La mujer suspiró. Sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad a la Sabaku No. Tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse de todo.**

 **-Etto…-Una enfermera apareció despavorida.**

 **-¿Quiénes son los acompañantes de Sabaku No Kankuro y Gaara, Yagami Sasori y Nara Shikamaru?-Los cuatro se pusieron de pie.**

 **-Nosotros. Señorita, ¿cómo están? ¿Se van a recuperar? Díganos que sí.**

 **-La situación es complicada, pues la extracción de una bala no es tan fácil de llevar a cabo; sin embargo, hemos logrado reestablecer los signos vitales de los Sabaku No.**

 **-¿Y qué hay de los otros dos?**

 **-Uno está más grave que el otro debido a que tiene varias marcas de intentos de ser asesinado a sangre fría. Aún me sorprende el hecho de que siga con vida.**

 **-Sasori…-Pensó Temari para sí.**

 **-A decir verdad, el pulso de ambos es débil. A este paso, puede que mueran.-La rubia al escuchar tales palabras, tomó a la señora de los hombros, zarandeándola.**

 **-No, no puede ser. Usted no puede permitir que ellos pierdan la vida. No estamos hablando de cualquiera, sino de mi amigo y mi novio.**

 **-Temari, respira. No dejes que las emociones te controlen.-Naruto la sujetó de la cintura para alejarla de la enfermera, y de todos modos, ella siguió sin parar.**

 **-¡Suéltame!**

 **-No hasta que la sueltes a ella. La señorita no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, nadie la tiene. Solo debemos esperar a que se recuperen un poco.**

 **-¿Y qué tal si no lo consiguen?**

 **-En ese caso, tendrás que sobrellevarlo.-En un instante, la Sabaku No cayó desplomada, perdiendo el conocimiento.**

 **-¡Temari! ¡Temari! ¡Lo que faltaba!**

 **-Háganse a un lado.-Exclamó la señora, apartándolos a todos. Sacó su estetoscopio y le revisó el pulso.-Sus signos vitales funcionan bien. Solo se desmayó por el estrés. Dentro de unos minutos despertará. De momento, acuéstenla en una silla. Yo volveré dentro de un rato para darles más información.**

…

 **Los ojos de Kankuro se fueron abriendo con dificultad debido a cantidad excesiva de luz que había en la habitación.**

 **-¿Qué demonios pasó? Recuerdo que estábamos en la mansión de Orochimaru, y luego se oyó un disparo, y...kuso, tengo la cabeza embotada.**

 **-Por fin despertaste hermano. Qué alivio. Me preocupaba que tu estado fuera grave.-Volteó levemente su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermanito.**

 **-¿Gaara? ¿Dónde estamos?**

 **-En el hospital.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en el hospital?**

 **-Después del impacto de la bala, caímos inconscientes, y al parecer, alguien nos trajo hasta aquí para salvarnos la vida.-El rostro del castaño se alteró.**

 **-¿Y Temari? ¿Dónde está Temari?**

 **-Eso no lo sé. De momento, solo podemos esperar a estar recuperados completamente para ir a buscarla.**

 **-¡¿Acaso se te aflojó un tornillo o qué?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando no tengo ni la menor idea de si mi hermana está bien o no?! ¡Al carajo! ¡Me tengo que parar de esta camilla a como dé lugar!-Trato de moverse; pero de una vez sintió un tirón en la pierna.-¡Ay!**

 **-No te fuerces, ¿quieres? Además, no puedes caminar, ¿no notas que tienes la pierna enyesada?**

 **-¿Eh?-Miró fijamente su extremidad y se exaltó. Gaara suspiró.**

 **-Descuida, en un par de días te quitarán esa cosa y volverás a caminar como siempre. De momento, tenemos que aceptar esta realidad.**

 **-¿Y tú de qué te quejas? Al menos tú no tienes una pierna enyesada.**

 **-Pero sí un brazo.-La puerta del cuarto fue abierta y la enfermera ingresó con una bandeja con comida.**

 **-Oh, veo que ya se despertaron. Qué alegría. No tienen idea de cómo sus familiares estaban preocupados por ustedes.-Dejó los platos sobre una mesita.**

 **-¿Familiares?-Los hermanos se miraron confundidos.-¿Exactamente a qué personas se refiere?**

 **-Bueno…**

 **-¿De casualidad una de ellas es rubia y con el cabello arreglado en cuatro coletas?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Por Kami, qué alivio. Por lo menos ya sabemos que está bien. Menos mal.**

 **-Por cierto, señorita, ¿de pronto no habrán traído a otros dos sujetos con nosotros?**

 **-Así es señor; sin embargo, ellos no se encuentran en la misma situación que ustedes.**

 **-¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **-No sé si les quede mucho tiempo.-Los ojos de ambos se abrieron tanto como sus cuencas se los permitieron.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Sería un milagro si al menos uno de los dos sobrevive.**

 **-No puede ser.-Los dos agacharon la cabeza.**

 **-Quién sabe cómo se lo habrá tomado Temari.**

 **-Conociéndola, no muy bien.**

 **-Cambiando el tema, ¿quieren que la señorita los venga a ver?**

 **-No se preocupe. Creo que preferimos ir nosotros hasta ella.**

 **-¿Están seguros?**

 **-Completamente.**

 **-Muy bien.**

…

 **En la sala de espera, Temari seguía sin despertar, y entre todos sus amigos le echaban viento para ver si por lo menos espabilaba. Poco a poco, sus orbes se fueron abriendo hasta que recobró la conciencia.**

 **-Qué susto tan grande el que nos diste.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-Pues que te desmayaste al escuchar la casi posible tragedia de Shikamaru y Sasori.-Su rostro se acongojó.**

 **-Creí que lo había soñado; pero parece que sí es cierto.**

 **-No le veas todo lo malo al asunto, por lo menos tus hermanos están bien.**

 **-Sí, eso me alegra.-La enfermera volvió.**

 **-Qué pena molestarla señorita. ¿Ya se siente mejor?**

 **-Sí señora, no se preocupe.**

 **-Menos mal, porque hay gente que quiere verla.-La mujer se hizo a un lado para no estorbarle la vista a la rubia. Al ver a su familia, no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla y correr a abrazarlos.**

 **-¡Gaara! ¡Kankuro! ¡Qué alegría que estén vivos!-Le fue imposible contener las lágrimas.-¡Estaba tan asustada de que no despertaran de nuevo!-Ambos el correspondieron el gesto.**

 **-¿Por quién nos has tomado hermana? Somos Sabaku No. No nos rendimos tan fácil.-Se separaron.**

 **-Lo sé, jamás podría dudar de su voluntad.-Gaara le secó el llanto, gota por gota. Ella, al fijarse en que uno de sus hermanos andaba en muletas y el otro parecía con el brazo fracturado, se tapó la boca.-No puede ser…**

 **-Descuida Temari, esto no es nada. Hemos pasado por cosas peores que un simple vendaje.**

 **-Además, por ti no nos importa la cantidad de sacrificios que debamos tomar. Nuestro deber como hermanos es protegerte en todo momento, incluso si es necesario morir en el intento.**

 **-Hermanos…-Volvieron a abrazarse.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿cómo llevas lo de Shikamaru y Yagami?**

 **-No muy bien; pero quiero conservar la fe de que los dos saldrán de esta. Tanto Shikamaru como Sasori, han marcado mi vida.**

 **-¿Todavía lo consideras alguien importante a ese pelirrojo desteñido después de todo por lo que te hizo pasar?**

 **-Sí, porque, en primer lugar, él no quería involucrarme en sus asuntos; sin embargo, no tuvo otra opción una vez que se metió conmigo. Y, sé que dentro de su corazón hay amabilidad y dulzura, ya que la razón por la cual empezó a trabajar dentro de aquel negocio fue su madre.**

 **-Nunca podremos cambiar tu noble corazón, ¿verdad?**

 **-No.**

 **-Disculpe enfermera.-Habló Naruto.-¿No cabe la posibilidad de que nuestra amiga pueda ver al menos a uno de los chicos?**

 **-Puede ver al que está menos peor.**

 **-Arigato.**

 **-Sígame, por aquí.-Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la respectiva habitación. La mujer abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a la Sabaku No.-Solo tiene cinco minutos.**

 **-Se lo agradezco mucho.**

 **-No hay problema.-El cuarto fue cerrado y Temari se ubicó frente a la camilla de su novio, quien estaba cubierto de cables que le brindaban oxígeno y una enorme venda que rodeaba su abdomen. Acarició sus negros cabellos con suavidad y una vez más, cayó ante el llanto.**

 **-Por favor, no te vayas, no quiero que me dejes. Todavía no te puedes morir. Hace poco nos volvimos novios, y no hemos podido disfrutar como deberíamos. Perdóname por haber sido tan tonta al haberte apartado de mí cuando más me buscaste. Por una simple vez que me dijiste que no estabas interesado en mí, no lo soporté, llenando mi corazón de rencor hacia ti, cuando en realidad no ha existido otro hombre que me haga sentir lo que tú lograste en mí.-Se arrodilló frente a la camilla, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y llorando a mares.-Pensé que al juntarme más con Sasori, sería capaz de olvidarte; pero me di cuenta de que fue un intento estúpido e inútil. Te amo y siempre te amaré. Por eso, debes luchar por tu vida. Te prometo que vendré todo el tiempo hasta que despiertes.**

 **-Qué pena molestarla; pero el tiempo acabo.**

 **-Entiendo.-Se levantó, dispuesta a salir. No soportaba seguir viéndolo en ese estado. Sin darse cuenta, el brazo del Nara se movió, tomando el de ella.**

 **-No es posible…-La Sabaku No se volteó estupefacta.**

 **-¿Shikamaru?**

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Resucité, de nuevo. Últimamente de milagro he tenido tiempo para tomarme un descanso. Este año ha estado lleno de muchos desafíos y va a ser un nuevo inicio para mí porque pasaré de estudiar en el colegio a la universidad.

¿Será que Shikamaru realmente despertó? Díganme lo que piensan en los comentarios.

-Kanku: ¿De verdad no se te ocurrió una idea mejor para la escena con Orochimaru? ¿Era necesario que le permitieras dispararnos?

-Yo: ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué pudieran escapar sin problema? La idea es que esto sea realista.

-Gaara: Estoy de acuerdo con Anita. No existe la necesidad de que toda la historia sea un cuento de hadas.

-Kanku: Como siempre, nunca puedes estar de mi lado. (Se cruza de brazos)

-Los tres: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
